Of Heros and Hunters
by brihun2388
Summary: Set after S.1 After John's death Dean is getting reckless, and also pushing Sam away. But what happens when Sam meets a stranger with a past of his own and they start to bond? And what is it exactly that makes this guy so dam special and dangerous at the same time? Lots of hurt Sam / protective Dean.
1. Chapter 1

***My new Story! I can't get this out of my head, so I figure since I can't sleep I might as well start it.***

 ***Disclaimer: As much as I want them to be, Sam and Dean are not mine. ):**

 ***Story is set after 'Everybody Loves A clown.' John has just died and Dean isn't handling it very well. He refuses to talk to Sam about how he's feeling and not taking into consideration that Sam is hurting to, so he started to just shut him out. Not to mention he's frustrated with Sam all of a sudden wanting to hunt when he never wanted to before. Basically, Dean is being careless and a tad reckless.***

 ***I have no beta, so all mistakes are my own. I do try my best to re-read the story after I write it, but any and all mistakes are my own.***

 ***I also have to apologize for the length of this chapter. I honestly didn't mean for it to be** ** _this_** **long. I just wanted to give 3 short background stories that will maybe set the tone for the rest of the story.***

 ***ENJOY***

 **~*SPN*~**

Sam Winchester can remember a lot of times Dean was always there for him. He can't remember when his older brother carried him out of the fire that happened when he was 6 months old, but he knows it happened. There were other times when he remembers Dean being there for him, protecting him.

~*SPN*~

Sam is 5 and Dean is 9. The two boys are watching the old batman and robin series starring Adam west and Burt ward. It seems all you can get on those old tvs, but the boys didn't mind. Sometimes it's the older shows like that, that are the best. As always Sam's mind is turning. He turns to Dean who looks worried. Of course he always looks somewhat worried when their dad is on a "business trip."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Is dad a super hero?"

Dean looked at his brother. That's not what he was expecting to hear.

"What?"

"Is dad a super hero? He's gone for a long time, and when he comes back sometimes it looks like he's been beat up."

Dean knew what his father really did. He was a super hero. He fought evil creatures and saved people. He couldn't tell Sam everything, but he could tell him something.

"He is a super hero. He fights evil and saves the day."

"Like Batman?"

"Yeah something like that."

Sam face lite up, then a frown started.

"Sammy what's wrong?"

"What if something comes to get us? Like in the shows?"

"Dad won't let it."

"Dad's not here."

"I'm here."

Sam was confused.

"You?"

"Yeah me. Dad taught me how to be a super hero like he is."

Sam started to get a smile on his face.

"Really?"

"Yeah. If anything comes through the door I'll kill it before it gets to you."

Before Dean knew it Sam had his arms wrapped around Dean's neck and was hugging him fiercely.

"Thanks Dean." Sam whispered in Dean's ear.

Dean threw his arms around Sam's back and hugged him right back. Anything to make his brother feel better.

*~SPN~*

Sam is 12 and Dean is 16. Sam at this point was well aware of the supernatural, but he still saw his family as his hero's. Not super heroes, but they were heroes none the less. And when he got bigger he too would be able to kick evils ass.

Sam also knew of the other dangers out there. The human kind. Although he yet to be in trouble by the hands of a human, Dean made sure he knew not to trust all humans.

This hunt was of a haunted house that had several different poltergeists haunting it, which meant several bodies to find and salt and burn. John knew Dean was up for it, but they needed another hunter to help watch their backs, and Sam was still too small.

John called in fellow hunter Jason Miller. He was about as old as John, and just as experienced. John only worked with him a hand full of times, but he would have to do since he was closest to the area.

John had put Sam on research inside the house. The other three men were currently outside fixing up the impala and Jason's truck for the drive ahead of them.

"Hey guys I'm going to get some more beers." Jason said shaking his empty beer bottle.

Dean was currently watching his father under the impala. He was a great mechanic for 16, but he still had a lot to learn. Yet currently his mind was elsewhere. There was something about Jason that he just couldn't put his finger on. Something that set his nerves on edge. Something telling him not to leave him alone with Sam…

Inside Sam was busy on the family laptop. Since they came out John found them very useful, and made sure to get a good one. Sam was in heaven. He was able to look up all the cases they had without leaving the comfort of home. He loved the library, but this was good when he was sick or something.

He was so engrossed in his research he didn't notice Jason coming up behind him.

"Got anything yet?" Sam jumped a mile. The hunter was as big and tall as John, but he was certainly light on his dam feet. And now he was right in Sam's ear. Suddenly Sam started to feel uneasy, but he knew this guy wasn't going to do anything with his family right there. He started to settle his nerves.

"Yeah. I got a good amount of information."

Jason leaned in closer to Sam, and if Sam didn't know any better the guy sniffed him. _Sniffed him._

Sam got goosebumps on his skin and so badly wanted his dad or Dean to walk in the kitchen at that moment.

"That's good Sam."

Sam wanted to look at the guy and keep his eyes on him at all times, but he was nervous and scarred now.

Jason looked behind him to make sure he was alone. He knew how protective John and Dean were on Sam, but that made this all the more fun.

He noticed Sam was starting to suspect something was wrong. He casually put his hand on one of Sam's thighs and squeezed making Sam hiss in pain and fear.

"De…"

"Sssshhhh. They don't need to know."

Sam didn't know what was happening. He knew he had a bad feeling about this guy, but now his suspicions were right on tract.

Jason's hands started traveling from Sam's thigh to his shirt, and was starting up his stomach.

Sam closed his eyes and tears spilt from them. He was biting his lip and thinking of how to get out of this. He did the only thing he could think of.

"DEAN!" Sam shouted, but he didn't need to.

Jason was getting fed up. He was about to just up and leave taking Sam with him, until he heard the safety of a gun being removed, and he froze…his hand still under Sam's shirt, and his other hand on Sam's shoulder holding him in place.

Dean was listening for any indication that Sam might be in trouble outside. He could tell something was wrong and didn't want to wait any longer. He came in the door and what he saw set him into over-drive.

Jason was holding Sam on the chair while his hand was under his baby brother's shirt. And by the look on Sam's face he was very uncomfortable and scarred. Sudden he heard " _DEAN!"_ and he knew he had to act. He clicked the safety off the gun he usually carried with him, and pointed it right at Jason.

"Get away from my brother!" For 16 Dean was a ruthless hunter when It came to the supernatural, but he was even more dangerous towards the threats against his family…mostly against Sam.

Jason pulled his hands away from Sam, and turned towards Dean.

"I wasn't doing anything Dean."

Dean looked at Sam who now had tears freely flowing down his cheeks.

"You ok Sammy?"

Sam swallowed and nodded, but Dean saw through that. The kid was scarred, and it was this guy's fault.

Right on cue John came in rubbing his hands on an already dirty rag, and looked at what was happening between his oldest and Jason.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

"Dad Jason was…touching Sam. I caught him in the act."

John didn't have a lot of friends in the hunting community just for this reason. He looked at Jason who was still standing behind Sam.

He knew Dean would never lie to him, especially about something like _this_. And looking at Sammy, he knew something had happened. Right away John lunged at Jason, and the guy didn't stand a chance. The two of them started fighting. John had the upper hand being so full of adrenaline and just pure white hot rage. Once Dean saw Sam whimper and throw his arms over his head once John attacked Jason he knew he had to act. The action was way too close to where Sam was sitting. Dean quickly jumped on the table Sam was working on and grabbed onto Sam with a death grip. He easily pulled Sam into his arms and jumped off the table, not letting go of Sam as he held the younger boy on his shoulder. Sam was smart and brave for his age, but he never had to deal with something like this. And he was still just a kid.

Jason was bloodied. John let go all of his humanity and let go on Jason. John then turned to his boys. Dean was holding onto Sam tight, and Sam was on his shoulder sobbing. It was a mistake to bring someone he didn't know into the house and to meet his sons.

"Dean. I'll be back."

Dean nodded. John dragged Jason's body to his truck. No way was this guy getting near the impala. He threw him into the back, hotwired the car, and took off. Knowing Dean was more than capable of taking care of Sam while he was out 'taking care of Jason.'

Dean slowly lowered Sam to the ground. The poor kid was shaking and tears were coming down his face.

"You ok Sammy?"

"Yeah…" it was barely a whisper, but Dean heard it.

Sam not really wanting to lose the contact threw his arms around Dean. Dean hugged him back.

"Thanks for saving me Dean." Sam whispered in his ear.

Sam had a hero worship for his father, but he especially had it for his big brother. Dean practically raised him, and while John was tougher on Sam trying to get him to turn into a warrior, Dean was trying to get him to stay a child in a way. It seemed like his brother always listened to him when he was upset, always made sure the bullies stayed away from him, always took care of any scratch, and always made sure the supernatural stayed at bay and away from Sam. For some reason Sam just felt safer with Dean, and Dean was more than happy to keep him safe.

"Always Sammy." Dean was always going to keep Sam safe.

~*SPN*~

Sam is 16 and Dean is 20. Sam has been hunting for at least 2 and a half years. He became as tall as Dean at this point, and even though he was still skinny as hell, he was at least strong and more than capable of taking care of himself.

This was a werewolf hunt.

People would go missing, and found a week later with their hearts missing. Although there was something different about this case. It didn't seem like a rabid animal attack. It looked like a well-planned and clean crazy person attack who just happened to also be a dog. John had both his sons on this hunt, and made sure they were both on high alert. There was something about this hunt that just wasn't right. Even Sam couldn't really figure it out.

Without being able to get and more useful information, the three men got their guns loaded with silver bullets, whatever more arsenal they needed, and hit the road. Figuring they were headed into a werewolf hunt.

The three men were in the woods. The sun wasn't set yet, and the late spring air was beautiful. It would have been so serene if it wasn't for the blood thirsty creature they were currently trying to track. John was up ahead, while Sam and Dean were in back with their weapons.

"Dean, I can't put my finger on what's wrong with this hunt."

"Don't think too much about it. It's just a very meticulous werewolf."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"It's acting more human than werewolf. Maybe we should have waited a little bit longer."

Dean scoffed.

"There wasn't any more information to gather Mr. Wizard. We shoot it in the heart with the silver bullet and we're good."

Sam knew Dean was right. You can kill almost anything with a silver bullet to the heart, so this creature shouldn't be any different.

They all ventured further into the woods. John found a river and decided it was time to rest.

"Ok boys. Set up the tents. It's further in than I thought."

"That's kind of weird to. They aren't usually _this_ far into the dam woods. We aren't even on a path or trail anymore."

John sighed. He was frustrated with the dam werewolf.

"I know Sam. But once we find it, we kill it, and leave. Until then let's get some shut eye. This is taking longer than I thought."

Sam couldn't argue. He was dam tired. This really was taking a long dam time.

The three of them set up tents, Dean was in charge of getting the wood for the fire, and Sam was to get the water from the river that was close by at least. John was re-reviewing all the information.

It was dark out by this point. Sam made sure to have his flashlight in one hand while he had the canteens in the other. He could hear the rushing water up ahead. Once he got to the river he noticed a powder substance lining the bank, looked almost like flour, but he didn't think much of it.

The longer he was sitting there filling up the canteens the more sleepy he was getting. Once he got to the second canteen he could barely keep his eyes open. He went to yell for his dad when he saw a Native American looking man standing next to him.

' _How the heck did he get there without me noticing?'_ Sam thought to himself, too tired to speak.

Suddenly the world went dark, and Sam felt strong arms holding him. Although he knew the arms didn't belong to his family, he was too tired to fight as the mysterious man threw Sam over his shoulder like he weighed nothing and walked away.

Dean just made it back to the camp site, expecting to find his family sitting there. He put the dry wood he found on the ground and started to get to work on the fire.

"Dad where did Sammy go?"

"He went to fill the canteens from the river." John said without looking up from the paper he was currently studying.

"Didn't he leave at the same time I did? I mean the river is literally right over there."

That got John's attention. He lifted his head up and looked towards the direction of the river.

"SAM!" Dean shouted scarring his father and several wild life.

"God Dean. " Was all John said looking at his oldest.

"I'm gonna go look for him. He can't be far."

Dean tugged on his jacket and started for the river.

"Yell if you need me Dean."

John wanted to make sure Sam was ok, but he knew Dean was more than capable of taking care of Sam. The kid was probably admiring the night sky and got distracted. John went to start the fire.

Dean had his flashlight out the entire time, never turning it off from gathering the fire wood. He was speed walking at this point. He was almost positive that Sam was fine and just checking out the constellations, but _almost_ wasn't good enough for Dean. There were a million different scenarios running through his head. The one in the forefront of his mind being that Sam lost his footing, fell into the river, and is currently being dragged away by the current in the dark of night. That just made his quicken his pace.

Dean made it to the river in no time. Right away panic started to sink in once he saw the three canteens laying on the water bed. Then he noticed Sam's boot print, but also a second pair of tracks. Dean closely inspected the prints. He saw Sam's trail leading from the camp to the water, then the bare foot prints leading from a random bush to where the canteens were, then the bare footprints walking away, alone, and they were deeper indentations in the ground indicating it was carrying something heavy. Something like Sam.

"DAD!" Dean yelled realizing someone took his brother, and in that case why didn't Sam scream for help? It didn't even look like there was a struggle unless he snuck up behind him. Was this phantom guy watching them the whole time? Why was he bare foot? Why did he want Sam?

Suddenly Dean started to get light headed and sleepy. He was just about to sit down when John came running over to him.

"Dean what is it? Where's Sam?"

"I uh… the prints. It looks like someone came up behind him and then just took him."

Dean was blinking and trying to keep focus.

"Dean what's wrong?" John asked realizing his son was wavering back and forth.

"I don't know…it feels like I was drugged."

John looked around but saw nothing.

"Did someone drug you?"

Dean shook his head 'no.'

"No one was here when I got here."

' _Weird.'_ John thought. He left Dean for a minute and ran his flashlight over to the river. He saw the white powder line the river bank. He suddenly realized the closer he got, the more tired he became. He also noticed Sam's handprint in the white dusting. He quickly pulled back to where Dean was.

"I think it has to do with the white powder by the river. Maybe Sam got taken when he touched it to fill the canteens. We need to get out of here before we fall asleep and re-group."

Dean shook his head.

"We have to follow the prints to Sam. Who knows what the hell is going on, and now this…whatever _this is_ got Sam."

"If we fall asleep we can't help Sam. Once we get away from the river and become more alert, we will find him."

John put one arm around Dean's waist, and led him back to the camp site. This was a new development, or he had missed something very vital.

Sam was just waking up. His eyes didn't want to open and his body just didn't want to work with him at the moment. He tried to move his limbs but realized he couldn't. His wrists were tied in the back and his ankles were also tied. Still he tried to open his eyes and take in his surroundings. All he was able to see was the same native American man from before sitting at the opposite side of the room, then his vision went blurry, and he quickly fell back to sleep.

It was about 30 minutes later before Dean was fully able to bring himself out of the stupor from being close to the river and that mysterious powder. His mind had one goal, and that was to find Sam.

John and Dean brought their weapons and whatever else they needed with them. They started following the bare foot prints from where Sam was taken, and followed them through the woods.

"Did you find out anything about that powder?"

John sighed.

"Yeah. Apparently there was a little bit of white powder on a couple of the victim's hands, but since it wasn't on all the hands I ruled it out to be nothing."

"The powder was fine. It most likely got wiped away….Hey dad, what does this have to do with the werewolf?"

Dean hated it when Sam was in danger. That was when he went full protective/hunter mode. He was ready to kill whatever creature this was.

"I don't know yet. Let's just hope the silver bullets will actually work on whatever this is. Once we find Sam, we get him away, and then decide what we are going to do."

Dean couldn't agree more. If the creature holding Sam can be taken down by silver bullets than all the better. If not then there was some serious work to be done. But first things first, save Sam.

Sam was waking up again. He was in the same spot and his wrists and ankles were still tied. This time he felt a little bit more coherent. He took in his surroundings, and realized he was in a cave. A fire in the middle was the only source of light as he looked at the Native American, who suddenly realized his prey was awake.

The man moved over to Sam who was trying to move away, but wasn't getting far being tied up and still under the influence of whatever had happened to him.

"Don't come near me." Sam said with as much confidence as he could muster. Sure he could be intimidating, but nothing like Dean.

The man kneeled down right next to Sam. He had darker skin, some markings painted on his face, long dark brown hair past his shoulders, and a mean look in his eye. Sam could tell this guy was tall, maybe taller than him even. It didn't help that this guy was very well built.

"What do you want?"

"You're a hunter. You came here to kill me. I want the others to leave."

"Wha… the others?"

"The other two men that are with you. I want them to leave these woods."

"The other two men with me are my father and brother. They aren't going to leave without me. Actually I'm sure they're looking for right now, and trust me they aren't going to be happy when they do find me. You're as good as dead."

Sam probably shouldn't have antagonized him. After all this guy was most likely going to kill him.

"Family? If they leave, I will let you go, and you guys never come back."

Was this guy trying to negotiate?

"Listen they are NOT going to leave without me. Especially since you killed all those people."

"All those other people were food for my inner beast. It needs to be fed."

"Wait, are you the werewolf?"

It looked like the Native American was thinking.

"I am a wolf. I can change into a lot of different animals. I am not a werewolf. I can change anytime I want, regardless of the cycle of our sister moon."

"Why let me go at all then?"

"The people I ate were un-important. You and your family are just as the great hunter in the sky. I will not harm you if I don't have to."

This whole thing was becoming weird, even for Sam. And he's seen a lot of weird things in his life. One thing was for sure, this guy was the beast killing the people, and he needed to be stopped. He also knew his family were great trackers, and were going to find him and could down this guy.

"You're talking about Orion hunter constellation."

The man nodded his head. Sam actually wanted to learn more. The more he learned the better future hunts could be. After all this guy wasn't going to kill him.

Suddenly the two men heard a noise towards the entrance of the cave and they both looked. Sam automatically knew it was his family. The man stood up and walked over to a long table holding a knife. Before he could move any further John and Dean stepped in the cave, guns drawn, and pointed at this man.

Dean heard voices in the cave, one he knew was Sam's.

Both him and John looked in and saw a big guy walk away from an awake Sam, and decided then to make their rescue.

Right away as John slowly walked towards the man, Dean walked slowly over to his fallen brother. He kneeled down next to him.

"You ok Sammy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Dean I got him. Get your brother out of here."

Dean didn't need to be told twice. He put his gun on the ground in front of him where he could easily grab it if he needed it, and then pulled out his hunting knife. Slowly he pulled Sam up so he was sitting, and got to work cutting the coarse rope around his wrists and ankles, the whole time keeping an eye on the guy who took him.

Once the ropes were gone Dean helped a still dizzy and somewhat drowsy Sam to his feet. He had one arm around the kid's waist. In the process making sure to put his knife away and make sure his gun was in the other hand, once again pointing it at the mysterious man.

Dean slowly back out of cave with Sam in tow, and let his dad take care of this.

Once they were out of the cave and walking, Sam started to become better while walking.

"Dean?"

"Yeah."

"I know it might be a little late, but maybe dad shouldn't kill 'em."

"What? He killed all those hikers after drugging them with that weird powder stuff, not to mention he was going to kill you to! No. He dies or he's just going to kill again."

"That's the thing though. He said he wasn't going to hurt me. He was saying something about me being a hunter and the constellation Orion and…and"

Ok so maybe Sam wasn't 100%. His eyes were drooping shut and he was starting to sway on his feet. Before he could fall Dean wrapped both arms around him, but not before muttering a string of curses about little brothers not supposed to be taller than older ones and dam why is he so heavy with all the salads he eats.

Dean put Sam on the forest floor. He checked to see if he had any injuries to account for him passing out, but none he could see. Plus his breathing and pulse was normal. Must still be the drugs in his system.

Dean had no choice but to carry him at this point to the camp site (that wasn't that far away thank goodness.) And wait for his dad to finish. Before he picked up Sam, the kid opened his eyes slightly.

"De…"

"Hey you're awake."

"Thanks for saving me."

With that Sam passed back out. Dean was sure after Sam turned 14 his 'hero worship' had faded, and was replaced with an over grown brooding teenager. But apparently not. Sam had a slight smile on his face and a light in his eyes as he looked at Dean and said it.

Dean got a smile on his face, and found the strength to carry his brother to the end of the earth if he had to.

Without a second thought he carefully lifted Sam on his shoulder, and with a new determination, carried Sam to the camp site, and whispered a silent "Anytime Sammy. Anytime."

~*SPN*~

Allendale SC. - Present day

A shifter has been on the loose. It's been taking the form one man after another just killing other random people for kicks. Sometimes it would be the person's loved ones, and sometimes just a stranger that got in its way. Either way it was a job for Sam and Dean, especially after watching some video footages of the different people and seeing the silver light reflection in their eyes. They deducted it was just one shifter since all the murders took place in Allendale SC, population of about only 3300, and so far there have been 5 murders in that one town.

The boys caught wind of the shifter in his new body at the park. They arrived early that morning and found him rather easily.

Sam and Dean were standing far away from the guy, as they watched him move around. Most likely looking for his newest target.

"Man what Is wrong with small towns that seem to bring out the crazies?" Dean asked more to himself.

"Concentrate Dean. We can't lose him."

Dean muttered something under his breath.

"You know we can just shoot him."

"Not in a public park we cant."

Dean said an agitated 'fine' under his breath as they continued to follow the shifter.

The three of them ended up in a secluded part of the woods that not a lot of people travel to because of the rough terrain, making it hard for families and even hikers to travel.

"We aren't wearing hiking equipment. Where the hell is he going?" Dean asked frustrated.

"I think he's on to us and trying to lose us."

Sam pushed himself faster up the rocky terrain trying not to lose the shifter. He was already out of his line of sight

"Sam hold up."

Sam ignored Dean and hurried up the rocky formation. Suddenly Dean caught movement on the other side of the river.

"Dam it! Sam the shifter is on the other side of the river already!"

Dean was already sliding down the rocks when Sam caught on to what he said.

"Ok wait I'm coming!"

"No, take the bridge and try to cut him off."

Sam looked to the side and saw an old out of date bridge that was high off the now raging river.

"That bridge isn't going to hold my weight!"

"Dam it Sam just take the freaking bridge and don't argue with me, he's getting away!" With th Dean took off running, finding rocks that would help him across the river.

Sure Sam's seen Dean angry before, but it seems ever since their dad died his fuse has been shorter than normal, and for some reason he took it out on Sam.

With a sigh Sam ran over to the rickety old bridge, and just looked at it. No way was this old thing going to hold his weight, but maybe if he was careful he would actually be able to cut off the shifter and he would save some lives.

Sam really didn't want to do this. He had a bad feeling about this, and the bridge looks like it's been decaying since the 1920's. He really didn't want to let the shifter get away OR have his brother yell at him all night about not following orders, so with a sigh, he put his foot on the bridge and held onto the old rope sides.

Slowly but surely he put one foot in front of the other. The bridge was holding, but barely. He was half way across when he heard the sounds of what sounded like rope snapping,

Sam's eyes went huge as he saw the ropes on the bridge start to come undone. At the same time the whole bridge started shaking. Sam was going to start running when the ropes gave out, and he found himself free falling into the raging river below him. The rope and wood was tangled around his body and limbs making it hard for him to swim and stay above water. Every time he was above the Icey water he tried shouting "DEAN!" but his voice didn't seem to carry. He was just hoping his brother realized something had happened and would come, but so far no sign of Dean. All Sam could do was wait, and hope his brother found him in time.

 ***Whew! That was long. Sometimes the chapters are not that long, but sometimes you just can't help it. R &R plz!***


	2. Chapter 2

***I got a note about this chapter, so I deleted it in order to re read it and I will post it. So forgive me for the original e-mail. I have no beta for my stories, and no one to read my stories for me before I put them up. I re-read them about 3 times, but even then it's not up to par sometimes. So if something doesn't make sense, feel free to let me know and if it's a big mistake I'll re-write the chapter. Also answers about Dennis and his past are coming up in later chapters. Good thing one of my good readers politely picked out my mistakes for me. I hope this is better!**

25 year old Dennis went to the one place he could relax. The woods. It was the place he would take his little brother Danny when they were kids, even as adults they liked venturing out here with some beers, rest, and relaxation.

Dennis was tall, somewhat well built, blonde hair and blue eyes. He had the heart of every girl in town when they saw him. Currently he was sitting on top a large boulder, nursing his beer and being deep in thought. Recently the days have been cold and lonely for him, ever since he decided to go into hiding.

Suddenly something caught his attention. He saw two young men give chase to another man. Right away he knew the two men weren't going to hurt the one, he was able to tell who the bad guy was and who were the good guys from a mile away, and the two men were the good guys.

Figuring they had to be cops he decided to sit back and watch the action. Although the one was fast and gave off a different energy, the other two seemed to know what they were doing. Until they started up the rock formation. He could barely hear them yelling, one of the guys telling the other to cross the old bridge to try and cut off the bad guy. That caught his attention knowing that old bridge was in bad shape for a long time running now. No way it would it hold a family of squirrels let alone a full grown man.

Dennis was now on the edge of the boulder, his beer a forgotten mess next to him. He knew this man was having second thoughts crossing the bridge, but decided to go ahead anyway. His breath stopped.

"No. What are you doing you fool? Just turn back." Dennis said to himself.

Dennis so badly wanted to scream to the young man, but he has been in hiding and didn't want to give away the fact that he has been watching them. Yet looking at him was pulling at Dennis's heart strings. He so reminded him of his little brother. There was something about him that screamed innocence even though he could this kid could handle himself in a fight.

Before he knew it Dennis saw the old rope bridge start to give way the more the young man crossed it. He saw the fear in his eyes, and finally the panic as the bridge finally fell, taking the kid with it.

Dennis saw a mess of man, rope and old wood fall directly into the cold raging water. He frantically scanned the area for the second man, but he was nowhere close by. He knew he couldn't let this man die. He couldn't live with himself if he walked away hoping for the best, just to see on the evening news that his body has washed on shore. He told himself he was going to be discreet and dam it he meant it, but right now, someone was in need of saving.

Without another thought he jumped off the top of the boulder he was on, except instead of falling, he was flying. And he was in complete control of his movements in the air as he soared towards the water and scanned the area for the fallen man. He knew the under currents were bad, and just wished he wasn't too late.

Finally he saw the man bobbing up and down in the water. The rope was tangled around him and the wood was weighing him down. He could tell it was hard for the young man to stay above water and catch a breath, so he had to act fast. Being in hiding be dammed!

~*SPN*~

Sam couldn't catch his breath. Between the freezing cold water and the extra weight of the bridge now wrapped around him he could barely stay above water. Every time he did come up he would take a big breath, just to be sucked back under again. It was either breath or call for Dean and he was pretty sure Dean wasn't in ear shot anymore.

Finally he saw a fallen tree further down the river. If he could grasp it and hold on, he could try to pull himself to shore.

He was able to grab a branch as the rapids sped past him. The branch he got was thin and brittle, so he was hoping it would hold out. Even stationary at the moment the water was hitting him in the face at full speed, and showing no signs of slowing down. He was hoping Dean would hurry up and notice he was missing.

Just as the branch was braking Sam felt a strong and steady hand grab onto his wrist. Next thing he knew there was someone wrapping their arms around his chest, and start to pull him towards shore as if he weighed nothing at all.

~*SPN*~

Dennis made it just in time to grab the young man's wrist to keep him from traveling further down the river. He then landed himself directly behind him and wrapped his arms around his chest to keep him above water. It was easy to manhandle him from the raging rapids to the safety of the shore, although the rope and wooden boards were annoying.

He knew he was still awake and aware. Dennis laid the man down on the patch of grass, and started carefully taking away the rope and boards. He threw them aside and looked at the man he just saved. He noticed he was taller than he thought, had a mop of unruly brown hair and soulful eyes. He reminded him so much of his little brother.

Dennis was thinking of leaving him and hope his partner came back, but decided against it. He had to keep the young man awake and check if there were any injuries. He leaned over him.

"Hey buddy do you hurt anywhere?" Dennis asked with a concerned look in his eyes.

Sam was panting. He could have died, but fortunately no major damage was done. All he knows was _someone_ saved him from a watery grave, and that person HAD to be his brother…who else would have done it after all?

"Dean?" Sam asked. He actually did hit his head on a rock, but nothing serious. He was more than expecting to see his brother standing over him, but once he opened his eyes, he saw a stranger.

"Sorry pal. Not Dean."

"Who…who are you?" Sam asked confused. Where the heck did this guy come from?

Dennis couldn't help but smile.

"Hey kid you're going to be alright. You fell in the river."

Sam was slowly remembering. Ah yes, the stupid bridge. The stupid bridge that his stupid brother made his cross to save time. Sam went to sit up when Dennis put a hand on his chest so that he would lay down again.

"I wouldn't move around too much. We don't know what kind of injuries you could have gotten."

Sam looked at this man, this _stranger._ What did he care if he was hurt or not?

"How did I get out of the river? Was it Dean?"

Dennis shook his head.

"I saw you fall in and I jumped in after you. Is Dean your partner?"

' _partner?'_ Sam thought.

"Um uh no, he's my brother."

"Brother? I thought you guy were cops by the way you were chasing that other guy."

 _'_ _Oh that's right the shifter!'_ Once again Sam tried to get up but Dennis held him down firmly.

"I have to go. I have to make sure my brother is ok."

"I'm sure your brother is fine, it's you that we need to worry about right now."

Dennis started taking off his jacket. It didn't get as wet and it was water-proof anyway. He placed his own coat over Sam so that he stayed warm.

~*SPN*~

Sam wasn't sure what was happening. One minute he was sure he was going to drown and the next some stranger was taking care of him. The same way Dean _used_ to take care of him.

He laid there suddenly appreciative of the comfortable and warm jacket placed on him. It was so comforting and welcoming he let his eyes slip close for just a minute and relax. Also something inside of him told him he could trust this stranger. He had a sixth sense about these things and right now, he felt safe and protected. He missed this feeling. He opened his eyes again and noticed the stranger was more relaxed and had a slight smirk on his face.

"So uh, you save my life?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I guess you could say that. I couldn't just have you drown after all."

"Well thanks for that. I appreciate it."

"It was no problem."

"My name's Sam by the way."

"I'm Dennis."

"Hey Dennis, I think I'm feeling ok enough to at least sit up now."

Dennis put one hand behind Sam's back and helped him sit. He then took his jacket off Sam's chest and draped it around his shoulders. Sam instinctually pulled it closer.

"How you feeling?"

"Better, thanks. Say how were you able to get me to shore? The river is crazy strong and I'm not exactly easy to handle."

"Let's call it adrenaline."

Sam smiled. He instantly felt a connection to Dennis, like an old friend that's always been there for him. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the booming voice of his brother.

 _"_ _SAM!"_

It made both Sam and Dennis jump and turn in the direction.

"That your brother?"

"Yup. That would be Dean."

"He didn't sound too happy?"

"I'm sure he isn't."

Sure enough Dean appeared. He had dirt on him, twigs and leaves in his hair, and he was as irate as ever. Stomping threw the bushes and kicking branches as he made his way over to Sam and Dennis.

"Dam it Sam where the hell have you been?! Because of you we lost the dam shif…."

Dean stopped yelling when he noticed the stranger sitting with his brother.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked, as rude as ever.

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

Dennis stood up.

"Sam this is your brother Dean?"

"Yeah what about it?!" Dean yelled.

Dennis walked away from Sam's side and stood in front of him. Both Dennis and Dean had their chests puffed out and their shoulders squared like they were going to fight. Sam knew all the warning signs, and Dean had a short fuse as it was.

"Well while you were off chasing that guy your brother here almost died! Lucky I was around!"

"Died?! What do you mean almost died?! He looks fine."

Sam rolled his eyes. Sometimes Dean could be so shallow.

"Sam here fell when that bridge collapsed. The bridge YOU told him to cross! An idiot could tell that thing was unstable, but you made him do it anyway."

Dean was fuming. Who the hell was this guy telling him what to do?!

"Is that what he said? That I _made_ him cross the bridge?... I had enough of this. Come on Sam lets go."

Sam went to get up, but when he stood he swayed dangerously. Before he could topple over Dennis turned around and caught him with lightning fast reflexes, but not only did he catch him, he picked him up bridal style. Which isn't easy considering Sam was 6'4" 200lbs of solid muscle, all the while Dennis wasn't breaking a sweat.

Dennis knew he's been caught by the way both brothers were looking at him. He picked up Sam before he could fall, but by the looks on the boys' faces, he had made a mistake.

"Look guys I can explain."

On instinct Dean pulled out his gun and aimed it right at Dennis.

"Put my brother down now!"

Slowly Dennis put Sam down, who then slowly walked over to Dean who still had the gun trained on Dennis.

"So what are you?" Dean asked. Sure he had silver bullets in the gun, but he had to be sure what he was dealing with.

"What am I?"

"The only things I know that can lift a full grown man like that would be supernatural creatures. So which one are you?"

"I'm human Dean you have to believe me!"

"Not a chance buddy."

Dean cocked the hammer of the gun when Sam spoke up.

"Dean wait! He saved my life when he could have let me die!"

Dean rose an eyebrow.

"Why did you save my brother?"

"Because I'm the good guy, you have to believe me."

Dean thought about it. This could be a trick to gain the boys trust then kill them when they were least expecting it, but before he made up his mind to pull the trigger, they heard talking. It was a few hikers that dared travel up the rocks this way. It only took Dean a second to look away, and when he looked back Dennis was gone. Completely disappeared into thin air. Dean and Sam were looking all around but saw no sign of him.

Dean swore and put the gun away before someone saw him. He put Sam's arm around his neck and wrapped an arm around his waist to stabilize him, and they walked to the impala like that, keeping an eye out for the mysterious man.

~*SPN*~

Dennis sat on a large sturdy tree branch not far from where the boys were. He didn't mean to use his abilities in front of them. He wanted to come off as normal and then disappear from the public again. He didn't think the brothers would come hunting for him, at least not Sam. He seemed to be the more logical of the two while Dean was the action guy. But there was something about them, something about Sam that he felt drawn to. Something telling him to look out for them. Maybe it was time for him to come out of hiding after all this time. Maybe it was time for him to open up again.

Dennis let out a heavy sigh, and decided to start his reintroduction into this world, hoping this time would be different.

 **R &R please**


	3. Chapter 3

***This chapter is a bit shorter than the others.***

 ***Also those who are following 'Old faces new tricks', it's currently being worked on. I just happened to finish this chpt. first a long while ago.***

 ***Reminder : No beta ):**

Sam and Dean stayed quiet in the car. Both of them were trying to figure out what just happened and who was the stranger named Dennis who saved Sam instead of killing him? Not that they weren't grateful, but he obviously had some super human strength, which in itself didn't make him human at all.

They walked into the motel they were staying at, Sam walked over and sat on the edge of his bed while Dean started pacing in front of him.

"Come on Dean relax. If he wanted us dead he would have done it."

The brother's looked at each other and Dean noticed something.

"Is that your coat?"

Sam wasn't aware he was still wearing the coat that Dennis put on him. In fact he was clutching it closer to his body for the warmth.

"Um no, Dennis put it on me after he pulled me from the river."

Something clicked in Dean when Sam said that. Not to mention he was hugging the coat like it was a life saver. Dean was used to saving Sam and having Sam wear his leather coat until he was warm again. Seeing Sam clutch onto this stranger's coat who just saved him made him jealous and mad. How did it get so bad that Sam was drawing comfort from a stranger, and relying on a stranger rather than his own brother?

Unfortunately it was anger that got the best of him. No way was he going to admit to Sam that he was jealous of someone else doing his job.

"I'm going to take a shower, when I get out I want that coat thrown away and burned. After that we can look up this Dennis person and see what he is."

"Burn it?! I'm not going to burn it! The guy saved my life and you want to start burning his stuff? What if he comes back for it?"

"If he comes back for it he's a dead man. I don't want to see him until we know exactly what he is and how I kill him."

"I think that's a mistake. He could have let me die but he didn't! Instead he took care of me and made sure I was alright! If anything you should be thanking him!"

"Thanking him? I'm grateful he saved you, really I am, but he has super strength and god only knows what else going on with him, and not to mention I lost the shifter so now we have 2 supernatural creatures out there to kill, and this one we don't know squat about!"

" _This one_ has a name and it's Dennis and I'm not going to let you kill him."

There it was. Sam was dead set and locked his eyes on Dean's with complete stubbornness.

"You're not going to let me kill him? I don't think you have a choice."

Sam stood up and stood in front of Dean.

"I thought we were partners. Partners don't do this to each other, they talk things out and come to an understanding, and they don't overrule each other and decide what to do without taking in the other person's feelings into consideration. I thought we were past the part of you treating me like a little kid and start treating me as your equal. I guess I was wrong."

With that Sam walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, leaving a stunned Dean still standing in the middle of the room, feeling more like an ass with every second that passes. Suddenly he hears the shower start up.

"Dam it Sam I was going to take a shower you freaking girl!"

Dean knew Sam didn't hear it, it was mostly to be said to himself anyways. He deflated a little and fell back onto his bed throwing his arm over his eyes. The day's events started to run threw his head.

 _Dean yelling at Sam to cross the unsteady bridge._

 _Dean not even knowing his brother was in danger of dying._

 _Dean being pissed off at Sam for the shifter getting away._

 _Dean finding a stranger standing over his water logged little brother, offering him comfort._

 _Sam being picked up by said stranger as if he weighed nothing at all._

The truth was Dean didn't really think this Dennis guy was dangerous. He didn't get that 'bad guy' vibe off of him, but he was the unknown, and if it was one thing Dean hated it was the unknown. Especially the unknown saving his little brother. What did this guy want?

Dean got up and walked over to the laptop that sat on the table. He knew what the shifter was and how to kill it, that was the easy part. Now he had to figure out this other thing that came into their lives.

He typed in the town name and googled Dennis. He had no idea what he was even looking for or where to start but with that first name, but he had to start somewhere.

 _'_ _67 people match your description of Dennis…'_

 _Well ok then._

He knew he had to do the research when Sam wasn't around. The kid was defending this guy when he should be questioning everything about him. Sam was smart, but he could be so naïve sometimes. Just because the guy does one good deed doesn't erase all the bad ones he did…or Dean assumes he did.

He heard the shower turn off and quickly closed the laptop. Sam walked out with a towel around his hips and the wet clothes he was wearing from before, and put everything in a bag.

"After I get dressed I'll go down to the dry cleaners and do some laundry." Was all Sam said as he grabbed his duffel and walked back into the bathroom.

Dean quickly got up and looked in the bag Sam put his wet clothes in. He found the coat and started going through its pockets. Nothing. He was tempted to grab the coat and burn it himself, but decided against it after the speech Sam just gave. Dean knew his brother well enough to know he was more disappointed than angry at Dean's decision to instantly dislike the guy rather than give him a chance.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam sat in the laundry mat wearing a grey t-shirt and jeans, just thinking about everything that's happened. The clothes still had some time in the washer, and Sam still had to drop the coat off at the dry cleaners. Until then he sat there, holding the coat in his hands, as if it was going to tell him the answers to his questions.

Even though Dean decided Dennis was an evil being with some ulterior motive, Sam just couldn't bring himself to believe that someone who would save a strangers life was evil. Sure the strength he seemed to have was a bit concerning, it wasn't easy to lift Sam on a good day, let alone soak and wet. He didn't even seem to break a sweat at the effort of doing such a deed. There was certainly something about Dennis, but Sam was almost positive it wasn't evil.

"Hey."

Sam looked up at the voice he didn't recognize and saw Dennis standing right in front of him. His eyes became wide and he instinctively tried to straighten up and back away. Dennis saw the apprehension in the younger man's eyes.

"Hey Sam I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. Can I sit?"

Sam nodded, and Dennis took a seat next to his.

"I'm sorry for scaring you and your brother. I'm not here to hurt anyone, I really do want to help people. Actually at one point I _was_ helping people."

Sam started to become interested in Dennis's story and looked at him.

"What would you do to help people?"

Dennis smiled, he could see Sam was becoming less afraid of him.

"I have quite the backstory. But long story short, I am somewhat of a hero."

Dennis knew he was starting to sound corny, but it's not everyday he has a captive audience.

"The way you pulled me from the river, and picked me up, no normal person could do that. What are you?"

Dennis gave out an amused laugh.

"I'm human if that's what you're asking me. I just happen to have some advanced features. Super strength is certainly one of them."

Dennis casually put his hands behind his head and leaned back. Sam smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"One of them? What else can you do?"

"Let's just say I was in a tree when I saw you take a swim into the river."

"Can you…can you fly?"

Dennis smiled at the way Sam was starting to open up, and in doing so started to sound, and look younger than his years.

"I can. I jumped from the tree and swooped down."

Sam couldn't believe it. He smiled at the memories of watching Saturday morning cartoons with Dean and seeing the hero with super strength save the day. He always thought of Dean as one of those heroes, and now he actually gets to meet a real live superhero! This was almost too good to be true. Now if only he could stop smiling.

"I wish I could have seen it."

"You want to? I mean you want to see me fly?"

"Really?!"

Dennis smiled. Sam reminded him so much of his own baby brother.

"Yeah. Really."

Sam's smile brightened and Dennis put his hands down on his lap, and his eye caught something.

"Is that my coat?"

Sam forgot he was even holding it. He looked down and then looked back up at Dennis.

"Oh yeah, I was going to get it dry cleaned."

"Pppsshhh don't worry about dry cleaning it. Come on let's get going. There's an empty field not too far from here and I can show you what I can do."

Dennis stood up and Sam gladly joined him, coat still in hand.

"Wait. My brother would be pissed if he knew I was hanging out with you without…"

Sam was going to say some sort of protection, but he didn't have to finish his sentence as Dennis got the hint.

"I'm not one for keeping secrets against your own family, but I promise we won't be out long."

Sam weighed his options carefully. If he was wrong and Dennis was in fact some evil creature, Dean would never let him live it down. But on the other hand, Sam was a grown up, and his instincts were telling him to trust Dennis, and his instincts never let him down before. He bit his lip and decided he wasn't going to be gone long.

"Yeah ok."

"Great!"

The two men started heading out of the door when Dennis turned to him.

"Hey you might want to put that coat on. There's a little nip to the air."

"Aren't you going to be cold?"

"No way. My body can regulate itself pretty well."

Sam smirked. He threw the jacket on and followed Dennis the rest of the way outside.

"Where is there an open field? "

Dennis smirked and looked at Sam.

"It's not too far from here, if you fly."

Sam gave Dennis a look before realizing what he was saying.

"Fly? Here? There's people around, and I can't fly."

"If you trust me I can show you."

Again Sam weighed his options. There was a lot of trust going in on Sam's part. How he to know Dennis wasn't going to just drop him mid-air? Or fly him off to a different part of the world? Dennis seemed to see the gears in Sam's head spinning and grinned.

"I won't drop you, and if at any point you want me to land I will."

Sam let out a breath and nodded his head yes.

"Ok then follow me."

Dennis lead Sam to the back of an abandoned building. They snuck in and climbed the stairs all the way to the high roof.

"Thought you could fly." Sam said with a smirk on his face.

"Can't have people see. Not now anyway. Now this next part you may not be to comfortable with."

"Why?"

"Cause I have to carry you and a lot of guys don't like that."

"oooo. I think as long as you promise not to drop me I will be ok with it. Have to start somewhere right?"

Dennis was amazed at the innocence and trusting nature that Sam possessed. He also knew that if he in any way betrayed Sam's trust he would have to deal with Sam and especially Dean. He could tell the older brother was protective of Sam, and hell who wouldn't wanna be? Sam was strong and capable, but he was also very smart and innocent. Again Dennis smiled remembering his own younger brother, and what he would do to the person who dared hurt him in any way shape or form.

Slowly Dennis walked behind Sam. Effortlessly once again he lifted him into his arms, one arm securely under Sam's legs and the other under his back. Sam was a bit taller than he was, but he seemed light as a feather in his arms.

"Ok. Let me know if you feel uncomfortable in any way, and we'll land." Sam shook his head yes.

"Um is there anything I have to do on my part?"

"Put your arms around my neck, and hold on tight."

Sam squirmed and hesitantly put his long arms around Dennis's neck. If anyone were to see them they would think they were in a lover's embrace. He blew out a breath and looked up at Dennis.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I ever will be."

With that Dennis made sure his grasp was true, and took off.

Sam's heart started racing as they ascended higher and higher into the sky. He made sure his hands were clasped firmly together behind Dennis's neck. His stomach felt like it had butterflies in it as they flew through the sky. He couldn't help but grin as he looked all around him. The sky and sun and clouds were beautiful. He never felt so free in his life. He took a peek over at Dennis who was also grinning. Sam looked away again and admired the view. It's not every day you're able to do this sort of thing, unless you're a bird. Sam let his eyes close for a moment and he just pretended as if he was weightless, and he didn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders. Finally he could feel that they were slowly coming in for a landing. Just as graceful as Dennis took off, he landed.

Dennis was thrilled that he was able to earn and keep Sam's trust. Now that they have landed him and Sam could actually talk. Slowly Dennis put Sam down. He felt the younger man's hands untwine from behind his neck, and Sam had his feet on solid ground once again. Sam had his hands so tight together while in flight, that now they ached and he had to shake them loose.

"You enjoy that?"

"Yeah that was awesome! I'm telling you though Dean would have a heart attack. I got him on an airplane once for a…job we had to do and that was a miracle on it's own."

"Not everyone can enjoy flying."

"Dennis, how did _this_ happen? I mean were you born like this?"

Dennis looked around and looked back at Sam.

"Be right back."

Dennis took off and Sam just about fell back from watching him fly into the air. Not two minutes later Dennis returned carrying two large tree trunks, and putting them down across from each other.

"Have a seat."

Sam felt like a little kid watching his cartons while being around Dennis, and a part of him was guilty that he couldn't stop smiling. He sat down in front of Dennis on the tree and leaned in while he was listening.

"Sam, have you ever heard the tale of 'hero'?"


	5. Chapter 5

***Just another warning: I have no beta. I feel the need to remind everyone all the time because I can re-read the same chapter 3 times looking for mistakes or some kind of error on my part, and still find none. I mean if it's a huge error then I will delete the chapter and re-write it so it makes sense, but a very small detail and I'll leave it be.***

 ***Also I have A LOT going on this weekend. Normally my mother in law has my 2 boys over the weekend, but her mother Is currently in the E.R not knowing what's wrong, so I have the boys this weekend. Also even though I have Sat. off from work, I'm throwing a HUGE tag sale, AND going to try to transport and put together a big play scape in the back yard I recently bought for them. I'm putting up this chapter tonight, and I'm not positive when I'll be able to update this particular story, but it won't be like months. Lol. It will be like a week TOPS!***

 ***I'm also adding this same disclaimer for everyone following my other story. Some of the chapters were already written, so I'm just going to post it and let people catch up over the week.***

 ***Thank-you for everyone's support, and reviews are awesome! Don't need to wright one, just makes me feel good. Lol***

Sam sat with amused fascination as heard the story of a man named 'hero.'

"You see Sam, in ancient Greece there was a man and a woman who were madly in love. His name was Hero, hers was Helena. Anyway, Hero would swim to the island she lived on just to see her, and of course make love to her. Well one day she turned down a jealous male, and he in return threw Helena into the ocean hoping to kill her. Well Hero being a…well hero, of course saved her, and she would proclaim "Oh my Hero." As he would carry her to shore, and kill off the offending human."

"That's a cool story, but what does that have to do with you?"

"One day while walking home I noticed an old woman being harassed in an ally. I didn't have to be told twice to jump in and help her out. I got my ass handed to me of course, but I couldn't stand by and not do anything. Well next thing I know I'm waking up in a soft bed with the old woman sitting in a chair next to me. When I realized it was the same woman from the ally, I talked to her and made sure she was ok. She smiled the sweetest smile at me, and told me the tale of 'Hero.' She said she was in fact Helena from the story. I didn't believe her at first, I mean who would, but then she put her palm out to me, and before I knew it, her palm was glowing. I freaked a little, but I wasn't scared. She said Hero was killed by a god because of jealousy, but he was able to transfer his being into her soul, and that's why she was able to live so long. Well after some talking she told me she was ready to die, but she needed to find the right person to become a hero. She asked me if I wanted the job, I said yes, she gave me the essence, and before I knew it I was flying! And I had super strength! I asked her what the heck was going on, and she stated the magic of Hero brought out the best in a person, just like her beloved did for her. Apparently my best is flying and strength."

Sam smiled. This whole thing was bizarre, but he lived bizarre. He hunted and grew up around bizarre. This was an amazing kind though, the kind that gave him a new hope in humanity.

"That's an awesome story."

"Yeah, well she was an awesome woman. Sweet as can be."

For the next hour the two men sat and talked. They laughed and listened to each other's stories, Sam talked about him and Dean growing up, although for the time being he left out the hunting stuff, but other than that they were opening up to each other in the best possible way. They laughed so hard Dennis had to wipe a tear from his eye. Finally Sam looked down at his watch.

"Oh man, I completely forgot I was doing the laundry!"

Then Sam fished around in his pocket looking for his phone, he pulled it out and had a confused look on his face.

"What's up?"

"I don't have any missed calls."

Dennis could tell who Sam was expecting to call, Dean.

"Now that I think about it, I don't think there's any cell service up here."

Sam looked at his phone and noticed almost no bars, shit. He jumped up from the log.

"Oh man I have to get going! If Dean's been trying to call me and I'm not picking up he's going to freak!"

Dennis stood and moved close to Sam.

"We can head back if you want."

Sam nodded his head. Dennis came and picked him up, and just like before Sam clasped his hands behind Dennis's neck, and they took off into the sky. If it wasn't for the need to be carried like this, Sam wouldn't allow it. Dean would do it when he was little and too exhausted to walk from the car to the motel, or if they were on a hunt and Sam was hurt and knocked out, but other than that no one has carried him, and if they could he would be super impressed, but this was different. And he knew if Dean could see him now he would never live it down.

Once again Sam relaxed and watched the view. He knew if Dean was trying to get ahold of him and couldn't there would be hell to pay. And what could he say _? Sorry Dean couldn't pick up the phone, but I was hanging out with Dennis in a deserted field without weapons and cell service?_ Yeah like that would go over well. But he also didn't want to lie about his whereabouts, so maybe he would casually work it into a conversation when Dean was in a good mood.

Finally they came to the same roof top, not far from the laundry mat, and landed. Dennis put Sam down and they smiled.

"It was nice hanging out with you. I kind of locked myself away for a while and refused to come out."

Sam got a sad smile on his face.

"I know we were having a great time today, but you never did tell me the sad stuff. I mean you don't have to tell me anything, but if you ever really want to open up I'm here to talk to. I mean I didn't exactly tell you everything either."

"We will in good time." Dennis said in a hopeful tone. It would be nice to have someone to talk to again.

Suddenly Dennis froze. His heart beat picked up and his eyes went wide as he looked behind Sam's shoulder.

"No, can't be."

Sam knew he wasn't talking to him. He quickly turned around and noticed another man of similar build to Dennis walking up to them. Sam's instinct senses were screaming at him that this guy was up to no good, and judging by the stunned look on Dennis's face he was definitely not a good guy.

Sam felt as Dennis quickly grabbed him and practically flung him in back of him, while he stood protectively in front of Sam and between whoever this threat was.

Whatever was going on couldn't be good. For Dennis to act like this meant this new guy had to be trouble. But Dennis had super strength and could fly, so why was he acting like this guy was a major threat? Couldn't he just punch this man and send him flying into the next town?

Sam watched as the newcomer walked closer and closer, his tight black t-shirt showing off his intense display of muscles and his tight black jeans showing off his tall legs. If Dennis wasn't Dennis he would say this guy had an actual chance of fighting and defeating him. But knowing about Dennis, this will be over in 2 minutes.

"Stay here."

Dennis walked away from Sam and towards the guy. The way he spoke sounded just like Dean, full of authority and 'Do as I say' laced in the words. Sam wasn't worried, the confrontation won't last long. He got distracted when his cell phone started ringing. It made him jump and he answered it, still watching as finally the two men met and started talking.

"Dean hey."

" _Dean hey? Sammy where have you been?! I've been trying to call you!"_

"Yeah sorry I was somewhere without service."

" _The laundry mat_?"

"Um…no."

" _Ok where the hell are you then_?"

Sam watched as the discussion quickly became an argument, and now strained to hear what was going on while also trying to talk and listen to Dean.

"Um on top of an abandoned building near the laundry mat."

" _Sam…why are you on the roof of an abandoned building_?"

"Don't get mad, but I'm with Dennis."

Sam held his breath and made a worried face. Ok so maybe just taking off with Dennis without Dean's knowledge wasn't the greatest idea ever thought up.

Especially since he had to take the phone away from his ear as Dean was screaming into the dam phone.

" _Are you crazy?! You didn't even bring a gun with you and you're alone with him on top of some dam roof?! Did he hurt you?! Did he force you up there?! You know what I'm on my way I'll be there in 5 minutes! What's he doing now_?!"

Sam was relieved that at the moment Dean was more concerned than angry, but he knew that wasn't going to last long.

"Dean relax he didn't hurt me and I'm not here against my will. Right now he's talking to a guy that just came up here, but I haven't seen him before."

Before either brother could say anything else The new comer punched Dennis, and much to Sam's dismay Dennis actually went flying off the dam roof and over the side! Then the man's eyes focused on Sam, and he smiled as he walked in Sam's direction.

"Oh my god…oh no." Sam said it in his normal voice, and without missing a beat Dean heard it loud and clear.

" _Sam…..Sam what's going on_?!"

With the phone still in his hands Sam started back up as the man was coming menacingly closer. Ok maybe NOW was the time to panic. Sam was trying to plot a way to the door downstairs, but if this guy was able to punch a guy like Dennis than god only knows what he would do to a guy like Sam.

" _SAM_!"

Still backing up and keeping his eyes on the man he knew he needed Dean's help…NOW!

"Dean…I think I need help!"

 _"_ _Sammy what's going on_?"

Sam almost fell over the edge as he reached the edge of the roof. He yelped and swung his arms trying to regain his balance, but in doing so he accidently flung his phone and it fell off the roof and to the ground. He righted himself and looked over the edge. _'Oh God No_.' that was his only connection to Dean!

He turned back around and saw the man was right in front of him! He almost fell backwards again but the man grabbed Sam by the throat and squeezed, not hard enough to kill him, but it hurt. Sam put his hands up to the guy's wrist hoping to pull him off, but it was dam near impossible! And the man inched Sam back towards the edge until Sam's feet weren't even touching the rooftop anymore! And considering this guy was holding Sam up in the air, with one hand squeezed around his neck, and this guy wasn't struggling in the least, he knew he was something like Dennis, except an obvious bad guy.

The pressure increased as Sam was now perched over the edge of the rooftop. He could breathe but barely, and this man in front of him was still smiling, and his bright blue eyes were menacing. Where was Dennis?

"I see my old friend has a new interest."

The man talked like he wasn't dangling an innocent man over a ledge, and there was a lot of malice behind his words.

"You know what? You look a lot like his younger brother…did he tell you about what happened to him? About how he hurt him…Did he?!"

The man jerked on Sam's neck making him choke out. Tears were coming down his face as he was slowly loosing oxygen.

"No I guess not. You should have checked up on your friend's history before hanging out with him. Maybe I should just do him the favor and drop you, After all I'm sure it won't be long before you end up in a coma in the hospital just like Danny."

Sam was catching bits and pieces, but enough to be worried. Then he was flung hard onto the ground. The air was forced out of his already struggling lungs and he couldn't do anything except lay there struggling just to breath. He rolled over onto his side and coughed harshly. He knew the man was casting a shadow over him, watching him struggle. Who the hell was this guy?

Just as Sam was catching his breath there was a very heavy and very painful pressure on his wrist that was unbearable, and he screamed out in pain. He looked over and discovered a heavy black boot was currently on his wrist pinning it to the floor of the roof top. The man leaned down, his face was now close to Sam's and he was practically on top of Sam so he couldn't move. Between the pain in his wrist and still trying to catch his breath, he knew he was as good as screwed if help didn't come soon. All he could do was look up at his captor.

"Please…let me go." Sam wheezed out.

Sam knew if this guy was as strong as Dennis, he was in deep shit. Which meant that at the moment he was not above begging.

"I have a bone to pick with your friend. And since me and him are evenly matched, I'll have to take it out on you."

Before either boy could say anything else, Sam heard one of the sweetest sounds in the world.

"Get the hell away from him NOW!"

Both men looked in the direction of the voice, and Sam didn't even need to look to know exactly who it was. The anger in the voice was unmistakable….. Dean.

 ***BTW the story of 'Hero' was made up, although the real story of hero is fascinating and you should look into it. Thanks!***


	6. Chapter 6

***I've been getting a lot of reviews, mostly on my spelling and grammar errors. Trust me people language arts and math were my downfalls all through school. Again I would love a beta so they can correct any errors and tell me what looks good in the story and what doesn't, but I don't have one. Until then please be patient with me and try to enjoy the story.***

 ***Also I know it took a long time to update. I had my brother come down from Massachusetts so I was spending time with him, then both my boys and myself got sick with this virus, and I just got over a two week migraine. It's been rough, but as of right now I'm holding my own. But everything is back to normal now, so I can publish more frequently. Thank-you for your patience!***

 **~*SPN*~**

To say Dean was pissed off was an understatement. He knew Sam to be rebellious, and as smart as he was he always seemed to find himself in life threatening situations. He didn't know whether he was a shining beacon for trouble or if Sam was always in the wrong place at the wrong time and unprepared. Either way here was Dean, running up steps to get to the top of the abandoned warehouse, to get to his little brother who he knew was in trouble. Sam can handle himself in the best of situations, but if this had anything to do with freaking Dennis, which he's sure was the case, then he was going down. Super strength or not, Dean would fight him with every ounce of strength to make sure Sam was ok. To make sure Sam was safe.

Dean reached the top of the stairs. He reached for his gun and got it ready. With no time to waste he opened the rooftop door, and saw Sam on the ground with some guy stepping on him.

"What the hell?" Dean whispered curses under his breath. Who the hell was this guy?! Didn't matter. In the end he was hurting Sam, and in the end he would have to pay. Sam seemed to be holding his own, but he couldn't get from under this guy. Dean had to move fast. He still had silver bullets reserved for the run-away shifter, but if the bullets would work on this threat, he was going to use every last one. He crept as close as possible, and when it seemed the bad guy was getting closer and closer to Sam, he knew he had to act.

"Get the hell away from him NOW!" Dean tried to sound as authoritative as ever to get this guy's attention away from Sam.

Dean saw the guy and Sam both turn their heads. He could see relief in his brother's eyes, and a slight confusion coming from the other guy.

This new guy looked like a normal human and there was no Dennis around. Is it possible Dennis left Sam on top of this building and this guy just happened to be here and attacked? It didn't really make sense. Even if Dennis did leave Sam on top of the roof, this guy was to clean cut to be your run of the mill homeless or crack head looking for money. This guy looked cocky, and healthy. Dean was sure this had to do with Dennis somehow. But first things first.

Get bad guy away from Sam.

"Who the hell are you?" The newcomer currently holding Sam to the ground asked, and was slightly annoyed by the new disturbance. But it was just another human. Nothing he couldn't take care of.

"Police Department. Step away from the kid NOW or I shoot."

The threat smiled.

"Go ahead and shoot. That gun won't hurt me. Look this is between me and him, and when our friend recuperates, then him to. But if you value your life you will go back to the police department, and you get to live."

Dean was side stepping closer and closer to the threat, who was still standing on Sam pinning him to the ground by his wrist.

"Afraid I can't do that. Let the kid go. If you want, me and you can settle this. Like men."

The threat smiled wider.

"You're not really with the police department are you? You don't have that vibe. But I do have the sneaky suspicion that you know this guy right here."

He snuggled his boot into Sam's wrist who made a small whimper noise. Dean aimed his gun and was about to fire, when he felt a gush of air. Next thing he knows the threat on top of Sam is gone, and what looks like Dennis just flew by him into the threat, and slammed into the top part of the building next door. From what he could tell they were fighting, but right then and there he saw Sam catching his breath on the ground. He ran right over to him. Sam was able to sit up as Dean kneeled down and instantly was checking him over.

"Sammy you ok? What the hell happened? I mean the phone call wasn't very reassuring."

Sam was out of breath. After all he was dangling from the rooftop by his neck for a bit, and then got roughed up some more.

"I don't know….Me and Dennis were up here…..this guy comes up and knocks Dennis off. I mean just hits him and he goes flying…Then he's on me. Saying something about revenge and ask Dennis about his little brother...Dean we have to get out of here. He's just as strong as Dennis is!"

Dean put the gun in his firing hand and helped Sam to his feet. He could tell Sam was going to have some impressive bruises, but it was nothing either one of them couldn't handle.

They heard the fighting from the building right across from them, and all they saw were two strong as hell guys tossing each other around. Dean grabbed Sam by his good arm and started dragging him away.

"If that guy is as strong as Dennis we need to get out of here. Especially if he has it out for you. The second we get back to the motel room; you're telling me everything that happened."

Without protest Sam followed Dean's lead. He knew in some ways he screwed up, and he knew he wasn't going to get off the hook. He may be a fully grown adult, but once Dean gave him his "Don't argue with me" voice, he knew he had to do as told. If not for his own safety, but also because he knew the second he saw Sam didn't have any life threatening injuries, he was going to be pissed. Not just 'go to your room without dessert' pissed, but 'you didn't listen to me and now look what happened I'm going to hit you myself' pissed.

Sam allowed the rough treatment on his elbow as he was dragged across the roof top, and away from any kind of super strength human that could possibly hurt him. One part of his brain was yelling to go help Dennis, but he knew he was no match for the new opponent. Especially since his wrist may or may not be broken.

The two men were almost to the door when they felt a quick 'swoosh' of air above them, and saw a body in front of them. Unfortunately, it was the asshole who was holding Sam down, and he was currently blocking their only exit.

Dean pulled Sam behind him, and raised his gun.

"Who the hell are you pal?"

Dean was fed up. Fed up with all these super strong assholes gunning for his brother, fed up with these super strong assholes for putting his brother in this mess to begin with, just completely fed up, and was not above shooting this guy right in the heart to get past him and back to the motel room with a somewhat injured little brother, who had a lot of questions to answer. But first, this asshole in front of him had to be dealt with.

The stranger smiled AGAIN. If anything Dean wanted to hit this guy just for that smug smile that's always planted on his face when Dean was being serious and threatening. Dean wasn't joking right now, and having someone laughing at him was making him fume.

Running a hand threw his nicely kept hair, he looked at Dean.

"I'm Leonidas. Leo for short. I didn't realize my old friend Dennis came out of hiding, let alone making a friend in the process. That was a pretty stupid move on his part."

"Ok Leo, what are you? Are you a freak like Dennis or something else?" Dean wasn't sure if the silver bullets would work on whatever Dennis or this Leo guy was. But he was willing to try.

"Freak?! I'm practically a god! You should show some respect."

Now it was Dean's turn to smile.

"You can fly, and you have super strength. In my book you are a freak."

Sam flinched every time Dean said that word 'freak.' His whole life that's what he thought himself as, and Dean was just throwing the word around like it was confetti. He knew it wasn't aimed at him, but he still had his reserves about it. Either way right now he would stay silent, and do his best to be Dean's backup if he needed it, broken wrist or not.

Dean knew he struck a nerve. This guy thought of himself as a freaking god? Was he serious? He could tell this Leo guy was getting angrier more than smug now, which would lead to him either making a mistake and Dean could make his move, or him attacking in which Dean would fight. Sam has fought in worse conditions, but since this guy had targeted Sam, he more just wanted Sam out of the way all together.

Leo took a menacing step forward. He was impressed when the two mere mortals in front of him didn't even flinch. They saw his power, and yet weren't as intimidated as he would like. Although the kid he was dealing with earlier looked worse for wear, and knowing that not only is his enemy fond of him, but now this guy holding a gun on him had a bond with him, he figured it would fun to mess with the kid. He looked past Dean and right to Sam.

"Hey kid how's the wrist?"

Dean had just about had enough when this guy was intentionally menacing Sam. Without hesitation Dean shot the guy right in the heart, making Sam jump a mile high and gasp.

"Dean what the hell?!"

Another word wasn't able to be spoken as both Sam and Dean were still staring at an un harmed Leo. It seems the silver bullet just hit him and then fell to the ground.

Sam could feel Dean slowly but surely move backwards. Without hesitation Sam moved in rhythm with his brother's footsteps. This wasn't the time to question why the bullet just looked like it had annoyed the newcomer instead of making a gaping hole in his heart. This was the time to get the hell out of dodge. And fast.

Before they could move back any more Leo had grabbed Dean by the front of his jacket and flung him to the other side of the roof.

"Dean!"

Sam started towards his brother when Leo got right in front of him blocking his path. Sam was taking steps back trying to distance himself from himself and the threat known as Leo, who currently still had a smug smile on his face.

"That, was a nice try. But bullets won't work on me. Now that they're out of the way, why don't you and I go somewhere so we could talk."

Sam was still moving backwards trying to distance himself. He knew he was cornered, and he knew he was screwed. He himself didn't have a weapon, but he was positive that even if he did have one that it wouldn't work. He had no idea where Dennis was, and he had no idea if Dean was ok.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Again Sam tried to sound brave and in control of the situation, but his voice wavered, and he suddenly felt like a helpless little kid on the playground facing a bully ten times his size. It looked like Leo was going to make a grab for him when again there was a blur, and just like that Leo was gone. Sent over the edge by a blur so fast that he was knocked off his feet and sent sprawling to the ground. He landed on both his wrists but moaned when his now bad wrist hit the rooftop hard. He pushed back the pain seeing it was now only Dean and himself on the roof top, so he had to act fast. Ignoring the throbbing pain in his wrist he scrambled up from his position and started the longer than anticipated jog over to where Dean was. Once he got there Dean was just starting to come to.

"Dean come on we have to go."

"What the hell happened?" Dean sounded drunk, and upon further inspection Sam saw a bump on his brother's head.

Shit concussion.

Sam was only hoping it was only mild.

"Leo went flying off the roof. I'm assuming Dennis had something to do with it, but we have to go NOW!" Dean sluggishly got up as Sam tried to help him with his good arm. Finally, Dean remembered the situation, and without a word took the lead.

~SPN*~

Both boys were able to make it off the roof, down the steps, and to ground level where they didn't see or hear any commotion. Taking this as a blessing they ran to the impala, Dean climbing behind the wheel as Sam took the passenger side. On any other day he would argue with Dean that he could drive better with a busted wrist than Dean could with a concussion, but right now he didn't want to start an argument.

They were able to safely arrive at their motel room. They both jumped out of the car and towards the door. The second they were inside Dean slammed and locked all the available locks on the door while Sam stood and watched. He was about to ask Dean if he could do anything when Dean turned around, and with fury in his eyes walked over to the dresser, and pushed it up the door with brute force it even scared Sam a little bit. He knew Dean was mad, and now he was hurt and mad which was always a bad combination. He watched as Dean was standing over the dresser in a stance that made it look like he was leaning on it in support. But the next second he was kicking it and cursing like Sam has never heard him curse before. This was becoming too much all at once.

"Dean stop it dam it! We can't lose our cool right now!"

Dean stopped and looked over at Sam. He didn't seem as angry, but the fury was still there.

"What the hell Sam?! I think I'm allowed a little freak out! I shot the bastard and the dam bullet just rolled off him like water. Which means the guns, knives, stakes, machetes, and everything else we have is completely useless! We can't even fight him hand to hand because he has super human strength like your new friend there, who which by the way is our only hope of getting out of this mess, and I still don't even trust him! What do you want me to do Sam hu?!...Is that your coat?"

Sam forgot he was still wearing Dennis's coat. Crap. Dean wasn't too fond of him wearing it the first time, and now here he was wearing it a second time. He knew it shouldn't have been a big deal, but for some reason to Dean it was. Ignoring his injured wrist, he took the coat off and flung it on the bed.

"What do you want to hear Dean?! That I screwed up? That by hanging out with Dennis I royally screwed up and now we may have a deadly enemy to deal with?!"

"Not _we_ little brother _. YOU. YOU_ have a deadly enemy to deal with. That guy wanted nothing to do with me! He was hurting YOU, he was after YOU, and I'm one hundred percent sure it was because YOU decided to go against my better judgement and trust Dennis. "

"I trusted Dennis because he is not the bad guy here! And since you seem so adamant that this was all MY fault, I'll go out there and finish this myself!"

Sam moved to the dresser forgetting about his wrist he tried to move the furniture with all his might, but once he did a horrible pain shot up his arm and he yelped out in pain. Sam fell to his knees and grasped his wrist, but the pain was so bad he blacked out, and if he didn't know any better he would swear he actually heard his brother calling his name in a concerned voice, before passing out altogether.


	7. Chapter 7

***I was nervous about this chapter, but I really hope it does justice to some unanswered questions! If something doesn't add up or make sense, let me know and I will fix it, then re-post a better chapter.***

 ***I have no beta, all spelling/grammar mistakes are mine. I did re-read it like 3 times, but again try to bare with me.***

 ***Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/put me on their alerts! Means he world to me.***

 ***Special thanks to M.G Ellsworth and Mutilated Pancake. They are amazing supporters and write great stories themselves! BTW I will get to your stories ladies. Promise! xoxo***

Sam slowly opened his eyes. He noticed he was on something soft, which was appreciated since he could feel a headache seeping through his skull. He went to take his arm to throw it over his eyes, but hissed at the sudden movement. He squinted his eyes enough to focus on why his wrist hurt, and saw that it had been securely wrapped by a thick bandage to the point where he couldn't move it if he wanted to. It was horribly soar and bruised on the areas of skin that weren't covered. What the… Oh yeah. That other guy who was incredibly strong was stepping on it like a dam bug. Then what? Dean was there, Dennis was fighting the guy, Dean got them off the roof and back to the motel, Dean was slightly freaking out about the whole ordeal…then what?

Sam opened his eyes more, and looked around the room to search out his brother. Was Dean hurt to? Suddenly the toilet flushed in the bathroom and Sam saw Dean exiting.

Dean noticed Sam was awake and a sad smile came across his face. He was not ready to have this conversation yet.

Sam slowly sat up without putting any pressure on his injured wrist, and noticed Dean looking at him like he had bad news. He had to know why he was sleeping.

"Dean, what happened?" His voice was hoarse and scratchy, but Sam shrugged it off.

Dean sighed. He walked over to the edge of Sam's bed and sat down.

"You blacked out."

"Blacked out? Why what happened?"

"I thought it was because you put too much pressure on your injured wrist and just passed out from the pain, but upon inspecting your wrist it wasn't broken to the point of you passing out. So I got you on the bed, and that's when I noticed the bruises on your neck. It looked like someone was strangling you. If you couldn't breathe for a certain amount of time mixed with the wrist injury, the adrenaline being gone plus any other injury I couldn't find at the time that you may have, could lead to you passing out like a girl. Now that you are awake, I can get the full story. Right little brother?"

Sam could see Dean was concerned, but the way his voice changed towards the end made him believe he was royally pissed off. It was the 'I'm glad you're ok, even though you're hurt, and by the way I'm still pissed off' tone. Sam's heard it more times than he would like when he was being reckless with his own well-being.

Sam sighed. He knew he messed up. Now it was time to come clean, and fess up.

"I was doing laundry, when Dennis saw me. He started talking to me and…"

"Wait, I think I can glue the rest of the story together from your 'give Dean a heart attack phone call.' He told you he could fly and he had super strength. Then for some ungodly reason, he flew you to a desert location, where must I remind you that you had no weapon or cell service. Then flying back an arch nemesis of his found the two of you. Looking at the finger shaped bruises on your neck, he strangled you. Then threw you to the ground and stomped on your wrist. Oh wait this is where I come in just in time to see said stranger having you pinned on the ground, where the lovely Dennis is nowhere in sight, and I had to try and rescue you from the other weirdo that can fly and also has super strength. Well I got you out of there, we came here, you started arguing with me, and that is where you passed out. Pretty basic stuff really."

Sam sighed and basically rolled his eyes. Dean's whole speech was laced with sarcasm and anger.

"Dean…"

"No listen Sam! We are packing, then high tailing it out of this one horse town! Things have gotten serious now that there are two super human freaks, and now one has his eye on you for some odd reason. So we are leaving so that Dennis and this guy can have it out the old fashioned way, without you getting in the middle. Cause I don't know about you but I am a mere simple human."

Sam just nodded in response. Dean was about ready to kill someone and Sam just hoped it wasn't him.

There was a sudden knock on the motel door which made both men jump. Dean instantly grabbed his gun, and had it out and ready. He looked at the door and slowly moved towards it. Carefully he looked through the peep hole. Upon seeing who it was he relaxed just a little, but kept his gun ready. He unlocked the door and opened it. The second he did Dennis came rushing in, looking a little worse for wear. Dean pushed the door shut and locked it.

Dennis saw the state Sam was in on the bed, and started over for the bed furthest from the door.

"Wait a dam minute!"

Dean's booming voice got the attention of Sam and Dennis, who both looked at a pissed off Dean with the gun in his hand.

"Ok Mr. Macho man, you are going to sit down at the table, over THERE." Dean pointed his gun in the direction of the table by the window. "And you are going to answer some questions I have for you, understand?"

Dennis slowly backed up away from his path to Sam and sat down in one of the chairs. He would glance at Sam once in a while, but kept his eyes on Dean mostly.

"Look Dean, I'm sorry really. I didn't want to get Sam in any trouble. I thought Leo was out of the picture, but obviously I was wrong."

Dean sat down on his bed, which pretty much blocked any view of Sam from where Dennis was seated.

"Talk wonder boy. We have all day."

Dennis sighed. This was going to be a very long day.

First Dennis told him what he already told Sam in the clearing. He told Dean all about the witch, her back round, and how he got his powers. That was the easy part.

"Ok, so you're like Superman but greek. Who the hell is this Leo guy and why did he go after Sam? I want _nothing_ left out."

Dennis made eye contact with Sam and sent a silent apology before continuing his tale.

"To start off with, Leo was the witch's son. The same witch that gave me the powers. He was under the impression that he was going to inherit his father's powers once he came of age. But his mother told me a secret right before she died. She said she could see into people's souls, and that her son's soul was dark. She said she would have loved to give him his father's powers, but he would use them for bad. But once I saved her and she was able to look into my soul, all she saw was good. That's why she gave me the powers. Well once Leo came home and found out what happened, he was livid. He swore to get his power's one way or another. I didn't realize it until he was too late, that somehow he was able to gain the same super powers that I had. To this day I don't know how he did it."

"Ok that's all peachy, but what does Sam have to do with this?"

Dennis looked away while tears were threatening to spill from his eyes. He slowly took out his wallet, and took out a picture. With a sad expression he looked upon it.

"I have a younger brother. His name is Daniel, Danny for short. I'm only 2 years older. When I was nineteen and he was seventeen, our parents died in a car crash. We were devastated. Because of our ages I was able to adopt him until he turned eighteen. Well between our parents will, and the fact that at the time I had a full time job and my own apartment, me and my brother lived quit happy for some time. Then I got the powers. The first thing I did was rush home to tell Danny about them. We always worshipped the superheroes on t.v when we were kids, so I figured he would get a kick out of it. He thought it was pretty cool at first. Then he started asking questions. After a while of doing research, he started to get nervous. He found out that witches are notorious for evil no matter what the spell. He wanted to go back to her house and talk to her so he could get a better understanding of everything. I told him no. I told him I forbid him to go there. You think he listened to me?"

Dean scoffed and smirked. Oh yeah he knew that all to dam well.

"Danny left. He found the house. But I found him before he could go into the deceased woman's house and start looking around. We got into a fight. He told me I wasn't the boss of him and he could do whatever he wanted. I told him that he didn't know what he was messing with, and I didn't want him involved. Especially since I barely knew what was going on myself. He pushed past me trying to go into the house. I grabbed him. I grabbed him harder than I meant to and hurt him. He started running away from me in fear. I followed him, and when I got him he started freaking out and yelling. Well when we were younger and would fight, it got physical. I lost myself for just a second, and punched him. The punch was so strong, it sent him flying and he hit into a brick wall. The wall crumbled around him. I couldn't believe what had happened. I was by his side In a second, hoping that he would open his eyes and be ok. When I got to him, he wasn't responsive and there was blood everywhere. I scooped him up and flew him to the hospital. I didn't care who saw. The doctor asked me what happened and I told him I found Danny like that. Well after everything was said and done, the doctor came to me and told me my brother was in a coma, and most likely will never wake up."

Tears started coming down Dennis's face. He tried to ignore them as he continued.

"I stayed by his side every day. I would talk to him and read to him. Until one day, Leo came to the hospital. I didn't really know who he was. I never actually met, just heard about him. But he came to Danny's hospital room one day. He said he saw everything. That he was in his mother's house when he heard the arguing. He knew who I was right away, and when he saw I had a little brother, he knew how he was going to get back at me for taking his powers. He was going to use Danny to make me sorry for taking what was rightfully his, by taking something that was rightfully mine. But when he came outside, the damage was already done. He told me I did more damage to my little brother than he ever could. Leo told me if I stopped using the powers, and just disappeared from existence, then he wouldn't hurt any innocent people. Including Danny. I thought he was going to ask for my powers, but he never did. Either way I started hiding. I would only come out to see Danny. I disappeared, and he disappeared. I guess using my powers made him come out of hiding. I don't know how he found out, but he did. Now I fear for everyone's life in this town."

Dean wiped his hand down his face in frustration.

"So why is he after Sam?"

Dennis looked up at Dean. He handed the picture to him.

Dean looked at the picture he was just handed. He saw a young Dennis, with his arm around a younger man. A younger man who was tall, with longer brown hair, a slim face, and dimples that lit up his hazel eyes. The kid in the picture looked just like Sam.

Dean let out a breath and handed the picture back to Dennis.

"Sam looks like your little brother."

"What?" Sam finally spoke up from the other bed after being thoroughly engrossed in the story. This involved him more than anything.

"That's why I saved you the way I did on the bridge that day. All I could picture was Danny falling off that bridge, and before I knew it I was flying overhead not caring about anything else but him. I think me saving Sam somehow triggered Leo and now he's pissed. I went back on my word, and god only knows what he's going to do about it now."

"Dennis can I speak to you outside, alone."

Sam stood up just as the other two stood.

"Alone? Dean this involves me to! Anything you say to him you can say in front of me!"

"Now is not the time Sam! And trust me I have lots to say you after I'm done talking to Hercules here."

Sam crossed his arms and looked down at the ground.

"Hercules didn't fly."

It was a whisper but Dean heard it. And Denis chuckled a little which rewarded him with a glare from Dean, and he sobered up fast. Looking back at his brother he was less than amused. Especially after Sam lifted his head and to Dean he looked younger than his years.

"You are staying here or I'm handcuffing you to the dam bed by your good wrist."

Sam went to protest, but right now he wasn't putting anything past Dean. Instead he sat down on the bed. He was sick of Dean treating him as little kid and not a partner or an equal. Once Dean had calmed down he had some words for him. But right now, Sam had to pick his battles.

Once Dean saw Sam sit down and actually pout, he felt a little bad. His whole life was to protect Sam, but right now he was failing miserably at that, and it was adding fuel to his already bright fire. If handcuffing Sam to the bed would help, he wouldn't hesitate.

Dean ushered Dennis outside to the front of the motel. Far away enough so Sam couldn't hear, but close enough so they could keep an eye on him. Dean had put the gun in his jeans so it was out of sight of the public eye. And even though it wouldn't hurt Dennis if he shot him, it would certainly make Dean feel better to try.

Dean crossed his arms while Dennis was staring at him with his hands in his pockets. He wanted to seem as less threatening as humanly possible in front of the brother's.

"You know Dean. Very few things intimidate me. But you kind of scare me a little."

Dean smiled. He wasn't expecting that from someone like Dennis. He looked him in the eye.

"Good. Cause if I didn't scare you I wouldn't be doing my job."

"What's your job exactly?"

Dean couldn't help but glance back at the room. His smile dropped as he remembered how beaten up Sam was. How he was useless to help him when it came to Leo and his super human abilities. How if it wasn't for Dennis showing up when he did, he couldn't have possibly get Sam off that roof safely.

"I get it you know." Dennis spoke up and Dean turned back to him. "I understand what it's like to be responsible for someone. I failed when it came to Danny."

"So you understand why I have to get Sam out of here? I can't let him stay in this town as long as someone like Leo is after him."

"Leo will follow you guys, and he will take Sam. He tried to on that roof back there before I tackled him. You need me to help you protect Sam or else Leo will get his hands on him."

"What about your brother. After all this time of the kid being in the hospital why didn't Leo make a strike against him?"

"He's in a coma. Leo wants to see me as well as anyone close to me suffer. He figures as long as Danny is in the hospital, I'm suffering as much as possible being able to see him as much as I can. He's not going to touch Danny. But Sam on the other hand…"

Dean didn't have to hear anymore. The bad guy was after Sam and he was at a loss at how to protect him without Dennis. It wasn't ideal bringing this stranger into his life, but until he could figure out a weakness for Leo, he had no choice.

"Dean I'm sorry for everything. Everything except saving Sam on the bridge that day. I would do it again in a heartbeat, and if you will have me, I want to help you protect him while I work on a way to defeat Leo."

It wasn't Dean's first choice to bring Dennis into their lives. But right now he knew he had himself to blame. If he wasn't being so careless and made Sam cross that unsteady bridge, then Sam wouldn't have fallen in, and Dennis wouldn't have had to make a daring rescue, hence ending up where they all were right now. He had to make it right, and protecting Sam was number one from this point on.

"Fine. But I'm calling the shots. And if I see something I don't like, you listen. Don't think just because you're strong that you can do whatever you want."

"Understood."

"Good. Also you and Sam are not to go off anywhere without me again unless you want a gun pointed at you."

Dennis sighed. This was going to be weird having someone call the shots. But if it was his little brother's life on the line like Sam's was, he would say the same exact thing Dean was saying.

"Deal."

Dean started back towards the room with Dennis following closely on his heels. They got into the motel room in time to see Sam laying down on the bed with his good wrist thrown over his eyes. Dean knew this was a migraine. Quickly he moved to the bathroom to get a glass of water and dug in his duffel for pain killers. He gently sat on the edge on Sam's bed, and in a comforting manner started talking to him.

"Hey kiddo. Have to take some pain killers ok? I can't have you throwing up all over me when that migraine goes nuclear."

Sam groaned, but held out his hands and took the two pills. Slowly he took the glass of water, and without spilling it managed to get it to his lips and swallow. He sighed with relief as he hated migraines. He was pissed off at his brother until all the pain was coming back to his sore body, as well as a splitting headache. He knew this was a peace offering.

Dennis leaned against the wall and looked at the two brothers. No matter how mad they were at each other, they were still there for each other no matter what. He made it his personal mission to make sure both these brothers' were safe. Especially Sam. He knew if anything happened to Sam, then that was it. Game over. He was making it his personal mission to step into his hero shoes once again, and bring Leo down once and for all. This was war.


	8. Chapter 8

***I have no beta so all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own. Please let me know if something doesn't make sense and I will fix it.***

It's been 3 days. 3 days of take-out food, 3 days of bad tv, 3 days of research, and 3 days of getting on each other's nerves. 3 men cooped up in a small motel room with practically nothing to do can drive anyone crazy. This was effecting Dean the most. He was trying to figure out how to keep himself sane AND how on earth he can take on someone like Leo by himself without Dennis's help. Sam kept himself busy with research and Dennis told them everything he knew. Finally, Dean started to snap.

"I can't take this anymore!" Dean threw his hands up and stopped pacing. He was like a caged animal. Sam looked up from his laptop and Dennis stopped writing from the small table in the bedroom. "I mean where the hell is this guy? Why hasn't he made his move yet? We are literally sitting ducks here!"

"You want him to attack us? Dean we still have no plan and no solid way of defending ourselves other than Dennis."

Sam didn't mean for his statement to sound like Dean was incapable, but that's exactly how it came off. Dean shook his head and looked at Sam.

"What are you saying? That I'm useless?"

"No I'm not saying your useless. I'm saying it's better to be sitting ducks than dead ones."

Sensing the tension in the room Dennis spoke up. "Sam's right. It's going to take a little while for us to figure this out and form a good plan so none of us gets killed. This guy is dangerous and I won't let him get near you."

Dennis was looking at Dean but knew he was talking about Sam. Somewhere along the way it became Dennis's job to look out for Sam, and Dennis's job to be his protector, while Dean was just some third wheel along for the ride. Worse yet there was nothing for Dean to hit. Normally him and Sam would find a hunt and he could kick some ass, but right now it was like they were under witness protection program and couldn't leave the tiny motel room. Which meant he would either have to hit Sam or Dennis, and he was not about to hit his brother, and hitting Dennis would be like hitting a brick wall. Dean started pacing again until he finally gave in.

"That's it!"

Dean grabbed his duffel bag and started throwing clothes and weapons into it. Sam put the laptop down and walked over to his brother.

"Dean…Dean stop!"

Now both boys were standing face to face, and they were both agitated beyond belief.

"I can't stay here and do nothing! This guy is dangerous and he's after you which means I'm getting to him before he can get to you, end of discussion."

"Leo is strong and fights dirty there's no way you can take him on by yourself. We need to stick together in order to fight him." Dennis knew trying to get through to Dean was an almost useless cause, but he had to try.

"I'll find a way. I always have, and I always will. But I'm not just going to sit here like a victim and do nothing. Right now we are the ones being hunted, we are the ones whose lives are in trouble, and I don't know about you little brother but I need to kick someone's ass."

Dean continued to put his things into his duffel bag as Sam stood there. He's been patient in this whole thing and here Dean was acting like he was the only one being affected by this new threat.

"You can't go out there by yourself!"

Dean stopped what he was doing and squared off against Sam.

"Watch me." Dean was practically seething as he grabbed his duffel and swung it over his shoulder. He made a move for the door but Dennis stepped in his path. "Get away from the door."

"No Dean I can't let you leave."

"Why not? Sam's safe with you right? You guys don't need me."

Now Dean was squaring off against Dennis who currently had his arms crossed.

"It's dangerous for you to be out by yourself. Leo may have his sights set on Sam but he will go after anyone just to get back at me, so you have a target on your back to."

Dennis hated that these two brothers were in danger because of him and now he had to fix it. But first he needed Dean to actually listen to him.

Dean looked right into Dennis's eyes and seethed out "Move." Dennis sighed and looked at the floor, then put his attention back on Sam who was still standing in the middle of the room looking like a lost puppy. He knew Dean was determined and other than restraining him he had no way of keeping him in the room. He hesitantly stepped aside, and Dean opened the door and left.

Sam saw Dennis step aside and started walking towards his brother. He was about to call out to him when the door slammed In his face. He looked at Dennis

"You're just going to let him leave?!"

"I can't stop him from leaving."

"You _can_ stop him from leaving!"

Dennis stepped up close to Sam.

"How am I supposed to get him to stay?! If I go extreme and handcuff him he will never trust me again and right now I need you two to trust me!"

Sam heard enough. He grabbed his coat and started for the motel door when Dennis held his hand out and placed it on Sam's chest.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm not letting him be on his own out there."

"Your life is in danger, you should stay here."

"He's my brother and I'm not letting him deal with this on his own."

Sam walked around Dennis's hand and opened the door, but Dennis put his hand out and slammed the door shut again. Sam looked up and saw an angry looking Dennis staring back at him. He knew there was no real reason to be afraid of Dennis, but he was lying in saying he didn't want Dean by his side at that moment. The truth was this was a witch's spell, and in Sam's experience anything to do with a witch's anything was bad news. He was hoping Dennis was in control of his powers and not giving into anything he couldn't control. His fear was upped a huge notch when Dennis grabbed ahold of his bicep and squeezed hard. Sam winced and hissed as Dennis's fingers dug in his arm. He took his free hand and put it on Dennis's wrist trying to pry him free, but he was latched on to Sam good. Sam tried not to panic as he tried to reason with him.

"Dennis let me go."

"I'm not letting you get hurt." Dennis spoke with a blank stare and a monotone voice that chilled Sam to his core. Maybe Dean was right and Dennis wasn't in the up and up after all. Maybe Dennis was one of the bad guys, but that didn't really make any sense. Sam still wasn't really getting a bad vibe, but he wasn't entirely convinced right now. He tried to talk calmly and didn't want to startle Dennis. Dean was still out in the open with no protection, and he had to get to him before Leo did.

"Well I'm not letting Dean get hurt. How about both of us go and find him. Maybe we can talk some sense into him." Sam put on his best puppy dog eyes without even trying. They were his go to weapon and right now they were in full blast. He had to protect Dean, but he was also hoping to get closer to Dean for comfort.

Dennis calmed down as Sam's voice became softer. He took one look at Sam's eyes and saw Danny staring back at him, and it made him remember the last fight they ever had. He had gotten pissed off at his brother for not listening to him and he accidently put him in the emergency room. He wanted to grab Sam and tie him to the bed or lock him in the bathroom while he forced Dean back to the safety of the motel room, but he couldn't lose their trust. There was also the option of holding Sam hostage and forcing Dean back to the room by telling him he had the intent to hurt Sam, but that would be over-kill and he was not about to sink that low just to get Dean to do what he wanted. They needed to stay together and trust each other if they were going to get through this alive. Dennis had to be in control of himself and not in control of the brother's. He had to remind himself that he was there to protect them, to protect Sam, and right now he was doing more harm than good in trying to take complete control.

Dennis sighed, he let go of Sam's bicep and stepped back from the door. He saw Sam take a solid step back and noticed the slight fear in his eyes. It was the same look his own little brother gave him after he grabbed him, and before he put him through a brick wall. He finally got control of himself, and looked at Sam.

"Fine we will go get Dean. But you have to stay close to me. Leo could be anywhere just waiting for us to let our guard then then we are all screwed."

Sam was going to take this for what it was. An apology. Dennis lost himself for only a moment, but pulled himself back before he could do any real damage. Even Dean had hit Sam a few times growing up because he lost himself to a bought of anger. He knew Dean didn't mean anything by it, it was just his way of dealing with uncontrollable anger. Apparently Dennis was the same way. More action and less talking. It was something he both admired and hated with Dean. The whole ' _shoot first ask questions later.'_ Right now wasn't the time for Sam to push his luck. He was going to find Dean, then talk to Dennis later when everything was calmed down.

Sam whispered a 'thank-you' and smiled.

Dennis saw Sam smile a little bit and his heart fluttered. He needed to visit his little brother in the hospital soon or else his whole world was going to shatter. But first thing's first. Get Dean back to the safety of the motel room, and then find a way to keep the brother's safe, and possibly even find a way to kill Leo once and for all and put an end to his hell hole.

~*SPN*~

Dean got in his car and sped off down the street as fast as he could. He made sure to have his radio blaring as he swore a string of curses under his breath. If it was one thing he hated it was feeling useless and not needed. He knew Sam would be Safe with Dennis. The guy was freaking superman in real life and how the hell could he compete with that? Sure he was always there for Sam growing up. In their lifetime on this planet he's pulled Sam out of a burning house twice, and saved his brother from anything from bullies to supernatural fuglies that thought that because Sam was smaller and less experienced that he would be an easier target.

That always pissed Dean off. Whenever Dean or their dad were getting close to a witch or werewolf or anything else that couldn't hold its own in a real fight, they would either verbally say they would hurt Sam, or actually make a solid attempt in kidnapping him and using him against his dad and brother. There were quite a few times when Sam actually was kidnapped. Dean would remember it was HIS job to find his brother and save him. And every time he did, Sam would look at him like he hung the dam moon. Didn't matter how old Sam was, whenever his life was at stake and Dean saved him he gave him that look that said 'thank-you' and 'you're my hero' all in one.

Somewhere along the line after their father died, Dean saw less and less of that look in Sam's eyes. Of course now that Dean thought about it he did start to push away whenever Sam tried to talk to him.

Dean thought about it for a minute and thought back at the way Sam looked at Dennis the first time he saved him at the bridge. That look should have been Dean's, but he was so wound up in the hunt at hand that he put Sam on the back burner and as a result Sam almost died.

Dean was brought out of his thoughts when a person ran in front of his car. He stepped on his brakes just in time for the stranger to stop in the middle of the street. The impala almost hit the person head on, but just missed him.

Dean's hands were turning white from the grip on his steering wheel. Where the hell did this guy come from? Dean got out of the car and looked at the poor guy he almost ran over because he was to lost in his own thoughts. The guy seemed ok, just scared because he was almost run over by a huge badass car.

Dean got out of the car and made his way to the person who was breathing heavily.

"Hey pal you ok?" Dean got close enough to the person so he could somewhat examine him. "You need to go to the hospital or something?"

The person looked up and stared at Dean like he knew him. Dean was sure he's never met the person before, but he wasn't sure. There was something oddly familiar about this person, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Finally, the man spoke.

" Yeah. Actually if I could get a ride that would be nice. I think I'm in shock."

Dean nodded and motioned for the stranger to get in the front seat of the car. Once he was settled he got in the driver's seat, and pulled back into the road headed towards the hospital.

It was quiet in the car at first. The man was looking straight ahead and Dean drove while stealing worried glances towards the stranger. Finally he spoke first.

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

The stranger didn't talk and just looked ahead. It was unsettling to Dean to say the least, but once he got the man to the emergency room and gave him a fake name, he could get on with his real problems and try to figure out how to solve them.

Dean looked back towards the road, intent on getting to the destination in a timely manner. He decided to at least ask for the man's name, but when he turned back the man had an unsettling smile on his face, and his eyes flashed white for just a second. It was long enough for the shifter to hit Dean over the head, then once he was out take control of the wheel and ease hit foot onto the brake so the car came to a complete stop. He then quickly got out of the car, took the keys, unlocked the trunk, and easily hoisted Dean's body out of the driver's seat, and into the trunk and closed the lid. He didn't mean to run into the hunter that was chasing him in the park. He had successfully lost him that day with the intent on killing him and his brother at a later date when he was more prepared. But right now catching the older brother unprepared and alone worked as well. Now all he had to do was lure the second brother out from where he was, and he could kill two hunters with one stone.

 ***Things got scary with Dennis there for a moment! And now the shifter comes back to play. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

***Thank-you for being patient! I hate sending out chapters later than a week in between each other!***

 ***I have no beta so all mistakes are my own! I will go back and fix something if something doesn't make sense, so feel free to give constructive criticism, and I will do my best.***

 ***Thank you everyone who has commented/put my story on alerts!***

Dean woke up knowing he was in deep shit. His head hurt and his hands were tied firmly behind his back. He knew he recognized that bastard of a shifter, but was to angry and wound up with everything else going on didn't notice the danger until it was too late. The dam thing didn't even shed his skin. It was just running blind.

His first thought went to Sam. He looked around the room for his brother but remembered he was safely tucked away at the motel room, protected by his hero. The idea made Dean's stomach churn and he wanted to throw up. How could he prove to Sam that he could take care of him when he can't even handle a simple shifter, or a simple river rescue for that fact. He wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to stay with Dennis for good and leave Dean.

Again his stomach started to churn. The throw up was coming.

He was about to up-chuck when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see the shifter, or himself looking back at him.

Crap.

The next thing he heard was the shifter's laughter. Dean lifted an eyebrow, and tried to breath threw his need to throw-up. Instead he focused on the shifter.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Dean tried to sound intimidating but knew that wasn't how he was coming off.

The shifter came right in front of and knelt down so he was eye level.

"You! I'm laughing at you! I never thought the almighty Dean Winchester was intimidated by anyone!"

"I'm not intimidated by you asshole."

The shifter rolled his eyes.

"Not me smart-ass. Dennis. That real life super hero who is currently your little brother's new live action hero."

Dean wasn't sure if he was more pissed at his current predicament of being caught or the fact that the dam shifter saw right into those specific current memories.

Dean's face softened. Hearing someone call Dennis Sam's hero was different then thinking it and quickly pushed it to the back of his mind. He could be in denial all he wants, but right now he was cornered.

"And what's up with this Leo guy? I'm kind of starting to like him."

Dean's face quickly went from slightly defeated too angry within a second.

"That's none of your business."

Dean wasn't sure what to say at this point. But it was true to heart that this shifter had no right asking about any of this stuff.

The shifter straightened up and had a cocky smile on his face.

"I kind of want to meet this Dennis guy myself and get a feel for him. I want to meet the guy that has the almighty Dean feeling bad about himself."

And there was Dean's silver lining. If the shifter went to meet up with Dennis and made a threatening move towards Sam, he would have the bastard shifter dead in no time flat. But he didn't say anything and tried to let the look of defeat say everything. Without any more words the shifter started walking away.

"See ya later. I may have your little brother in tow with my next time we meet. That way I can kill him while you watch."

Dean didn't say anything as the shifter left. He knew Dennis was much stronger than the dam shifter, and he would kill him in a heartbeat once Sam revealed what he really was. With the hope of Dennis saving the day…much to his dismay. He started trying to undo the knots holding him in place.

~*SPN*~

The shifter was driving down the road in the impala. He had a huge grin on his face and a song in his heart. He was hesitant on meeting this Dennis person who seemed to have super human powers, but anyone that could make Dean feel inferior without even trying was ok in his book. And everyone has a weakness, even superhero's. Dennis really wasn't his main concern though, he just wanted Sam and he would be on his way back to Dean to torture them. Surely Dennis could understand this wasn't his fight. After all he had this Leo guy to tend to. Surely Sam and Dean weren't as important as this other super human?

He was brought out of his thoughts when a lone figure seemed to come out of nowhere and stand right in front of the impala. He skidded on the brakes and managed to miss him only by an inch. Good thing Dean kept up with the maintenance or this guy would be road kill.

Angrily he got out of the car. He didn't have time for this guy to just stand there and look pretty. He was on a mission for god sakes!

Quickly he walked out up to the human standing in his way.

"Hey guy what the hell is the big idea?! This car is a freaking boat you could have gotten killed!"

The shifter stopped right in front of the stranger who seemed unaffected. Just stared at the Dean look alike with Icey blue eyes. In one movement the guy reached out and grabbed the shifter by the throat.

The shifter was unprepared for the guy's strength as his hand wrapped around his neck. He looked at the guy and tried to talk, but his voice came out hoarse.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh Dean you forget so fast. It's your old buddy Leo."

The shifter squinted his eyebrows and thought about it. Oh yes Leo. At the realization, Leo dropped him as if shocked, making him hit the ground hard.

"I felt that. I felt something in you that I didn't feel before."

Leo looked at 'Dean' with wondering eyes. This human seems stronger than before, what the hell changed?

"I uh…I tried to remember what you looked like. I only had a name before. You must have felt me download memories'. If that's possible." His voice was still hoarse but getting better as he laid on the cement and rubbed at it while looking up at Leo.

"I felt a slight shock…You're not Dean are you?"

"Good guess genius. No I'm not Dean. I'm a shape shifter. I was on my way to pay a visit to our friends when you so kindly jumped in front of the car."

"Friends?"

"Yeah our friends. Dennis and Sam. I was on my way to rip them open when you stopped me."

Leo seemed to smile a little.

"You want Dennis and Sam dead?"

"well, my main concern was getting Sam, but I figure it couldn't hurt to kill Dennis while I was at it."

Leo was starting to realize this stranger and himself were on the same side. He held out a hand and helped the shifter stand up. They started to study each other until Leo spoke.

"I think this could work to our advantage then. I want Dennis dead, and I'm only assuming you want Sam dead?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Hhhmm. I'd rather kill Sam myself to teach Dennis a lesson, but I believe we can work together to draw them out and get them. Especially since you look like Dean. " Leo studied the shifter more carefully and a big grin came across his face. "Yes you look exactly like Dean, and the little brat will trust you. This might work out better than originally planned."

~*SPN*~

Dennis and Sam were walking down the deserted road hoping to catch sight of the impala. Dennis offered to fly and take a look around while Sam maybe stole a car, but the last thing they wanted was for Leo to find them before they wanted him to. It was bad enough Dean was out on his own.

The two walked in relative silence. The more they walked the more they were both pretty pissed off at the entire situation. Dennis was pissed that Leo was targeting Sam, and Sam was pissed off about how Dean was dealing with all this. More so pissed off that he took off!

Dennis knew Sam was hurting about the way Dean just took off without even thinking about what it would do to Sam. Right now the two of them were outside, in the open elements, where Leo could easily get the drop on them, and Dean didn't even stop to think about that! He kept a watchful eye out for any threat, and decided he needed to try and make Sam feel better.

"Sam. You want to talk about it?"

Sam stepped out of his thinking and looked at Dennis. He let his bangs hang in front of his face as he looked up.

"There's not a lot to talk about right now."

"I don't know about that. We can talk about how you're feeling? I mean this whole thing is pretty stressful, and I kind of want to make sure you're ok."

Sam smiled and laughed a little. He didn't mean to do any, but right now if he didn't he was going to end up punching someone. It was nice that Dennis was concerned, but he wasn't the person he wanted to have concerned about him.

"You want to know how I feel? I feel like this whole thing is all wrong. I feel like I have a connection to you, and as much as I want to talk to you, I wish Dean was by my side right now. I wish he was as concerned about me as you are. I wish…I wish…"

Sam couldn't finish. There was so much he wanted right now and most of all was Dean. He didn't like admitting he needed his brother, but Dean was always the one to stand by his side when the world was falling down, and somehow made it alright again. He was always the one to stay and protect him, not run away. And even when he didn't want to initiate a 'chick-flick moment' Dean always seemed to make him feel better with a smile, a small gesture or even a small hit to his shoulder. It was Dean's way of comfort and it was the one Sam knew. The one that he needed.

Dennis sighed and looked around. He finally settled on looking back at the road in front of him.

"To what it means to you. I wish Dean was here to. I mean I'm sure you feel safe around me, but deep down you would feel even safer with Dean here. And that speaks volumes about how he really is as a person."

Dennis smiled as Sam looked at him. They understood each other, one big brother to one little brother, they understood what each other's roles meant. Even Sam sported a genuine smile.

They both turned to the street as they heard the familiar rumble of the impala. Both men were relieved to see it, for that meant that Dean was back.

The black car stopped a little bit away from Sam and Dennis. Dean stepped out of the car and looked at the two. Sam turned to Dennis.

"Hey wait here? I just have to go talk to Dean quick."

Dennis straightened up and looked around concerned. The road was desolate and they were surrounded by a forest of trees on both sides of them. The wind was gentle and there seemed to be no sign of danger, but Dennis still had a weird feeling.

"Sam I…" Dennis was going to tell him it wasn't a good idea to venture far away, but he knew by looking at him that he wanted to talk to Dean alone. "Ok. Go talk to Dean, and I'll keep a look out here. Just make it quick so we can get back to the motel.'

"Thanks."

With that Sam started running towards Dean. He wanted to tell him never to run from him again, that he was more than worried about him as he stormed out that door, that he forgave him for everything. As long as they all worked together as a team.

Sure the impala wasn't far from where Sam was originally standing, but it was far enough away to where Sam ran just so he wasn't surprised by Leo if he decided to jump out from the bushes at him or something. The thought seemed pretty silly as he finally approached Dean, who was leaned up against the impala.

"Dean where were you? I was worried sick."

"Wasn't far. Say how about we get in the car and talk on our way back to the motel?"

"Yeah I'll have Dennis come over…"

"No! Just you and me. So we can have some alone time." The shifter smirked. It sent Sam's senses into a state of unease. He took one step back and held a hand out.

"I don't think any of us should be alone right now."

Sam went to call Dennis's name when the shifter grabbed his slightly out reached wrist and quickly pulled Sam close. He then twisted it behind his back and started leading him to the passenger side of the car.

Sam knew there was something off about his brother. The second he was going to call for Dennis this mystery person grabbed him! As he was being led to the passenger side of the impala, he knew he had to call for help.

"Dennis!"

Dennis stopped looking in the trees at the shout of his name. He could have sworn he heard something moving in the trees, and got distracted by the sound of his name.

Upon turning he saw Dean manhandling Sam to the passenger side of the car, and as strong as Sam was he was struggling against his brother's grasp. Something was horribly wrong!

Dennis took one step towards the struggling brother's when something hard crashed into him from the side, making them go flying through the air and into a line of trees.

Dennis composed himself and looked up to find Leo standing over him. He also noticed they were far enough away from the road and from where he couldn't see Sam anymore. Dam. He had to get to him. Before he could move, Leo spoke.

"Don't worry about Sam. I ran into a friend of his and Dean's while on my way here. He seemed quit useful actually."

"So that thing wasn't Dean."

Leo smiled. "No. It wasn't. I hope you said goodbye to your little friends, cause they're both going to die."

Dennis just about lost his mind as he lunged forward at Leo and the two went flying in the air again. Not enough to bring his line of vision to the roadway, but he got close. His concern grew when he noticed the impala was nowhere in sight. Dam. He managed to loose both brothers. And he was dammed if they were going to die!

With a growl Dennis seemed to almost change into a beast, when he looked Leo in the eyes.

"Not today asshole! They are both going to live!"

Leo struck out and punched Leo hard in the face. He went sailing backwards into a huge boulder. On contact it split in half!

~*SPN*~

The second the shifter got Sam in the front seat he hastily slapped a pair of handcuffs on him and looped it through the door handle, and putting the other cuff around Sam's wrist. He firmly locked onto the bar attached to the door and for the life of him Sam couldn't pull hard enough to brake the cuffs. The shifter closed the door hard forcing Sam's whole body to jump into the car. As he watched the shifter move around to the driver's seat, Sam was looking for anything that could be used as a lock pick. Unfortunately, he had no time to think as the monster got into the impala and harshly closed his own door. For a few tense seconds Sam and the shifter looked at each other before he started up the car. Once it started Sam struggled harder. He had to know what was going on with his real brother.

"Where the hell is Dean?! What have you done with him?!"

The shifter was now gently cruising down the road with a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry. Big brother is safe. You on the other hand are going to die in front of him."

Sam's breathing picked up. This was bad, and where did Dennis disappear off to? He looked back at his wrists and started struggling again.

"Twist and turn in those things all you want, but you're not getting out of this one kid."

Suddenly a speeding white truck came down the road. Sometime before it got to the impala it completely turned so that it was in the road so the impala couldn't get through.

"SHIT!" The shifter screamed as he harshly stomped on the brakes, making the car come to a screeching halt. Sam tried to cover himself as much as he could, but with his wrists secured to the door he couldn't do much. His breathing picked up again at what just happened. What the hell was going on now?! "Stay here."

The shifter got out of the car and started walking towards the white truck. It only took a minute to see a very irate Dean get out of the white pickup and aim his gun at the shifter, who in return put his hands up. Sam was never more relieved to see his big brother in action. A smile came across his face seeing his brother was alive and well. Pissed off with some bruises, but well none the less.

~*SPN*~

Dean escaped the ropes in blinding time. The shifter didn't know how to tie knots as well as he thought. The second Dean got outside he looked for a vehicle. The most effective one in sight was a white pickup truck. Better than nothing. He just knew he had to get to his brother before that dam shifter did.

Dean quickly got in the truck and hot-wired it. The second it came to life he floored the gas pedal in the direction of the motel. Fortunately, he wasn't brought to far away from his initial destination.

After a little while Dean heard more than saw his baby coming closer to him. Whether Sam was driving or the shifter he had to be sure. Quickly he turned so he was in the middle of the road. The smell of burnt rubber was high in the air as he saw the impala stopping mid drive. With a quick look inside the interior he saw a him look-a-like, and a distraught Sam. That was enough to put him into over drive and had the need to kick some serious ass. The shifter in the here and now was something Dean could handle. It was something he could do. More importantly, something he could save his brother from. Bingo. Dean's adrenaline spiked as he pulled out his gun before getting in the middle of the road. The second he saw the dumb shifter get out of the car and head towards him he knew he couldn't hesitate. The monster was away from his brother. He only wished the gun he was able to grab before he left had silver bullets in it, but the normal bullets had to do. Right away he shot the bastard in the heart. It took a while for him to drop, but when it happened it was the sweetest sound in the world.

Once he was down for the count Dean made his way to Sam's door. He found it locked so rushed to the driver's door. It was unlocked, so he hastily got in and looked at Sam who had that goofy grin on his face that told Dean everything he needed to know. One that a chick flick moment was bound to happen, and two, his hero worship had returned slightly. Slightly is better than nothing. A slight smile came across Dean's face. He tried to hide it, but seeing Sam with that look was heartwarming. Not that he would admit that in a hundred years.

Without wanting to waste the time to look for a key, Dean grabbed a paper clip from the floor of the impala, and reached over to the cuffs on Sam's wrists.

"Dean."

'Here it comes' Dean thought.

"Yeah."

"You ok?"

"More than ok. How about you? He hurt you?"

It annoyed Dean that he knew his brother was smiling without even looking at his face. Just knew it from the way he said, "No. I'm not hurt."

A small smile came across Dean's face again.

Finally, the cuff came from around Sam's wrist. He quickly pulled his arms out and rubbed them.

"I'll get the other cuff off when we get back to the motel."

"What about him?"

Dean looked at where the shifter was dead on the road.

"Leave him for now. We have to get back." Dean started up the car and turned it around. "Hey what happened to Dennis? I would have thought he would have figured out that guy was an imposture."

Sam's eyes widened at the realization.

"We have to hurry. Dennis might be in trouble."

"How the hell is that guy in trouble…wait a minute, did Leo show up?"

"Yeah I think so."

"We have to go in the opposite direction of Leo!"

"Dean we have to try and help!"

"There is no helping! There's Dennis and Leo fighting to the death and there's you and me getting the hell out of here!"

Before Dean could successfully turn the car around a lump fell in the front of him making him stop. Both him and Sam looked at the human figure wondering who it was. Upon further inspection they saw it was Leo.

"Is he dead?" Sam was hopeful in asking, but he had to know.

"I don't think so."

Next they saw what looked like Dennis drop down in front of where Leo was currently laying. Except it kind of looked like a souped up angry hulk form of Dennis. His skin was red, he looked buffer, and his eyes had this crazy look in them. It seemed he noticed the impala and the two occupants, and seemed to start to relax. He looked Dean in the eye and instantly started to relax, knowing that the real deal Dean had somehow saved Sam. The thought made him relax even more.

Being caught off guard he was knocked back by Leo's legs. He stood up and looked at Dennis.

"This is why humans should never have god like powers. You can't handle them."

Leo turned to the impala and gave the brothers' a nasty glare. Dean instinctively put his arm across Sam's chest in some way to guard him from the threat as he sent a nasty glare right back at him. Leo looked at Dennis again, and hastily flew away.

 ***Sorry this was taking so long to write. I've been tired and frustrated. I'm glad I was able to put this up!***

 ***I know what you're thinking, what is up with this chick and shifters?! Well 'Skin' is one of my favorite episodes and I can never get it out of my head! But this story and the other story I am currently working on is the last two stories as of right now that have shifters in it, and even in this story I want to keep him a minor character.***

 ***And I HAD to add a little bit of brotherly fluff at the end. But we all know nothing lasts forever.***


	10. Chapter 10

***I have no beta, all mistakes are my own.***

 ***Check out my profile page for upcoming stories!***

 ***Good news! Now that I finished my shifter story I can focus on this one!***

As much as Dean wanted to question Dennis's actions back on the road, he quickly got Dennis in the back of the impala and started driving towards the motel. In the chaos of everything he had completely forgotten about the shifter and it had almost cost him his brother. One bad guy down, one to go.

Dennis seemed to have calmed down from whatever 'high' he was on from kicking Leo's ass. At first he seemed to have changed into a different person entirely, but getting to the car seemed to have calmed him, and he became regular superhero Dennis again.

It made Dean happy to know he could still protect his brother. This whole time he felt like he was nothing but useless against Leo and the threat he posed, but taking out the shifter gave him a new look on things.

The moment the boys arrived back at the motel room they were exhausted. Sam plopped down on his bed while Dean and Dennis both sat at the table looking defeated. After few silent moments Sam turned and looked at the two slumped over at the small table. Everyone had been put through the wringer in one way or another, and even though one threat was taken care of, Leo was still out there plotting.

Sam got up from the bed and started discarding his jacket, over-shirt and boots. The minute those were off he turned and looked at the two men sitting.

"Listen, I'm going to take a shower, then I think the three of us should relax and regroup. We need fresh minds."

Dennis was rubbing the bridge of his nose with his hand. It felt like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders and he was responsible.

Dean rubbed a hand down his face and his eyes settled on Sam who had his jeans and white t-shirt on. Then something caught his eye. He stood up and hastily walked over to Sam.

"What the hell is that?"

Sam was confused at the moment, but looked to where Dean was pointing at. He thought about it for a minute before his eyes went wide and he stopped breathing. He looked at Dean in the hopes that he didn't just give himself away. Dennis heard the way Dean was talking and looked up, he saw Dean pointing to a certain area on Sam's arm, the area had a large bruise and you could see finger marks, as if he was grabbed.

"The shifter. That's where he grabbed me." Sam wasn't trying to sound nervous, but he knew the second Dean was aware of what Dennis had done that there would be no end to it. Dean grabbed his arm and took a closer look at it, and he was also able to get Sam's face close enough to his own to really examine his little brother. One look at his dear in a headlight eyes and the panic stricken look on his face told him everything.

"You're lying."

"No really I'm not!"

"You have always been a horrible liar and especially when it came to me. Now…what happened?"

Dean's face was close to Sam's now. There was no way no one in this room was coming away unscathed. Dennis stood up and started heading in the boy's direction.

"Dean listen…"

Still holding Sam's arm Dean turned around and faced Dennis with a deadly grin.

"Shut-up! I need to hear Sam say it!"

Dean turned back towards his brother, as mad as he was at everything he couldn't be mad at Sam. Although his reserves were slipping at the moment.

"Who…did…this…too…you?"

Sam looked between his brother and Dennis. He knew that Dean already knew who had done it, he just wanted to hear it. This was a no win situation for anyone involved. Sam closed his eyes and looked right at Dean.

"Please Dean, it was an accident. It was when you left, I went to go after you, and Dennis told me not to. He tried to stop me but I wouldn't listen so…"

"So he grabbed you." Dean finished the story for Sam. Those four little words were never said with so much hate and anger before. Dean didn't even need Sam to confirm nor deny as soon as he saw the fear in his brother's eyes. Usually there were two sides to every story, but right now Dean was tired and fed up, and just all around angry. Sam was made into a victim by that bastard Leo and he'll be dammed if he lets the person who can actually protect Sam start to think it's ok to hurt him, accident or not.

Dean let go of Sam and quickly turned around. He moved so quickly no one saw it coming. In a split second Dean had Dennis against the motel room wall with one arm planted across his neck and the other pushing hard into the man's chest. He could vaguely hear his brother calling out his name, but right now, he had to put Dennis in his place. Looking the other man in the eye, he spoke.

"Listen up cause I'm only going to say this once. You EVER put your hands on my brother again and I won't stop myself from trying to kill you! You are supposed to be protecting him not hurting him! The second this Leo guy is dead my brother and I are getting the hell out of this town and I never want to see you again, is that clear?!"

"You're the one who left him Dean…not me."

Dennis wasn't speaking as a smart-ass; he was speaking as a big brother. More importantly as a big brother who has made some costly mistakes, and he's starting to see Dean make the same ones. If he didn't have his powers he would never have spoken, but he had to try and get through to Dean if he could. He was silenced when Dean tightened his hold and pushed him further back into the wall, making the plaster spider web around his head.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Sam's in danger and you just left. Because he loves you he tried to follow. I WAS trying to protect him, you're the one who got him into trouble."

Sam was watching from a distance. He was almost positive Dean was going to try and kill Dennis. He knew he had to do something before Dean got so angry that he just left again. Quickly he up close to the boys and put his hand on Dean's arm.

"Dean let him go! He didn't mean to do it!"

"Like hell!" Dean yelled. "Listen here, the second Leo is destroyed you are out of our lives. Until then you are to protect Sam and stay out of my way. Don't think that just because you're strong that you can push him around! One more bruise on him by you and you will need someone to protect YOU, got that?"

"Yeah…I got it."

Dean pushed harder into Dennis before letting go. Sam took a step back and couldn't help but stare at his brother. He's seen Dean go off the deep end a few times, but he's always managed to pull himself together and get the job done. He knew he just had to let him cool off for a little bit and then regroup. Not wanting to anger Dean any more so than necessary, Sam sat back down on his bed leaving Dennis to re-group and sit at the small table. Dean was already on his own bed reeling in what just happened.

Sitting on his bed he thought about the situation. He didn't want to be pissed at Dennis, but he crossed a line. He did think he was a good enough guy, and he could certainly help out in this matter. But Dean made sure Dennis knew that no one touched Sam, and no one definitely hurt Sam. And no matter who you are or how strong you are, Dean will make you pay. Knowing he got his point across and knowing Sam was safely in his own bed, he turned towards his little brother who was looking tired and smiled a little. He was happy Sam gave him a tired smile back, no matter what they were going to get through this.

~*SPN*~

The three men sat in relative silence until all three were showered fed and slept. Dennis and Dean made an unspoken truce about taking guard at night. Sam knew what they were doing and the minute he offered to stay up and take guard he was shut down and told he needed to sleep. Sam knew the two men were only looking out for him, but he felt like he had to constantly remind them that he was in fact an adult and not a five-year-old. That of course is easier said than done with his two 'big brother' guard dogs. He didn't know which was worse, having Dean and Dennis mad at each other or having Dean and Dennis secretly team up and treat Sam like a child in need of protection. Sam could take care of himself thank you very much. It would be nice if they would trust him more than shelter him. Sure Leo was a crazy strong opponent, but he knew he would be more of an asset than a liability in a real fight. Until then he would do research and try not to piss off his brother and Dennis.

The men ordered takeout while researching Greek Mythology. Sam was already pretty informative but this was a whole different ballpark. Sam was sitting cross legged on his bed while Leo was at the table and Dean was pacing. The man couldn't sit still if he had lead in his shoes. Sam knew it was because he wanted to take action and at least hit something. Finally, Dean spoke up.

"ok. So we found the basic myth of 'Hero' online, but nothing that said what to do about Greek superheroes, and the only thing we did find was about Greek Gods and the only way to take care of them is for other Greek Gods to kill them or trap them. Did the witch say anything else to you that could help? Anything at all about her crazy whack job of a son?"

Dennis sighed. "No. She never even mentioned she had a son. I was under the impression that he was bad but not crazy. Sure the powers were supposed to go to him, but since they didn't I have no idea how he even got the powers he has now. Maybe they are fabricated and fake. Maybe he was working with another powerful witch and she created those powers."

Sam looked up from where he was working on the laptop. "I've never heard of a witch that powerful. From what you told us even Helena got those powers from Hero himself, she didn't just create them and she was a powerful witch. Maybe after he found out about you he somehow got a god to give him the same powers. Maybe a god that was a fan of his fathers?"

"I don't know. She really didn't mention much." Dennis was lost. He didn't know a lot about Greek Mythology to begin with and now he was elbow deep in it. Helena really didn't tell him much about anything and now he wished he had asked more questions. "Wait a minute, maybe there's books or something in her old house that could help us."

Dean stopped pacing. He finally sat down on Sam's bed to where they were almost touching.

"Her house? Doesn't Psycho live there now?"

"Yeah, but if we could get in for maybe thirty minutes just to look around it could be useful, I mean we could find something that could hurt him."

Dean looked at Sam then back to Dennis.

"It makes sense. If he has any kind of weakness he's going to want to keep it close and protected." Dean's words hit true as Dennis looked between the brothers. He knew Dean was talking about Leo, but he couldn't help but see he was also talking about Sam. Whether Sam got it or not was lost to him, but it gave him a renewed sense of hope.

Sam put the laptop away. He knew there was a plan about to form and it wasn't going to be past him. "Wait a minute, how are we going to get by Leo exactly? He isn't dumb and if there is something in the house that could destroy him he isn't going to leave it unguarded for long." Sam had a good point.

"The only thing I can think of, is if one of us is a distraction and the other two go into the house. Since I'm evenly matched with him I think I should distract him when he leaves and is far enough away, and you two go into the house and look around." Dennis knew it was a bad idea to split up, but sitting here doing nothing was going to drive them all crazy. Dean ran his hand through his hair thinking about it.

"I don't know, I don't think we should split up, even for a little bit."

"He has a valid idea though Dean." Both Dennis and Dean turned to Sam. "If he can distract Leo for thirty minutes or longer, then we can go into the house and take a look around. We would be in and out before anyone knows it. What's the worst that can happen? I mean we don't have a lot of information now and we might have a way to kill him if we look around."

Dean looked between Sam and Dennis. He did not like the idea of splitting up, and even though he saved Sam from the shifter, Leo was a totally different villain. But he knew they were right. They couldn't just sit there and do nothing any longer. Leo may know where they are and playing with them until he attacks. They needed more information, and any kind of information may be in that house. He sighed and looked at Dennis.

"Can you keep him preoccupied for at least thirty minutes or more?"

"Yeah, I can."

Dean was apprehensive, but what other choice did he have?

"Ok. The three of us will load up on whatever weapons we need, and tomorrow we will stake out the house. The second Leo leaves and is far enough away, you attack. Sam and myself will be In and out, thirty minutes. It's a simple enough plan so let's make sure this doesn't go South. Everyone will have their cell phones on, Leo if something happens you make time to call me or Sam right away. We'll be out of there on the first ring and meet at a point in the woods."

Both Dennis and Sam nodded. It was a solid plan and everyone was on board with it. Dean clapped his hands together loudly and got up. "Great! Now that we have a game plan, I am going to take a shower, order Chinese and pass out. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow so I think you two should also hit they hay after we eat." Dean disappeared in the bathroom. Dennis and Sam looked at each other.

"Ummm Sam did he just take credit for my plan?"

"You know what, I think he did."

Dennis smiled and shook his head. Tomorrow was going to be tricky, but he couldn't mess it up.

~*SPN*~

Once the sun started rising the boys were ready. They packed their weapons bags the night before with everything they might need. They walked to a point in the woods they designated as their 'meeting point', and started walking in the direction of the house. They found a huge boulder and hid behind it, and they were able to see Leo's house from a distance.

They sat there for a better part of the day, eating protein bars and drinking water. At about three p.m they saw it getting dark out, and it started raining slightly.

"This is just great." Dean was getting annoyed and the rain wasn't helping.

"Wait Dean look." Sam pointed to the house where they all saw Leo coming out. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a collared white shirt over it with blue jeans. Looked like he was going to an interview or somewhere fancy. Once he was far away enough from the house, the boys took action.

"I'll follow him, you two go in. Any sign on trouble and I'll call, GO!"

Dennis headed in the direction Leo was going while Sam and Dean started towards the house. The rain was starting to fall harder which made them want to get in and out faster. The minute they got to the house they went to the back, Sam was picking the lock and Dean was look out. They quickly entered the house, and got to work.

It was a normal looking house. They would see paintings done that looked Grecian, Sam recognized a lot of them as famous works of art.

"I'm going to go upstairs and look." Before Sam could move Dean looked at him.

"No you're not. We need to stay together; we have no idea what could be in this house. We'll go floor to floor together, no splitting up."

Sam nodded and reluctantly agreed with Dean. Sure splitting up would be faster, but staying together is safer.

"Ok it doesn't look like there's a basement which is odd, but she may have an attic. We will start on this floor and move up. And Sam? Stay close."

Dean took the lead and an irritated Sam followed. Now was not the time to question his brother, but once they got out of there he had to put his foot down and try to get Dean to stop treating him like a little kid.

After not finding anything on the main floor they traveled upstairs. The first bedroom was covered in dust and looked like it hadn't been touched in years. The bed spread had flowers on it and the curtains were an awful shade of pink. There were Grecian statues around of famous scenes, but nothing really looked out of place.

"Dean I think this was Helena's room. Look since we're on the same floor I'll look in here and maybe you could try to take a peek into Leo's room."

"Sam I…"

"Yeah I know you don't want to split up, but right now we're running out of time and the answer is probably in one of these two rooms and we still need to check the attic. We're not going to be far away from each other."

"Fine. If you need me I won't be far."

Dean walked away but threw a glance back at Sam then around the room. Everything seemed safe and normal enough, so Dean walked out of the room to find Leo's room.

Sam shook his head and went back to the task at hand. He looked under the bed, in the closet, in between the books on the bookshelf, even tried looking behind the bookshelf, in the dresser drawers and in every nook and cranny he could find while at the same time making sure not to make a mess. He heard steady footsteps behind and he was sure it was Dean coming to see if he found something.

"Didn't find anything Dean. Any luck with you?"

Sam froze when Dean didn't answer him. He turned around just as a hand was reaching for his neck. He went to scream but the same hand went to his mouth and covered it while pushing him back into the wall. He was only pinned by one hand but that's all it took. He tried to fight the strong hold but there was no hope.

Leo knew if he waited long enough he could get them to come to him. Waiting forever for the two brothers to split up was becoming a pain in the ass. But once Sam was rummaging around in his mother's old room, he made his move. Leo now had Sam up against the wall, and the rest of his plan was going to be put into action.

"Ssshhhh now. We don't want big brother to come before we're ready."

Sam had both his hands on Leo's one and he wasn't moving it at all. Why on earth did he say they should have split up again? Oh yeah Dean won't let him live this one down, and where was Dennis?

"I know you guys were watching and waiting for me to leave. Well I happen to have made friends with a certain enemy of yours, and he was more than willing to help me out."

Sam thought about it for a moment before his eyes went wide. Leo smiled.

"That's right. Dennis is following the shifter. I was home the whole time, just waiting for my chance. You see, Dean never killed him."

Leo went in detail to describe what had happened:

(flashback)

 _The shifter who looked like Dean laid in the middle of the road._ _Leo landed right next to him and examined him._ _He started kicking him._

 _"_ _Wake up!_ _I know you're faking."_

 _The shifter opened his eyes and stirred._

 _"_ _Just leave me alone._ _You nearly got me killed._ _I'll get them on my own terms thank you very much."_

 _"_ _Stop being useless and get up._ _I have a job or you."_

 _The shifter leaned on his elbows and looked at Leo._ _There was blood everywhere, a normal human would have been dead._

 _"_ _I'm not being useless!_ _I'm being practical!_ _Dean just about killed me, what makes you think he won't actually hit the dam mark next time!"_

 _"_ _Because you are being upgraded to evil sidekick._ _That good enough reason for you?"_

 _A grin came across the shifter's face._

 _"_ _That is a pretty good reason._ _I think I can give that a shot."_

"….So he transformed into me, and I hid out here. I almost can't believe Dennis took the bait."

Sam struggled harder, then the noise of gunshots made him jump. Both himself and Leo looked to the door and saw Dean with a smoking gun in his hand. Sam knew Dean just shot Leo point blank and he doesn't seem hurt in the slightest.

"Let him go." Dean growled at the sight of Leo holding his brother against the wall. That was the last thing he thought he would when he went to check on Sam's progress. Good thing he had several different weapons hidden on his body, including his gun loaded with silver bullets.

"Hi Dean. You should know by now that the puny gun has no effect on me. What are you going to try next?"

"Let's make this really interesting, tell me how to kill you and we can have a fair fight, just you and me."

"Nice try, but I'm pretty much done with you." Leo quickly lets his hand drop from Sam's mouth to his arm and pulls him in front of him. Sam lets out a surprised yelp as he's held tightly to Leo, one arm around his chest and another arm around his arms. Sam struggles to get free but it's useless.

Dean raises his gun at the sudden movement, and now he has no clean shot, and doesn't know how to actually kill him.

"Let him go he has nothing to do with this. This is between you and Dennis."

"Dennis brought him into this the second he used to his powers to save him. I told him he could fly around all he wanted, but if he saved someone with them then I would be back. Too bad he put his own brother in the hospital. I would much rather torture him with his own blood sibling, but Sam will have to do."

Leo started heading towards the window dragging Sam with him. Dean never let his gun waver, and he tried to keep his cool, when deep down he was freaking out. He should have known this plan wasn't going to work! And now Sam's paying for it. It's been longer than thirty minutes and Leo should be coming back any minute now. Unfortunately for Dean, if Leo decided to fly out that window with his brother in tow, there's no way he could stop it. Stalling him would be the next best thing.

"Why any of this? Why would you want that kind of responsibility anyway? Saving people is a full time job and you get almost no credit or respect. Look at all the crap Dennis has to deal with!"

"You don't understand! Those were my father's powers! They were supposed to go to me when I proved myself worthy! My mother gave them away to some mere human who doesn't even know the half of it. Now, I'm going to make sure you all pay!"

Leo threw Sam hard into the wall, and before Dean even saw it coming he tackled him out of the room and into the one across the hall. He turned around the see Sam trying to stand up, quickly he shut and locked the door, making sure he had no escape.

~*SPN*~

(earlier)

Dennis followed Leo down the street. He seemed to be in a rush to get somewhere, but for the life of him Dennis couldn't figure out where he was going. After about ten minutes of just nonsensical walking, Dennis saw him starting to walk through a different patch of thick dense woods. He was starting to get nervous and wanted to get back to the brother's as soon as possible. Something felt horribly off about this whole thing. He was going to turn back when he heard his name being shouted from deep in the forest. It was Leo's voice. As long as he knew he wasn't near the house or the brothers then they could look for what they needed and Leo was far away from them.

Slowly Dennis entered the woods. If Leo wanted a fight then that's what he was going to get, all the better there were no innocent people around to get hurt. He wanted to end this for good right now.

He was never a good tracker, especially since it was raining and it seemed to be getting heavier as he was walking. He would ever so slightly hear Leo calling his name, and he would try and walk towards it. It's been another ten minutes of walking through the woods going after Leo's voice. This is enough. He went under a tree to escape the rain, and strained to hear Leo calling for him. He heard his name again and started running fast in the direction, not wanting to lose his trail. Finally, he came across Leo and hit right into him, sending him flying further than he's ever sent him. He was right on top of him and holding him down with blind fury in his eyes.

"What the hell kind of game is this?! You're not even fighting back!"

Leo just smiled. Dennis shook him and knocked his head back into the ground.

"I swear I'm going to kill you right here, right now. Any final words?"

In a slight whisper, he spoke. "I am not him."

Dennis pulled back a little upon hearing those words. The meaning was slowly sinking in.

"What did you say?"

"I said, I am not him. I am not Leo. Sorry but you've been doped. I was hoping to keep you pre-occupied for a bit longer, but here we are."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You don't remember me? I was in the form of Dean before he tried to kill me. Now I've upgraded to evil sidekick. Sucks for you hu? Or should I say sucks for your precious friends back at the house with the real Leo."

Dennis quickly stood up. He looked at the person in front of him one last time before panic rose and he took off flying back towards the house where he left Sam and Dean. They better still be alive when he got there or else.

~*SPN*~

Dean landed hard in the room across the hall. He lost his gun along the way and was badly hurting. He looked up to see where Sam was, but all he saw was Leo coming towards him. He tried to get up but his ribs protested and he was grabbed by his hair, forced to look up in his enemy's face.

"You're going to die." Dean was growling as he was speaking. He hated it when someone played dirty.

"Looks like you're the one to die hunter. You, your brother, then Dennis and his brother."

"…Where is Sam? If you hurt him…"

"What will you do? Try and shoot me again? Tell you what? As much as I like our shifter friend, I think Sam will be a more suitable sidekick. You think I can get him to look up to me and respect me like he does you and Dennis? Of course with you two out of the way he won't have much of a choice will he?"

Dean kicked his knee up and hit Leo right in the groin. It's a dirty move, but he had to win this. No way was he going to let Sam become some evil sidekick. Leo stumbled back slightly and looked at Dean, who had taken up a fighting stance.

"You're good! Too bad you're not good enough."

Leo ran and tackled Dean again, only this time they crashed right through the room floor and into the living room underneath. Dean got the wind knocked out of him, as well as some broken bones somewhere along the way. Right now his adrenaline has spiked and all pain was pushed aside for the moment. Leo wasn't on top of him anymore, and he looked around to try and find his location. He tried to get up but his head which was more than likely concussed was protesting the movement. With a final thud he laid his head down and briefly closed his eyes. He opened them again just a moment later and Leo was standing over him.

"Humans are so weak."

Dean could hear creaking coming from all around him _._ _'_ _The house is going to fall down_.' He thought. Then he heard Sam's screams, muffled from him being upstairs and behind the locked door, but he heard them, and so did Leo who looked in the direction of the stairs.

"Looks like I have to go. Won't be long before the house caves in. Don't worry Dean, I'll take good care of Sam."

With all the strength he had left, he narrowed his eyes and looked right at Leo. "Don't you touch him."

"Or what Dean? You're going to die in about five minutes. You're too weak to fight me let alone make threats. Bye Dean."

Dean tried to get up but found he physically couldn't. He knew he could feel his legs but the pain was starting to come to him. He tried with all his might to get up as Leo made his way up the stairs. He could still hear the house creaking and his brother yelling his name. His efforts doubled as he heard Sam more clearly from upstairs.

 _"_ _Where's Dean?...Don't touch me!"_

Dean looked to see Leo coming downstairs holding a struggling Sam. He wanted to get up and help him but he couldn't. He let out a breathless 'Sam' before he passed out.

"Dean? Dean wake up!"

Sam was struggling against Leo's hold, desperately wanting to get to his brother and make sure he was ok. They walked past him and outside into the rain.

"Stop! I have to make sure Dean's ok."

"You're never going to see your brother again."

Leo was about to take off just as Dennis came down in front of him.

"Let him go."

"Welcome to the party, too bad you're too late. Dean is going to die and it's all on you."

Dennis looked towards the house and saw it start to shift and creak loudly. He looked through the window and saw Dean's form on the floor motionless.

"Oh my god Dean…"

The house was going to come down on him. Dennis quickly ran to Dean just as the whole house was collapsing, and threw his body on top of his. The second he did that the whole house collapsed on top of the two.

Sam watched in horror as the house fell on top of his brother and Dennis. Tears came to his eyes. He tried to get away from Leo to make sure they were ok, but it was impossible.

"They're gone." Leo whispered in Sam's ear. He stopped fighting the hold on him and closed his eyes.

"I have to try and help them!" Sam yelled.

Leo grasped tighter on Sam. "Hold on."

"NO!"

Leo sprang into the air still with a firm grip on Sam, while Dean and Dennis lay under the ruble of the old house.


	11. Chapter 11

***No Beta so all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.***

 ***Check out my profile for up coming stories!***

 ***For those of you that are reading this, I made a couple corrections from the last chapter.**

 **1) Instead of writing Dennis I wrote Leo while they were in the motel room, and 2) I had them ordering takeout twice. Nothing big, but If I get constructive critism I'll use it. (:**

 ***P.S I wrote this while in the middle of a bad anxiety attack so bare with me.***

Leo flung a disoriented Sam onto a cold stone floor. The flight was timely and messy. From takeoff to landing Leo's grip on Sam would slightly falter, and at times Sam was sure Leo was just going to drop him right then and there. When they finally landed Sam was so out of breath by the speed that he was sure he had blacked out a couple times.

Sam gasped for air as he was trying to get his lungs working at their normal rate again. It took his a few minutes to organize himself, and he realized Leo was standing watching him struggle the whole time. Staying on the ground but on his guard as best he could, he looked up at a now towering Leo.

"Where are we?"

"A hideout. All the best super heroes have one." Leo's voice echoed which made Sam realize they were in a cave or spacious dark room.

"You're not a hero."

The sentence came out of Sam as a statement that held all the truth in the world to him. Unfortunately, it earned him a hard well placed slap in the face by Leo who Sam didn't even see coming. He was thrown only slightly from where he was sitting, but landed hard on his back. He was sure that was going to earn him an impressive bruise and thanked whomever was listening that nothing in his jaw was now broken. He managed to sit up again and laced a hand on his slowly forming bruised jaw, once he touched it he immediately regretted it and quickly pulled his hand back and to the ground as to keep himself from falling over. His hair was covering his eyes but right now he didn't care. He just saw a HOUSE fall on his brother and Dennis! He sudden realized why the Wicked Witch of the West' was so angry at Dorothy! That was a horrible thing to witness and he couldn't even help. Looking threw his hair covering his eyes, he looked at Leo.

"That all you got?"

Leo was fuming. He knew if he wasn't careful he could kill Sam easily and he wasn't done with him yet. He had big plans in store and if Sam was hurt to badly none of those plans would work out. He had to calm himself down. With a big breath in he smiled down at Sam.

"I don't want to hurt you Sam, but I will if I have too. Until then let's get you comfortable."

Leo quickly walked up to Sam who was now trying to stand up, but was to slow and found his arm in a vice like grip as he was being dragged somewhere. He looked up and saw a stone wall, but a big chunk of it was carved out, and there were iron bars making a cage so he had stone on one side of him and bars on the other. He knew trying to get out of Leo's hold was useless, but dammed if he wasn't going to keep fighting!

Once they got to a human sized dent around two bars, Leo roughly pushed Sam in, again making him fall and landing on his stomach. He managed to look back in time to see Leo bend the two bars in place so it looked like a complete cage, except with no door. Looking around the only way in or out was with Leo bending the bars in and out of place. He turned his whole body trying to see if he could find a weak spot but none was in his current line of vision. Instead he turned his attention to Leo.

"You're nothing but a coward! You take out the people who could really kill you and lock me up when I can't even fight you to begin with! Why don't you deal with me yourself instead of locking me up?"

Leo had to close his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose. Most of his life he wanted a sibling, but now he's glad he never had one. They seemed like more trouble than they were worth and they never stopped talking! He looked at Sam and laughed.

"I'm not coward. I'm a god! And you are locked up to stay out of my way until our friend gets here."

"Friend?"

"The shifter. It'll take him longer to get here, but when he is here he will be the one dealing with you. I don't fly around with his kind."

Sam found a spark of hope. Shifters he can deal with. If he could get away from the shifter than maybe he could escape without Leo knowing.

"Until then, just stay put. I have big plans I need to go think over." Leo smiled at Sam before walking away.

Sam was finally alone in his prison. He backed up so that his back was up against the stone wall. He was tired and in pain now that the adrenaline was wearing off. He pulled his knees up to his chest as best he could and buried his head in his arms. Sam wasn't worried about himself, he was worried about Dean. Hopefully Dennis was able to get to him in time before the house collapsed.

Tears came to his eyes just thinking about Dean being hurt because of him! Because he was made a target, and because Dean was trying to protect him. Sam's body started to relax a little as he couldn't help but start to fall asleep.

~*SPN*~

Sam was fast asleep until he heard footsteps. He jerked awake and when he looked out the bars he saw a face he has never seen before. He tried to back up more but the stone wall wouldn't let him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"You don't remember me Sam? Think real hard."

Sam tried to access the man's face but nothing was coming to mind.

"You're the shifter."

"Yeah I am, but I had a good look at your brother's memories. I figured since we were going to be spending a lot of time together that I might as well look like someone you're scared of…or at least someone who scared you at one point in your life."

Sam slowly got up from his position. There was a little bit of light dancing around the room from candles flickering around the cave. He got a little closer and saw his face. It was Jason from all those years ago. The bastard didn't actually get the chance to touch him but a shiver ran through his body none the less. If Dean wasn't so attentive to Sam, then the bastard might have gotten away with something that day, but Dean came just in time to save a scarred Sam.

Sam slowly walked up to the bars the shifter was leaning against. He pulled back his fist and rammed it into his face, making him go flying backwards and landing on his ass.

"I _was_ afraid of you all those years ago but now? No way. It took me a while to get over the fear but one things for sure, I'm NOT afraid of you anymore!"

The shifter got up and ran towards the cage. He had anger etched in his face and got stopped short by the bars. Sam backed up so he couldn't be reached.

"I'll make you afraid of me! You think just because your brother saved you all those years ago that no damage was done?! No…deep down you're still scarred. And I'll make you stay that way."

The shifter walked away and left Sam to his thoughts. The up side was he couldn't get through the bars whenever he wanted, the downside was he was going to be his 'babysitter', whatever Leo meant by that.

Sam went back to sitting with his back towards the stone. Sure the shifter with Jason's face could try to intimidate him. Lord knows it took him a whole year to get over what he tried to do to him when he was twelve. He would have nightmares about it every now and then, and every time Dean was right there with him. He never found out what happened to the real Jason, whether his dad killed him or just beat the shit out of him he will never know. All he does know is both his dad and Dean reassured him that Jason would never be bothering him or any child again, leaving the rest to the imagination. But now he was an adult, an adult that could take on a shifter any day, and if he did try something with Sam to try and scare him he would take him down. He just needed the chance, then he could try and run from Leo if he could.

He sat down and pulled his knees to his chest. He still didn't know how Dean was doing or if Dennis managed to get to him in time. He only hoped the two men were safe and planning on a way to get him out of here. He had no idea what Leo was going to do with him, but he was sure it wasn't good.

~*SPN*~

Dennis was by Dean's side in a hospital room. He was sitting in a very uncomfortable plastic chair, but he didn't care. He was able to get on top of Dean just in time for the whole house to collapse on them, fortunately he took the weight and was able to shield Dean from any serious damage.

Dean was unconscious though, so he made sure to hurry and get him to hospital. Once there he was diagnosed with two broken ribs and a bad concussion, not to mention many bruises, scratches, and other minor contusions, thanks to Leo knocking him through the floor.

After knowing Dean would be ok, Dennis started coming up with a plan to save Sam. The last thing he wanted was Sam in the hands of that maniac, and not only was he a captive, but now Dean was hurt.

 _'_ _Helena must have been crazy to give me these powers, I'm not a hero I'm a joke_.'

He was brought out of his thoughts by Dean's moaning. He sat up and hovered as he watched Dean slowly open his eyes, just to close them again.

"Dude turn off the light."

Dean was obviously in a lot of pain and had to have had a migraine. Dennis got up and turned the light off, leaving the light from the hospital hallway coming through the slightly open door. He returned to Dean's side, not wanting to give him the bad news.

"That better?"

Dean opened his eyes and looked at Dennis.

"Yeah." He put his hand up to his head and shut his eyes again.

"Want me to get the nurse?"

"No I'm good."

Dean looked at Dennis again.

"Where's Sam?"

Dennis stood straight up. This was the part he was fearing.

"Dean listen, the house was falling on you, I had to save you. Leo took the opportunity and…and he took off with Sam."

It seemed all the pain Dean was experiencing vanished as he pushed himself up on the palms of his hands so his head and back were leaning against the hospital bed headboard. He winced putting the strain on his damaged ribs, but he didn't care. His eyes narrowed in on Dennis, if he had a migraine before he didn't have one now.

"What do you mean he took off with Sam?"

"The house was going to fall on you, you would have died! I couldn't stop him from taking Sam without you dying."

"Where did he take him? Go get him now!"

"I have no idea where he could have taken him, he literally could be anywhere in this world right now and I wouldn't know where to start!"

"Well next time if you have to choose between saving me or saving Sam, you choose Sam!"

"You would have died…"

"Yeah well now Sam could die!"

Both men stared at each other unwilling to back down. Finally, Dennis stood up.

"I have to get some air."

With that Dennis left the room. Dean sat in his hospital bed and closed his eyes trying to remember what had happened. He remembers going into the house with Sam, then they split up, Leo cornered Sam, him and Leo fought, then black. If Dennis was correct and the whole house fell, then where the hell would Leo bring Sam? His little brother could be anywhere in the world and he was stuck here in a hospital bed with what felt like broken ribs. No way he was going to just sit here while Sam was in danger. Even if he didn't know where Sam was he wasn't sitting here for days or even weeks, he had to get out there and knock down some bad guys. Ribs and concussion can wait, Sam can't. He slowly got up, looked around the room, and saw the wheel chair. He needed to find Dennis so they could make a truce and get looking for Sam.

~*SPN*~

Dennis stood in the doorway of a hospital room looking upon a figure sleeping. Slowly he walked the rest of the way in, and sat down in another old chair. He put the other man's hand in his own, and looked upon the sleeping face.

"I messed up, I messed up big time. I know I said I would always protect you and I meant it, but here we are again. Then I had a second chance to save someone and he got taken. Believe it or not I could use your help." A tear slid down Dennis's cheek. "I'm at a loss right now. I have these powers that I'm supposed to use to help people, but they always seem to get hurt instead. I'm a failure." Dennis closed his eyes and tears fell freely.

"You're not a failure."

Dennis opened his eyes when he heard the familiar voice, and when he looked up he saw Dean by the room's door in a wheel chair.

"Dean, what are you doing here?"

Dean wheeled himself closer to the bed and the prone figure. He looked down at the boy and started to get chocked up. The boy was younger, and definitely looked more like Sam than he wanted to admit.

"This is Danny isn't it?"

Dennis said nothing, just nodded his head yes. Dean couldn't stop looking at the young boy in the bed and think about Sam. Sure Sam was older than this boy, but he couldn't stop but worry about the state his little brother was in and if he was ok.

"Look, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I am grateful that you saved me."

"I let Sam get taken. Leo has Sam and I let that happen."

"Listen I get it. This isn't an easy situation for any of us. But I figure if we stop fighting long enough, then we could work together to find Sam and kill Leo. Now I can't promise that I'll stop being a hard ass all together, but you are a pretty cool guy, and we have a common goal here."

Dennis looked up at dean and saw true emotion instead of sarcasm. Dennis never really stopped to think about how stressed Dean would be feeling waking up and knowing that Sam was in the hands of a man who was practically a god, and he could do nothing about it. Of course Dean was going to be upset at the one person who could have stopped it, and Dean always putting Sam first assumed Dennis would have helped Sam instead of Dean. But in that case Dean would have died, and Dean didn't think of that. A slight smile came upon Dennis's face about himself and Dean working as a team to defeat Leo and save Sam. All was not lost as long as Sam was still alive, and he was positive that he was. Leo wasn't going to just kill him outright, if so they would have found Sam's body in front of the house when he pulled Dean from the rubble. No, Leo had Sam captive, and he was pretty sure that it was for a very good reason.

With renewed faith in himself and the mission at hand, he looked down at Danny.

"We'll save Sam. This ends now."

Dennis looked up as he and Deanshared smiles. It was time for the big brothers to start kicking some ass.


	12. Chapter 12

* **No Beta so all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.***

 ***Check out my profile for upcoming stories!***

 ***Disclaimer – I don't own Supernatural. ):** **I only write about them and hope one day to move to Texas so I can somewhat stalk them. ***

 ***P.S, I fully intend of writing to people who review to thank them, I just never have the time.** **Between my 3 year old, my 1 year old, and my job it's hard enough for me to write anything at all!** **Which in that case forgive me if these chapters come later than you would like.** **I do assure you though, ALL my stories will be completed!***

 ***Right now I super apologize for any mistakes, my 1 year old is hanging off of me while I'm proofreading this!** **Aaahhhh!***

 **ENJOY!**

Sam was not enjoying the accommodations in his cell. He had yet to be given a bed, or pillows, or a blanket for that matter, and his bladder was screaming in protest. He woke up to a more lit cave then before. He could clearly see lightbulbs hanging from the ceiling from extension cords that hooked into somewhere else. He sat up and started to stretch, trying to work out the kinks in his aching muscles from having to sleep on the rocky cave floor. He still had no word on Dean and if he was ok, but he knew he wasn't going to get a straight answer from either of his captives, and it was going to drive him insane not knowing. But right now first things first, have to pee. Sam stood up and worked his way to the bars.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Leo seemed to appear out of nowhere in front of him on the other side of the bars.

"Well good morning there. Sleep well?"

"Peachy actually." The sarcasm seemed to roll off Sam's tongue so naturally.

"Now how can I assist you?" Leo said it as if he were running a five-star hotel.

"I have to use the rest room."

"Oh I see. Fine fine."

Leo clapped his hands together and out came the shifter wearing Jason's face. Sam let out a gasp but quickly remembered it wasn't really him, it wasn't really the man that had haunted his dreams for a whole year.

"What the hell do you want?" The shifter looked like he was inpatient and had better things to do.

"Our young guest here has to use the restroom; could you be so kind to assist him?"

Leo was talking like a true gentleman. Too bad he was a homicidal asshole who dropped a whole house on his brother. Smug son of a bitch. The shifter sighed and walked towards the bars. Leo took his bare hands and pried open two bars, making just enough room for a man Sam's size to just fit through. Once that was done Jason stepped in, making Sam take an involuntary step back. He knew it wasn't really him, but the scar was still there.

The shifter roughly grabbed Sam by the arms and started dragging him. Leo watched with amusement as the two struggled out of the cage, out of the main hall, and down a corridor.

If Sam didn't have to pee so badly he would have made his move right then and there. But he also wanted to see if he could find any sort of weapon in the bathroom that would help. He allowed the shifter to escort him to a bathroom that was quit large, and held quit a few accommodations. The shower was huge, the sink and toilet were clean, well cleaner than what he was used to spending all that time in seedy motel rooms all his life. Once they got to the door he was shoved in, just hitting the sink.

"Do your business and take a shower if you must. I'll be out here so don't even try escaping. Mark my words, you try to escape this time and I'll help you shower next time."

A grin came across the shifters face which made Sam shudder. The bathroom door was then closed and locked.

Once to himself Sam looked around for anything that could possibly help him in his escape. There was no mirror, no razor, nothing except soap, shampoo and conditioner. Unless he could kill him with silky soft hair, it wasn't going to work. He sighed, and decided to use the bathroom, as well as take advantage of the shower. Who knows how long he was going to be kept here until Dean and Dennis found him.

Once he was done he made sure he was fully dressed before knocking on the locked door. The lock clicked and it opened. Immediately the shifter grabbed his arm, and started dragging him back. If anytime was a time to retaliate it was now, but then something dawned on him. If he did try and escape and failed, his life would be a living hell. He was sure there was no doubt the shifter would indeed stand in the bathroom with him while he did his business. That in itself was enough to keep him in line, at least until he found a weapon to help him out. Then he would make his move.

Once they got back to his cell he noticed something in it that wasn't there before. It was a bed, decorated with sheets, a huge soft blanket and a ton of soft pillows. It looked out of place, but right now he wasn't going to complain. The shifter threw him in, making him land hand on his knees and palms. He could hear the sound of the bars closing again, and sure enough when he looked up, he saw Leo and the shifter looking down at him from the other side.

"You guys going to stand there all day or should you take a picture?" Of course when in doubt, be sarcastic. The Dean Winchester way. The shifter scowled as Leo smiled.

"Like the bed? I figured the cave floor would be uncomfortable."

"Why put a bed in here at all? Why do you even care?"

"You're going to be here for a while so you might as well be comfortable."

"I wouldn't count on it. I bet my brother and Dennis are on their way as I speak."

"I don't think so. See Sam, Dennis didn't make it to your brother in time, he's dead."

Sam squinted at Leo as he was talking looking for signs of a tell. In poker everyone had one, and right now Sam was looking for Leo's. Aaahh there it was! The bastard was lying. Surely Sam would know if Dean had died. There would be a void in his life, in his heart that would never go away. Sam smiled.

"You're lying. Dean's alive, and he's going to save me."

Leo moved closer to the bars and peered in at Sam.

"You really think that? You really think your big brother can come and save you?"

"I know so, and not only that, but he's going to kick your ass."

Leo and the shifter started laughing as Sam sat there on the cold hard floor.

"I don't think so. Your pathetic excuse for a brother couldn't lift a finger to me, let alone kick my ass. He would be dead before he hit the ground."

"You underestimate him."

Leo seemed to be deep in thought. He knew what he had planned for Sam, he wanted him to be his sidekick. He wanted Sam to join his side, but he knows now that in order for that to happen he had to get rid of the competition. I.e Dean, and if he's lucky Dennis. Quickly, he came up with a devious plan.

"Hey Sam, how about I make a bet with you. You think your brother is this big bad hero, how about we prove that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how about I give Dean the chance to save you, and if he does? Then I'll let you go. I'll let you all go and never bother any of you guys again. Scouts honor."

Sam stood up looking at Dennis. Surely this guy was up to something.

"What's the catch?"

"No catch. I'll give Dean three chances to save you, if he does? You're free to go. If he doesn't…well I have plans for you. Is it a deal?"

"No."

"No? I would think you would want big brother to come and save you and you say no?"

"I'm not putting that kind of pressure on him. He'll come when he's ready, and not a second too soon. But once he's ready, there will be hell to pay."

Leo crossed his arms. Yup, little brothers are stubborn.

"Fine. How about I just give him a call and see what he thinks."

Sam's face paled. After the first encounter with Leo Sam had busted his cell phone by accidently throwing it off the building when he was being strangled, but Dean was quickly able to get him a replacement. Right now, Leo had it.

Leo walked away from Sam leaving the shifter alone with him. Even though they were on opposite side of the bars Sam still made sure to keep his distance. The more he was around the shifter the more he was starting to revert back to that nightmarish year, and this time he didn't have Dean to chase away the nightmares, and this nightmare was standing right in front of him, grinning at him.

~*SPN*~

Much to Dean's dismay he was still in the hospital. He and Dennis had returned to his original room after visiting with Danny. Now that the two older men had a whole new determination, they quickly got to work, until Dean's phone started ringing and 'Sam' was displayed on the screen. The two men looked at each other, and Dean answered it, while Dennis kept his ear as close to the receiver as possible.

"Yeah?"

 _"_ _Hey Dean, it's your old buddy leo, how you holding up_?"

"Just fine actually. Nice try with the house, but it'll take a lot more than that to stop me." If Dean was one thing it was cocky and confident, which happened to serve him well in most situations.

 _"_ _I'm sure my old pal Dennis helped you out in that department._ _Hey, are you missing something by chance?_ _Like a certain little brother?"_

Dean's face went rigid. He had to keep his cool.

"Where's Sam? Put him on the phone."

 _"_ _Not so fast._ _I have a proposition for you_."

"What?"

 _"_ _Well, considering you're so keen on playing hero, how about I give you the chance._ _See, Sam is convinced that no matter what, you'll come for him, and somehow kill me in the process._ _That may work for the normal people you deal with on a daily basis, but not me._ _So how about I give you three chances to save him, and you only need to pass one for him to be returned to you._ _Fail all three and he stays with me."_

Dean and Dennis exchanged glances.

"What's the catch?"

Leo took the cell phone and knocked it on his head. These guys were going to be the death of him. They definitely thought the same.

 _"_ _Like I told your brother, no catch._ _You save him and he goes back home with you._ _Oh and one more thing, Dennis can't help you save him._ _If he helps the game is ended and I take Sam where you will never find him again._ _So…what do you say?_ _Live up to your brother's expectations?_ _Or let him down like you've been doing all along."_

Dean didn't even have to think before he answered.

"I accept."

 _"_ _Great!_ _I'll call you soon on the first task._ _And don't worry, I'm taking good care of Sam_."

Leo hung up while Dean still had his phone up to his ear. He slowly put the phone down on his lap.

"Dean, what do you think you're doing?"

"Saving my brother."

"Yeah, that's fine and dandy, but you happen to still be in a considerable amount of pain and are still healing. You think you can save Sam in your condition?"

"I have to try. Whatever Leo has up his sleeve I have to try and overcome. I only have to save him once and we can put this whole ordeal behind us."

"He fights dirty and your still weak…" Dennis stopped talking when Dean gave him an angry look and was practically growling.

"If it was Danny in trouble and you were in my position, what would you do?"

Dennis only thought about it for a minute, before smiling.

"Alright then, let's get you healthy. Whatever Leo's planning is going to go down while you're still hurt. You have to be prepared."

Dean smiled and a laughed a little. "You have a brother like Sam 'prepared' has to be your middle name. You can't turn your back for a second without him getting into trouble."

The older boys shared a smile, and came up with a plan.

~*SPN*~

Leo came back to the same scene he left. Sam and the shifter were having a stare down, with Sam far away from the bars.

"Your brother excepted my request. Ready to play damsel in distress a few times?"

"Go to hell."

 ***Sorry for ending it here, but I'm going to start getting into the 'tasks' that Leo has prepared for Sam.** **Now I have 2 prepared and ready, but I am looking for a third one.** **What kind of peril would you want to see Sam get into?I have something in mind, but I like hearing from you.***

 ***Fun Fact** **:** **My 1 year old's son is named Leo.** **His full name is Leonidas Draconus.** **My step father was Greek and I was always fascinated with the mythology."**


	13. Chapter 13

***No Beta so all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.***

 ***Check out my profile for upcoming stories!***

 ***Disclaimer – I don't own Supernatural. ):** **I only write about them and hope one day to move to Texas so I can somewhat stalk them. ***

 ***P.S, I fully intend of writing to people who review to thank them, I just never have the time.** **Between my 3 year old, my 1 year old, and my job it's hard enough for me to write anything at all!** **Which in that case forgive me if these chapters come later than you would like.** **I do assure you though, ALL my stories will be completed! ***

 ***My apologies for this short chapter.** **I meant to have it much longer and have it finished before the weekend, but I went to Salem Mass. Friday-Sat, and didn't get home til about 2am last night.** **So I am reading it over and over for any mistakes this morning and posting it.** **Now that I'm back and I have nothing going on, the chapters should be longer and more eventful.***

ENJOY!

Once Dean got off the phone with Leo, he prepared to sign himself out of the AMA. The doctor wanted him to stay an extra day for observations, but Dean needed to get out, and get a plan together. He had no idea what Leo had planned for Sam, but whatever it was wasn't good.

Dennis even tried to convince Dean to stay, at least until Leo called back so that he could get the care he needed, but sitting still in a hospital bed 'getting better' was never ideal for Dean when Sam wasn't with him. And especially when Sam wasn't with him AND in trouble.

The two men were walking out of the hospital, Dennis noticed a slight limp and a grimace of pain in Dean's face every time he turned wrong. He didn't miss the hand that went protectively around where his ribs still hurt; where they were still healing.

"Dean stop and think about this. Just stay in the hospital until we hear from him. That's all I'm asking."

Dean stopped walking. He was wearing his white shirt, jeans and leather jacket, that all looked messy from the house incident. Dennis didn't want to leave him alone in the hospital, so Dean 'escaped' in the same clothes he was wearing before.

"I'm not stopping until I have a plan. You have any idea where my car is?"

Dean looked started looking around, knowing he was annoying Dennis, who currently had his arms crossed.

"I flew you here."

Dean looked at Dennis and quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah that's right." Dean put his hand to his head as if trying to remember.

"You were passed out, and judging by you now, you still have a concussion. You should have listened to me."

"Sorry I'm a little preoccupied."

"And you're a lot of hurt."

Before Dean could retort his phone started ringing. He quickly fumbled for it and Dennis walked up close enough to look at the screen, and sure enough it said 'Sam.' Dean answered it, and both men listened in on the conversation.

"Yeah."

"Hey Dean, how you feeling?"

"Just fine…where's Sam?"

"Right to the point. If you want to help Sam go to the park where you first made him walk across that bridge. We're here now, so don't keep Sam waiting."

The phone hung up. Both boys looked at each other.

"Dean you're still in a lot of pain. Leo knows you're in no shape to rescue Sam, and he's going to make it impossible."

"So what do you expect I do? Just leave Sam there in whatever peril Leo had planned for him while I go back to the hospital and rest? No. I suck it up, save Sam, and kill that son of a bitch. Now, I stole enough pain killers to keep me going for a while, so I may not even feel the pain. Just get me to the park."

"You'll still feel the pain!"

"Just get me to the park!"

Dennis sighed. He roughly picked up Dean bridal style and made him hiss in pain.

"Is this how you carried me to the hospital?! Humiliating."

"Just shut up and hold on to your ribs."

Dennis mumbled other things under his breath as he took off. Something along the lines of 'stubborn, pain in the ass, doesn't know how to take care of himself asshat.' Dean tried to ignore Dennis's quips, knowing he was right. He was in no shape to be out of the hospital, let alone going on a rescue mission, but if Sam needed him, he was going to be right there, braking every bone in his body if he needed too, just so Sam would be safe. He had to fix this.

~*SPN*~

It didn't take long for Dean and Dennis to land in the park near the bridge that was collapsed. They both took in the scene and remembered it all to clearly. Dean's guilt started eating away at him. His little brother almost drowned because he was being a grade A jackass.

"Back to basics hu guys?"

Both men looked up and saw Leo walking towards them. He was smiling and looking confident as always, which was pissing off both men to no end.

Dean straightened up his back and puffed out his chest, looking like the peak of confidence, even though the pain in his ribs was almost unbearable.

"Where's Sam?"

"There's a path, follow it to the next bridge, and there you'll find him. Don't worry the park's closed today, so we have it all to ourselves. Remember now Dennis, no helping him out. You walk from here, and Dean saves Sam on his own. You help him out in any way, and the deal's off. I grab Sam, and you will never see him again…then maybe I'll even go after little Danny."

Dennis narrowed his eyes and started walking towards Leo.

"Don't you dare!"

"Don't think I don't remember where your brother is. I know I said I wouldn't go after him, since you did enough damage, but I can still do a lot more."

Dennis was about to leap at Leo when they heard an unmistakable sound in the near distance.

' _help!_ ' No doubt that was Sam. Without another minute to waste, Dean went running along the path desperate to get to his brother.

~*SPN*~

One thing Sam did NOT want to do today, was be tied up and manhandled into a rope net, then be dangled off the side off a bridge with the water rushing beneath him. The rain had certainly made it look fuller than he remembers it. Sam tried as hard as he could to get his bond hands in front of him, so that maybe he could pull himself up, but it seemed stuck, and he realized the end of the rope knotted around his wrists was indeed tied to part of the rope making up the net. 'just perfect.' This was going to be impossible without some help after all. Suddenly it felt like the net jumped a lot. It jolted Sam and he looked up towards the bridge. This was a newer bridge and a bit steadier, but he was still dead weight hanging. The rope snaps and he's going right into a watery grave. He swore he saw someone on the bridge, and couldn't help when he yelled. " _Help_!" There was no way he survived the first descent into the river just to die this time. If he could get someone's attention that could help him he would. Suddenly Jason's face showed over the bridge, and looked down at Sam.

"Just me!" The shifter had a smile on his face. "I was getting bored so I jolted you a little. Hope I didn't scare you!"

Oh Sam was so going to kill him when this was all over. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, not wanting to look at his tormenters face.

He looked out into the woods. Leo told him he was giving Dean three chances to save him, but if Dean was injured how the hell was he going to help? Sam kept squirming in the net, still trying to loosen the knot holding him to the net. Hopefully he could get free before Dean hurt himself any further. What's worse is Dennis couldn't help him. Dean was strong, but even he had his limits, and dead lifting a net filled with 6'4" 175lb little brother was pushing it. In reality he was closer to the water than he was the actual bridge, which made it even more difficult. Sam then heard the sweetest sound in the world, his name. "Sam!" It was being yelled by Dean, which was music to his ears. It's the first time since the house incident that he saw his brother, and he was worried that he was seriously hurt. The fact that he was able to run and yell and could even attempt to help him was filling him with some kind of hope.

"Dean! Over here!"

Sam couldn't help but have a hint of worry in his voice. Of course he was beyond thrilled to see and hear Dean, but he was worried about what his brother was willing to do in order to save him.

Finally, he saw Dean running up a slight incline in the dirt path. He seemed more out of breath and winded than normal, but knowing his brother he probably ran all the way from the hospital.

What Dean saw made him see red. There was a net suspended from a bridge, and sure enough in that net was his brother. He ran the rest of the way while evaluating the situation and trying to figure out a way to get Sam down safely. Looking now the only way to do this, was to pull Sam's weight from the top of the bridge. THAT was going to be a bitch. His ribs were protesting just the climb, let alone the dead weight he was about to lift.

Pumping himself full of adrenaline, he raced up the dirt path, so that he could see his brother from a better angle. He got to a part in the path where him and Sam could somewhat look at each other at eye level, even if they were far away.

Dean noticed several things; Sam was definitely tied up, hands behind the back, ankles too. There would be no way he would let that net fall, that would mean sending a tied up Sammy into the raging river below. Also, pulling him up will be hard, but Dean couldn't fail his brother, not again. It was bad enough he allowed him to get taken in the first place. Now that Sam was so close? He couldn't fail.

"Sam you ok!?"

"Yeah I'm fine!"

Dean looked at Sam's face for any hint of a lie, but all he saw a slight grin and that twinkle in his brother's eye. That twinkle that said _'_ _everything will be ok now, Dean's here to save me_.' That's all he needed to spur himself into action. Didn't matter if he broke every single bone in his dam body, he was getting his little brother to safety.


	14. Chapter 14

***No Beta so all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.***

 ***Check out my profile for upcoming stories!***

 ***Disclaimer** **– I don't own Supernatural. ):** **I only write about them and hope one day to move to Texas so I can somewhat stalk them. ***

 ***P.S, I fully intend of writing to people who review to thank them, I just never have the time.** **Between my 3 year old, my 1 year old, and my job it's hard enough for me to write anything at all!** **Which in that case forgive me if these chapters come later than you would like.** **I do assure you though, ALL my stories will be completed! ***

 **ENJOY!**

Leo and Dennis watched as Dean sprinted up the dirt path to where Sam had yelled. They turned their attention back to each other, Dennis with a death glare.

"Why are you doing this?! Hurting them will not fix anything!"

"Do you know how frustrating it is to know you were going to be given a very powerful gift by your father that will make you into a god, just to turn around and see it was willed to someone else? You don't even know how to use it! Mother was a fool to give the powers to a human. I saw you back there, in the woods. You couldn't control it. You were using the powers faster than your human body could comprehend and you were starting to turn. How long until you lose yourself all together and turn into an indestructible god like machine? Then no one will be safe, not even Danny."

Dennis flew faster than he thought towards Leo and pinned him to a nearby tree, which cracked under the pressure right down the middle.

"You're just pissed off that your mother saw so much darkness in you that she decided to give the powers to a human. She didn't want you to have these powers for a dam good reason. Which reminds me, how did you get these powers? You must be working with some powerful beings who would gladly kill you if given the chance."

Leo pushed Dennis off him and into a boulder on the other side of where they were. The boulder didn't crack as much, but dust flew everywhere, and Leo had his arm up to Dennis's neck.

"I called in a few favors, but rest assured these powers are legit. Not ideal, but I'll take it. Anything that can get me to where I need to go. And let me tell you, once I kill you and those worthless brothers, I will take over this pathetic world."

"I'm not going to let you."

Leo let go of Dennis and stood to stare at him.

"You cant kill me, you don't know how."

"And you know how? Cause if you knew I'm sure you would have tried to kill me by now."

"I'm almost there, then you'll be sorry for taking what's mine. Be lucky I don't take what's yours."

~*SPN*~

Dean made it all the way to the top of the path to the bridge. The minute he turned the corner he saw someone he never thought he would see in a thousand years.

"Jason?!"

The shifter smiled. "Hey again Dean, long time no see."

Dean didn't waste any time with rushing towards who he thought was Jason and pinned him hard against the bridge wall.

"What the fuck are you doing around here?" Dean's voice was low and dangerous, never taking his glare away from the shifter's own eyes.

"I was hired by Leo to babysit your brother." The shifter smiled, messing with Dean was fun. "I get to do anything I want with him."

That's all the shifter had to say before Dean picked up the heavy guy and tossed him right over the edge of the bridge. The action was swift and hurt like a bitch, but he wasn't about to let this asshole around his brother if he could help it. It was bad enough he's been with him this far, and who knows what was done. He looked over the bridge and smiled as he saw Jason's body descend into the raging river, and carried away.

Sam couldn't help but flinch upon seeing the shifter fall from the top of the bridge right into the water. He knew right away that Dean was responsible, and he couldn't help but let out a short laugh and smile brightly. He looked up through the nets holding him to see Dean standing above him.

"Dean that was awesome!"

Dean smiled. That felt so dam good.

"Hold on little brother! I'll pull you up!"

Jason was just about the last straw. How the hell did that asshole get back in his brother's life? How did Leo even know to hire him in the first place? It's not like Sam would talk about the guy willingly or bring him up in a casual conversation.

Dean remembers that day. That pervert tried to make a move on his little brother, but Dean got there in time. Thank goodness. No real harm was done, but Sam had nightmares for a year, and Dean always made sure to hold Sam tight when it occurred. Although both boys would admit to being too old for such shows of affection, this was one-time Dean wasn't going to make fun of his brother for needing him for a nightmare. He gladly crawled into bed next to his little brother, and held him so he knew he would be ok. He would card his hand through Sam's hair and tell him he would be ok, and that Jason was taken care of and would never come back for him. Dean was almost positive his father had killed Jason, but John never really disclosed what had happened, but seeing Jason here just made his blood boil. There was something off about the guy though, he hasn't aged since that day and his personality was a little off, but he would talk to Sam about that later, right now he had to pull up his huge little brother.

With both hands Dean grabbed onto the rope that was tied off to a sturdy post on the bridge. He started off slowly pulling the rope, seeing exactly how hard this was going to be. His ribs protested the whole time, which made him drop the little slack of rope he had managed to pull. He looked back over the bridge and noticed that Sam was a far way down…this wasn't going to be easy in the slightest.

"Dean?!"

Dean looked back over the bridge to where Sam was left hanging, literally.

"Yeah?!"

"You ok up there?!"

"Yeah, yeah just give me a couple minutes, I'll have you up here in no time." Dean hoped he _would_ have Sam up to safety in no time. He didn't believe his own words, but hoped his brother did. Sam deserved better than to be stuck with a sociopath like Leo. Now all he had to do, was pull.

Dean took a deep breath, rolled his shoulders, stretched whatever muscles he thought he might need to finish this, and tried to put his mind to it. With his eyes closed, he pictured what Sam might have to go through while being held captive, and hoped the adrenaline would be enough. Here goes nothing.

Dean tightened up his face, put both hands on the rope, and started to pull. His ribs were screaming in protest, and his arms felt like they were going to be ripped from their sockets, but he knew that once Sam was up, he was good, he was _safe_.

' _One hand in front of the other, keep going, come on Dean don't be a wuss._ _Save Sam, kill Leo._ '

 _'_ _Save Sam'_ was like a mantra going through his mind as he was slowly pulling up Sam. He knew if he just placed one hand in front of the other and kept going, he could make it. He _could_ save Sam.

A crack was felt in his chest cavity that made him accidently drop the rope. His hand instinctively went to the abused and possibly broken area. He saw the progress he made with the rope fall, and before he could grab it, it was back pulled tight against the lip of the bridge like when he first started. He heard Sam yelp, and he looked out over the bridge.

"Sammy you ok?!"

"What happened?!"

 _What happened?_ _I broke a rib and dropped you._

Not wanting to alarm Sam to his own peril, he plastered a smile on his face.

"Nothing! I hit a wet spot in the rope and it slipped. I'll try again…in a minute."

Sam knew Dean was hurt. His older brother could hide his tells during a poker game to the best of them, but he can't lie to his little brother.

"Dean, how about you just use your knife and cut the rope?!"

Even though Sam couldn't see it, Dean quirked an eyebrow while looking down at Sam.

"You crazy?! I cut the rope and you fall to your death! I'm not letting you fall…again!"

"I know your hurt you idiot! Just cut the dam rope and fish me out!"

Dean thought about cutting the rope, for a second. Even if he did cut the rope, let Sam fall, and jumped in after him to save him from drowning, there was no guarantee that he would even get to Sam in time. The river could sweep him under and away before Dean even had the chance to jump in and reach the water. It would be easier to drop his brother in the water if his wrists were free, but they were tied tight in back of him. Dean couldn't trust himself to get to Sam in time. He also couldn't trust his body to pull up the rope holding Sam…he was in a real bind. He took one last deep breath, closed his eyes, whipped a hand down his face, and let the determination set in. He took the rope and started pulling again, and again his ribs protested, and he dropped Sam, who jolted as the rope came to its end.

"Dam it Dean stop! Just stop!"

Sam knew Dean got hurt! He wasn't about to let Dean get any more hurt than he already was. This had to end before Dean did some real harm to himself.

Tears were pooling in Sam's eyes. Of course he wanted to be saved by Dean, but he didn't want to Dean to get seriously injured because of it. They would have to find another way.

Dean was looking over the edge at Sam while holding his rib in place.

"I'm not stopping! I'm pulling you up, then we're leaving this freaking town!"

"Dam it your hurt! Just cut the dam rope!"

"You'll drown!"

 _'_ _Ok well he has a point there_.' Sm thought.

"Well, you can't pull me up! Just…come up with a different plan!"

"THIS IS THE ONLY PLAN!" Dean didn't mean to yell like he did, but he was at his wits end and completely frustrated beyond belief. He was starting to get tears in his own eyes, part from the pain and part from the frustration. Dam it why was it this freaking hard?

"Just admit it Dean. You can't save him." Dean turned his head towards the familiar voice who was now standing on the bridge close by. It was Leo.

"I can save him." Dean was winded and in pain, but he couldn't let Leo know how much he was struggling.

"You can't, can you?"

Leo had that smug smile on his face. The same one that Dean just wanted to punch until he was satisfied that this guy was never going to get up breathing again. This guy needed to die.

Dean was growling as he was talking to the asshole who kidnapped his brother in the first place.

"I can! Just…give me a dam minute."

Dean ran his fingers threw his hair in frustration. He already had the nagging doubt in his own head, let alone having the likes of Leo telling you, you can't do it.

Dean aggressively turned around and grabbed the rope again. His face was red and tight with pain as started heaving the rope once again.

 _'_ _Save Sam, save Sam, save Sam, save Sam…one hand over the other, one hand over the other, Save Sam.'_

Dean felt another snap in his chest and the rope dropped once again. He yelled and collapsed on the floor of the bridge, trying to pant through the pain and frustration. He had one job, to protect Sam. And now he had Sam practically in his grasps. He chocked. He failed.

He didn't notice as Leo walked over to him and bent down to meet him eye level.

"You can't do it, can you." It was more of a statement than a question. "Your little brother is right there, not too far away, and you can't do it…you can't save him."

Panting through the pain, Dean managed to breath out an aggressive "Screw you asshole," to where Leo just kneeled there ginning triumphantly.

"Well, you have two more chances. Maybe I'll even let you heal before I tell you what I have planned next. Of course, the longer it takes you to heal, the longer Sam is in my grasp. And your friend's grasp."

Dean looked at Leo, the bastard was talking about Jason.

"I killed your friend, he should be a drowned rat by now."

"Oh you would think that wouldn't you? He's stronger than you think."

Before Dean can ask anything Leo took off flying. Dean was struggling just to stand, until he heard Sam's voice.

" _Get off of me!_ _Dean!"_

Sam called his name for help. It was a small victory, but it was something. At least he didn't call for Dennis. Dean was brought out of his small victory when he saw Leo flying, and he was carrying something. He was carrying Sam in the net, and his brother was squirming uncontrollably. Sam then looked down and saw Dean, sitting on the bridge, in an intense amount of pain.

"Dean...Dean! No Dean! Put me down! I HAVE to see him!"

It put a smile on Dean's face that in this entire scenario, Sam was concerned about _him_!

"Sorry to say Sam…but big brother failed."

Dean looked up at Leo once he spoke and put a scowl on his face. He then looked at Sam, his little brother, and saw tears in his eyes. He saw him mouth a silent 'Dean' as a single tear escaped. If Dean was one thing it was being tuned in to everything Sam. Before Dean could even try to stop it, Leo took off flying with Sam in his arms. Dean closed his eyes, and gave into the pain, falling unconscious.

~*SPN*~

Dean had a wicked pain in his chest. He moaned and started coming back to the land of the living. Slowly everything was starting to come back to him, and he felt even shittier about the whole situation. A part of himself wished that he would just die right then and there, and the other sensical part of him pushed himself awake knowing he had to do something about the current situation.

He opened his eyes, seeing that he was back in the motel room and the lights were off.

"Finally awake."

He recognized the voice of Dennis and sagged back down. He threw an arm over his eyes, and let out a long sigh.

"I passed out didn't I?"

"Yup."

"Let me guess, you flew me here."

"Yup."

"And Sam?"

"Sam, Sam is…well Sam is gone, with Leo. To god knows where…Again."

Dennis got up from the chair and sat on the edge of Dean's bed.

"I blew it. I had the chance to save Sam, and I blew it." Dean moaned.

"You don't understand that you are injured. If I didn't know any better, I would say you were blind to your own problems when Sam's involved."

Dean removed his arm from his eyes and looked at Dennis.

"Wha?"

"You need to start taking better care of yourself before you rescue Sam again, which means your ass is staying in this dam bed, no arguments, or else I will use my super strength and just tie you to the bed. Now I'm going to make you some soup, give you some pain killers, and maybe later I'll get you some real food. Just be lucky I don't take you to the hospital right now."

Dennis got up and was moving around the tiny 'kitchen' area heating up soup in the mini microwave.

Dean thought about it for a minute before groaning again. He looked down and saw his shirt was off and his ribs were expertly wrapped. He didn't want to admit it, but Dennis was right. He HAD to heal, which meant being reliant of Dennis for the time being.

"So, that's what it's like."

"What's what like?"

Dean looked Dennis in the eye. "What it's like to have a big brother."

Dennis smiled and Dean felt relieved. He missed having his dad by his side, and although having Sam was dam near perfect, it was hard to deal with a situation by himself when Sam was in trouble. He had no one to bounce ideas and theories off of, but at least now he had someone to help him out. Even if his current partner could indeed tie him to the bed so he would stay out of trouble, it was something he would expect an older brother to say, hell he's said it to Sam a few times growing up himself. And Sam just smiled his dimpled smile, and sat back down on the bed, knowing that Dean was going to take care of him. It was different having someone take care of him the way he would take care of Sam. Current step: take care of broken ribs. Next and most important step: Save Sammy.

Dennis returned to Dean, soup, pain killers, and water in hand. He gladly took the pills, and started on the soup. Thoughts always returning to what Sam was up to.

~*SPN*~

Sam was getting really sick of being tossed to the cold damp floor. Leo flew him all the way back to the weird cave he's been kept in since he was captured. The moment they got to Sam's cage he was practically thrown in, net, hands still tied behind his back and all. He landed on his side and let out a pained groan. He closed his eyes until he heard Leo speaking.

"Your brother's a failure, couldn't even save you from a simple net."

Sam being pissed off turned his sore body towards Leo.

"He was hurt, YOU hurt him, what the hell did you expect?!"

"He's not going to save you. Even if he gets one hundred percent better, he won't be able to save you. Then? Then you're mine."

"I'm not being your evil sidekick, or whatever stupid idea you have."

"You'll be whatever I want you to be. Now as humorous as it was that your brother tossed the shifter into the river, just takes that bastard longer to get here. Until he does? You're stuck in that net. Night."

Leo turned and walked away from Sam's cage, leaving the two bars bent open. Sam struggled in the net and against his bonds, if he could get out maybe he could escape.

After some time, Sam finally gave up. He sagged on the hard floor still in the net. The bed Leo put in his cell to 'make him more comfortable,' was too far away to get up on and actually get more comfortable. He was breathing hard, He wished that Dean wasn't injured, but he knew he was. He also knew he was even more hurt now because he managed to get himself into this mess to begin with. He let himself get captured, and he's letting himself be bait as Dean does all the heavy lifting. Literally. He's hoping the next 'test' will be easy so Dean doesn't end up killing himself.


	15. Chapter 15

***No Beta so all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.***

 ***Check out my profile for upcoming stories!***

 ***** **Disclaimer** **– I don't own Supernatural. ): I only write about them and hope one day to move to Texas so I can somewhat stalk them. ***

 ***P.S, I fully intend of writing to people who review to thank them, I just never have the time. Between my 3 year old, my 1 year old, and my job it's hard enough for me to write anything at all! Which in that case forgive me if these chapters come later than you would like. I do assure you though, ALL my stories will be completed! ***

 ***Ok soooo I have good news and bad news. Good news is I'm starting a new job. As much as I love my part time I got offered a full time desk job making $3 more than I do now. So that's about 39 hours a week (compared to 15/20) at $12 an hour (compared to $9.50.) Bad news is that fact that it is a full time job, which means Im busy 6am-4:30pm, then come home and take care of the kids til they go to bed. Recently that's been pretty late since my 3 year old discovered how to watch his baby Netflix movies on the computer I write on. -_- so yeah I have no time to write. I'm hoping to write as much as humanly possible before I start my new job. (Nov. 7** **th** **). BUT I will always finish my stories, so if there's a chpt that's up kinda late, that's the reason.**

 ***Speaking of which, I don't seem to be getting a lot of reviews like I was at the beginning. I don't live off them, but if you want to recommend something for the story I'm more than willing to give it a try and try to fit it in the story.**

 **ENJOY!**

Its been 2 weeks, 2 freaking weeks of sitting, waiting, researching, pacing, hitting things, hitting people at the bar, getting drunk, being yelled at by Dennis, and everything in between.

Both boys were no closer to finding out Sam and Leo's location, how to actually kill a god like person, or even if Sam was ok. It was very possible Leo accidently killed Sam while man-handling him and Leo just gave up, now that he didn't have any leverage. But Dean didn't feel like Sam was dead. He knew for a fact that if Sam was dead, he would feel a Sammy shaped hole form in his heart and soul. So far both heart and soul were intact, if not hurt. He still had hope, he just wasn't used to Sam being away from him for such a long period of time. Sure there was when he left for Stanford, but Dean knew where he was and was able to check on him from time to time. This time Sam was away from him against his will, and couldn't just drop by and mysteriously check on him.

At one point Dennis was sure he found the solution to killing Leo. He figured he would be considered a demigod and could be killed, but then he discovered there was no way to kill him. You can't just kill gods or demigods, unless Zeus himself struck them down with a lightning bolt. But that would mean a trip to Mount Olympus, having to actually summon and _talk_ to Zeus. If Dean thought his father was intimidating, try talking to Zeus himself. Of course what would make Zeus of all people agree to talk to a human like Dean and a person like Dennis, who even though has god like powers, is still an American born human who was willed his powers by a dying witch, and 'Hero' himself wasn't even a powerful god, if he was even considered a god at all in Zeus's eyes. Though Dean was willing to try anything if it meant getting Sam back in his presence safe and sound, but asking Zeus himself for a favor? He was going to have a heart attack.

While the waiting did help his ribs heal and a lot of the damage was feeling better, his mental state was not on the up and up. One other thing that he couldn't stop thinking about, was what the hell was Jason doing there? The last person he thought he was going to see was a hunter from a little more than ten years ago, that should know better than to be in the same state as his little brother, let alone the same bridge. It also didn't help that he was in Sam's presence this whole time. No matter how well Sam could take care of himself, or how old Sam got, he would still beat the crap out of anyone that dared touch him. Didn't matter if Sam was 40, if he was in any amount of danger, Dean would be there ready and willing for a fight. And after 2 weeks of not even a phone call, Dean was more than ready for a fight to the death.

Both boys were currently in the motel room eating Chinese take-out. Dennis had a slight obsession with the stuff and ordered it every chance he got. Dean was on Sam's laptop researching gods, demigods, hell he would research Demi Moore if it would help with the situation. Dennis was reading an older book on intense Greek Mythology he 'borrowed' from a professor at Yale. The flight was easy and he didn't leave Dean alone for a longer period of time than what he was comfortable with. Just because Leo had Sam doesn't mean he could try and nab Dean too for extra leverage. So the flight was swift and precise. Fortunately, the book was in English, trying to read Greek would have given him an aneurism.

Dean slammed the laptop shut harder than he intended making Dennis jump. Dean set his face in his hands, his arm muscles tight in his grey t-shirt from the tension. He looked out the window willing Sam to just walk across the parking lot, as if he just left to get intel or one of those girly drinks he likes so much.

Dennis was watching Dean intently. He knew the past 2 weeks were a killer on him and he wishes he could just materialize Sam out of thin air so Dean will relax, but no luck in that.

"Look Dean, I mean, we can go to Mount Olympus and just try to talk to Zeus. If Leo got his powers from a Grecian witch, it very well might have pissed off some gods that he got fake powers."

Dean sighed and looked at Dennis.

"What the hell makes you think Zeus will want to give us the time of day? I mean can humans even talk to gods without melting?"

Dennis rolled his eyes and smirked a little.

"Dude this isn't Indiana Jones, as much as you want it to be. I do know at one point gods would dress up as beggers and go around asking people for any money or food they could spare, and if the person was nice they would be rewarded, while if they were an asshole they would be punished. I'm not saying Zeus himself would dress up as a begger, but if we could find a lower level god and get in his good graces then we may have a chance."

"Dude you're forgetting we would have to fly to Greece."

Dennis lifted an eyebrow while looking at Dean.

"Yeah so?"

"Sooooo, I'm not the best of airline passengers."

"You afraid of heights?" Dean didn't have to answer as his face became deathly white. "You know I wouldn't drop you right? And you have flown with me before."

"Yeah we flew like 10 miles maybe, this time we would be flying to Greece, which is like 10,000 miles away."

"More like 6000 miles away, well 5843 miles away to be exact. Trust me I figured it out when the idea first came to me, especially since Im sure you wouldn't want to be left out of the god talking process, unless you do?"

"I would rather not travel 6000 miles to talk to one of if not _the_ most powerful gods in history…but if it meant being closer to saving Sam and killing Leo then I want to be a part of it."

Dennis smiled knowing Dean would come with him. He's never flown anywhere out of the country before, but he was sure he could do it in a timely manner.

Suddenly Dean's phone started ringing. Both boys looked at the device as if it was a foreign object. Dean swallowed the lump in his throat, and answered the phone, making sure to put it on speaker.

"I'm here."

 _"Hello again Dean, miss me?"_

It was Leo. Dean straightened his posture as if he was about to fight.

"I wanna talk to Sam. He better be ok or else I'll make sure you die a slow and painful death."

 _"Don't worry, I've been taking good care of your little brother. The real question is have you been taking care of yourself like you should? I hope I gave you time to rest. Wouldn't want you dead before you saw your brother take his place by side."_

There was no actual concern about Dean's well-being in Leo's voice. This was all a game to him, a way to mess with Dean and Dennis.

"He's never going to be your sidekick, no matter what. Now let me talk to him."

 _"Fine, have it your way."_

Dean was more than excited to be able to talk to Sam. He heard some shuffling on the other end, more than likely it was Leo bringing the phone to Sam. Then he heard the sweetest sound in the world, his brother's voice.

 _"Dean_ …"

Sam's voice was shaky, almost as if he was exhausted. Who knows what has been going on the past 2 weeks?

"Sammy, are you ok?"

Tears started to form in Dean's eyes hearing his brother's voice. It used to be full of such confidence, and now he sounded like a scared kid.

 _"I'm ok Dean. I just…"_ _I just miss you_.

Dean knew what his little brother was saying. He always knew.

"I know Sammy. Do you know where you are by chance?"

 _"I'm surrounded by rocks and lights, in a cave or underground maybe_ …" There was a muffled sound coming from Sam's side as he suddenly stopped talking.

"Sam! Sammy!"

 _"Sorry Dean but Sam was giving away more than he should have. Meet us at the south dock at sunrise tomorrow morning. This will be your second chance to rescue Sam so you better bring you're A game."_

The phone clicked off as Leo hung up. Dean closed his phone and sat it on the table. Him and Dennis looked at each other.

"The south dock? This can't be good." Dennis chimed in. It sounded like Dean was going to have to attempt an under water rescue, and although he was 90% healed and more than likely an amazing swimmer, Leo wasn't going to make this easy.

"I'm sure it's not going to be good, or easy, but I have to try."

The two men nodded in understanding. Dean seemed to be a little more put together if not worried since talking to Sam. He knew that Sam was able to talk and he was coherent, which was a good start in Dean's book.

Both boys knew they had to get ready for tomorrow, which meant a good meal and a lot of rest. Although sleep was the last thing he wanted to do, he was willing to fall into a fitful sleep if it meant helping him be strong enough to save Sam.

SPN

For 2 weeks Sam was stuck at the mercy of Leo and the shifter. They would bring him three meals a day, clean white hospital scrubs to wear, and worst of all the shifter would assist him on bathroom trips. He was starting to go entirely stir crazy without the knowledge of what was going on with Dean, or Dennis for that matter, not to mention he hasn't seen real sun light in a while or properly exercised. Sure he would do what he could in his cell, but it wasn't enough. He needed some sort of freedom. Finally after a week Leo noticed Sam looking down and depressed, and just plan bored. With a few smart ass remarks he put several old books on different subject matters in the cell with him to keep him from going completely mad. Sam would never admit that those books were some of the most informative, interesting books he has ever read, even if one of them was completely in Latin. He then spent the remaining time reading threw the books as if his life depended on it. Getting lost in the stories gave his mind the simple rest that it needed, and distracted him in the knowledge that he was utterly helpless. At night he would toss and turn, wishing that Dean would find him. Wondering when the hell Leo was going to make contact with his big brother again. Finally, he got his answer when Leo handed him the phone. He tried to sound like he was in control, but hearing Dean's voice made his defenses drop. The phone call gave him renewed hope and a little bit of extra strength he was missing.

SPN

A little bit while later after the phone call ended Sam was reading one of the books that was written in Latin, wearing one of the many white hospital scrubs that was given to him, when Leo and the shifter made their appearance. He looked up from his book, then put it down.

"I believe Dean's healed enough to withstand the second test. You know I don't even know why I bother giving him this opportunity. He's just going to fail again. But don't worry, I think you'll make an excellent sidekick."

Sam stood and walked towards the bars.

"I would never agree to be on your side."

"You won't have to agree. You just…will."

Leo smiled and Sam shuddered. "By the way, it's time to meet up with your big brother." Sam wanted to smile but stopped himself. He waited until the shifter, still wearing Jason's face, came into the cell after Leo bent the bars. Sam took an involuntary step back and swallowed. He hated that that face still made him nervous, even by a little bit. He wanted to make a run for it, but knew Leo would catch him instantly. Instead he steadied himself, and let the shifter come near him.

"Hold out your wrists."

Sam stared at him right in the face. "No."

The shifter rolled his eyes.

"Cooperate or we do this the hard way."

This time Sam rolled his eyes, and he held out his wrists. The shifter put a zip tie around them and secured it tight. "Just easier to handle, and we have a ton of them." The shifter smiled. Sam went to take a step back but the shifter grabbed him ad started dragging him out of the cell towards Leo, who then grabbed hold of his hostage.

"Just relax Sam. This charade will be over before you know it."

Leo put his arm around Sam's waist with a death grip that made Sam cough. "Oh I'm sorry is that to hard? Can't have you falling mid-flight now can we?"

Leo looked back at the shifter. "you meet us there. I still have to set things up so you have time."

With that Leo took off with a reluctant Sam in tow.

SPN

Leo was flying so fast Sam's eyes were tearing up and watering. He couldn't see exactly where he was going. All he knew was there were sea-gulls and the faint scent of ocean air. He had a bad feeling that whatever Dean's challenge was it had to do with an underwater rescue.

It didn't take long for Leo to land on a fairly large boat that was far enough out on the ocean that he could barely see land. Sam was harshly let go of and he crashed down on the dock trying to get his baring's, while Leo just walked away from him to the helm. Sam kept an eye on him and inched closer and closer to the side railings. Just maybe he could make a swim for it, even with his wrists tied he could certainly try to use the rest of his muscles to get to some sort of safety, but he was positive he would be scooped up out of the water in a heartbeat if Leo saw him dive in. Instead he took a seat on the floor, and wondered exactly what kind of test was going to happen.

Leo noticed Sam inspect his surroundings, form a plan, then back down. The human wasn't going to make a dive for it, and even if he did he could catch him in a second. He turned and walked back over to where he was sitting.

Sam started backing away from Leo, but he grabbed his upper arm and tugged Sam up to his feet. Sam tried to plant his feet where he stood but it was no use. Leo dragged him over to a comfortable bench seat and tossed him onto it.

"Might as well be comfortable until Dean comes."

Sam squirmed in his seat. Maybe he couldn't swim away fast enough, but if he could find a weapon, cut his ties, and injure Leo just a little, then he might have a slight chance of escaping. So far nothing stood out to him, so he just stared out into the ocean, as if his brother was just going to show up.

"You know, this is how my mother and father met." Leo turned his attention to Sam who was looking out into the ocean, trying to not to listen to Leo. "My mother was drowning in the water. Granted it was the beautiful waters of Greece, but either way, she was drowning. Without a second thought my father dove in and saved her. Saved her without wanted anything in return." Leo walked right up to Sam who still wouldn't look at him. Leo took Sam's chin in his hand and turned his head so they were looking eye to eye. "You think your brother will do the same for you? You think if your drowning he'll jump right in and save you without even thinking?"

What Leo didn't know was Dean had already saved a drowning Sam in more ways than one. There were a couple of times when they were hunting a water spirit or a water monster of some sort, and every time Sam was either tossed in the water or dragged in by a monster, Dean was the first one to jump into the water, silver blade in hand, and stab the monster until it let go of Sam. He wouldn't even let go of him until they were both safely on the shore, far away from any potential threat that could possibly drag him back under again. One time it was a mermaid that got the best of him. Or actually a merman that neither Sam, John or Dean were aware of. They thought it was one mermaid drowning drunken guys from a bar, so while Dean and John were hunting down the mermaid, the merman had snuck up on Sam who was on watch and got the best of him. While the older men were pulling the mermaid from the net onto dry land, they see a huge beefy merman with seashells everywhere dragging a nearly unconscious Sam towards them, hands tied in front by coarse rope and what looked like a jagged piece of coral up to his throat. On command of the merman they let the mermaid free, but he also threw Sam into the water as he dove in, resulting in Dean following not ten seconds later. It didn't take him long to find Sam and bring him back to the surface. Thankfully Sam was aware enough to take a deep breath before the plunge so he wasn't really hurt, but after the water rescue Dean practically carried an overgrown sixteen-year-old Sam from the water to the impala before cutting the rope around his wrists. Sam protested the whole way of course, but Dean had a ton of adrenaline and wasn't ready to put his brother down while the mermaid AND merman were still a threat. Dean's reasoning being 'one can distract me while the other finishes the job to drown you, so this way if I carry you I know exactly where you are.' Forget about the fact that he couldn't shoot while carrying him or that their dad was RIGHT THERE as backup, yet of course they knew that John had his guard up just on case one of them came back to finish the job, so of course he covered his boys until they got to safety, THEN Dean sat him down on the trunk of the impala, took out his knife and sliced through the thin rope. Once they were convinced Sam was ok, they drove back to the motel where Dean made him take a hot shower and get right to bed before he got sick. At first Sam protested, saying he was sixteen and didn't have to be bossed around by his big brother any more. Right after his speech he sneezed, and Dean had won THAT argument, got right into bed and passed out rather quickly.

Present day he was sure Dean would jump in after him once more.

"I know for a fact that he would. You underestimate him, and you'll die because of it."

Sam had so much confidence in his voice that is big brother would come and save him, and it pissed Leo off. He took his hand off Sam's chin and quickly backhanded him, hard enough to elicit a cry and form a nice bruise, but not enough to brake any bones. Sam was panting hard, but kept his faith in his big brother. If Dean was coming then there was hope for him, and he held onto that hope for all it was worth.

Leo stormed some feet away from him where there was a red button. While keeping his eyes on Sam, he pressed It hard and it made an obnoxious 'buzzzz' sound for a couple seconds.

"I don't know why you have so much faith in him! He has no super powers, he can't fly, he has normal to above average strength for a mortal, hell he can't even heal himself fast enough. I had to wait 2 weeks for a somewhat fair fight! Sure I can fight Dennis, but it's not much fun when we're evenly matched! What the hell makes Dean any different than the rest of the humans and mortals in this world?"

Sam's bangs were hanging limp in his face and blood was coming from his nose. He wiped it as best he could with his bound hands, flicked his hair back as much as possible, and fought through the pain.

"He's different because he has something to fight for, just as your father did. Dean would put his life on the line for me, as I would him. He's stubborn and will stop at nothing until I'm safe. You should know the feeling, if your father didn't fight to protect and love your mother than you wouldn't even exist."

The words sank into Leo for just a minute. He knew his father and mother's love was beyond an epic story, and that's what mad it legendary. Sure his father had powers and it was easier to save his mother, but it wasn't the powers that saved his mother that day, it was the love they shared. In this case it was the bond between brothers, the bond he never experienced and never will.

Suddenly something came up from below the surface of the water. Sam could only see the top part of it, but whatever it was, it was see threw.

SPN

Dean and Dennis met at the south dock at sunrise. They weren't sure what they were looking for, but they would know it once they saw it. Without wasting much time the shifter appeared, still wearing Jason's face, and stepped out in front of the two men.

"You!" Dean went to kill him hen Dennis held him back.

"Dean stop; he's going to lead us to Sam."

Ignoring Dennis but still struggling against the impossible to brake hold, he kept his best threatening voice directed at Jason.

"How the hell are you even alive? That current should have dragged you under and killed you. The rocks alone should have done the trick.

The shifter just smiled.

"I'm not the real Jason genius. He is probably dead by now. He was a hunter after all. I'm the shifter you were hunting when you guys got into this mess. Leo recruited me, and after taking your form Dean, I saw this particular memory and held on. You guys have seen a lot of evil in your time but this? This is one of Sam's worst fears. I saw it when I wore your skin. I saw what happened that faithful day. You know he still flinches when I get to close to him? Even as a grown up he's still scared of me."

Dean tried to brake Dennis's hold on him but he was holding on firm.

"You bastard! You better not have touched him or I'll make you pay!"

"I haven't done anything yet, but keep your mouth moving and see what happens. Now Dean you are to take this boat here and go north. You'll come across Leo and Sam in no time. Good luck."

All Dean wanted to do was punch the smile right off the shifter's face, but he knew there were more pressing matters to tend to, like a little brother to save.

Dennis helped Dean into the smaller motorboat.

"I don't know what he has planned but I hope you're a good swimmer."

"I'm an amazing swimmer, and so is Sam." Dean looked at the shifter. "And I will get him back." With that he started up the boat, and got going on the ocean, hopefully towards his brother.

SPN

Leo was back looking over the ocean. It seemed as if he was concentrating on it, almost trying to communicate with it. Sam would have found it fascinating if he wasn't a hostage in the scenario. He decided to look into the ocean himself. It was peaceful and serene. He didn't get motion sickness, in fact it somewhat lulled him to sleep. Without realizing it he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of the ocean air, just basking in the peace it was bringing him for that moment.

He opened his eyes to the sound of a motor. It was distant and faint, but definitely headed his way. He squinted into the distance and saw an object moving towards him. He could feel deep down it was Dean. Sam quickly jumped up from the bench seat and ran to the railing, where he leaned over as far as he could possibly go without falling in. The warm ocean breeze was blowing threw his hair, and he could make out the human outline of Dean headed in his direction on the small motor boat. A smile came across his face as he saw Dean coming closer. He was going to make a jump for it when a strong arm suddenly tugged him back from the ledge, and he was held against Leo's chest. He struggled against the one armed hold but Leo was to strong. He found himself being tugged backwards away from where Dean was coming. He could swear he could hear his name being shout as well.

Leo had brought him to the opposite railing from where he was, to where the see threw glass was, and Sam could now clearly see that it was a fourth dimensional object. A glass box. Shit. Then he not only heard Dean, but actually saw him for the first time in 2 weeks, and he looked pissed. He jumped over the railings and stood where Sam was standing only moments before looking like he was ready for a fight. Sam was in awe until Leo's grip grew stronger. Sam brought his bond hands to Leo's arm to try and loosen the grip from his chest but it was useless.

"Let him go!"

Dean's voice boomed and gave authority, where right now Sam was sure that if he were to speak it would come out as a mere squeak.

"This isn't the challenge, it's down there." The underwater rescue became more real for everyone involved, especially Sam as he felt himself being tugged closer to the edge. Another noise was heard as the top of the glass box lifted.

"Sam's going in this box, and the box is going to the bottom. I'll give you the key to undo the lock, if you can get down there, undo the lock, and swim with your brother to the surface, he leaves with you. BUT, every time you dive down to get him and don't come back up with him, the container will fill with a little bit of water each time."

"You won't kill him." It wasn't a question on Dean's part, it was a statement. He knew Leo didn't want Sam to die.

"No, but I might just take my sweet time getting down to him when the box does completely fill with water and you know what they say, accidents happen."

Leo picked up Sam as if he weighed nothing at all and bodily tossed him into the box and the lid slammed shut. Sam winced as he landed on his back and looked up towards the sky, and noticed he was officially below sea level. He wasn't afraid of tight spaces in any way, but he might be after this. All he heard was Dean's muffled screaming and shouting as he felt the six sided glass box slowly descend into the depths of the ocean, wondering how Dean was going to get him out of this mess.

SPN

Dean started forward as his brother was tossed over the edge, making sure to toss as many threats at Leo as he could, but was stopped by Leo's hand jetting out in front of him. He came to a halt knowing Leo was more than strong enough to stop him from jumping over the edge pre maturely.

Sam watched as he was slowly descended into the ocean. He brought his bond hands to the side of the glass and just watched the view in front of him. It was beautiful this deep down. The fish were vibrant and plenty, swimming in graceful schools around his box. He was even able to see a small squid swim by. He was mesmerized for a short period of time before remembering about Dean coming all the way down here for him, to save him, and he sighed. His brother shouldn't have to go through all this, yet he knew he would, just to make sure Sam was safe.

Up on deck Dean already had his jacket and boots off and tossed to the side. He started stretching his muscles in anticipation of diving down, and he even did breathing exercises to make sure he got the maximum amount of air in his lungs while under water. He was ready this time and he wasn't leaving here without his brother in tow.

"Ok come on he has to have reached the bottom already?" Dean was growing antsy. He didn't like the idea of Sam being in a glass box at the bottom of the ocean. He was ready to do some little brother saving.

Leo rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you quit?"

The question caught Dean off guard and he stopped moving, just to stare at Leo.

"Excuse me?"

"Why don't you quit? Why go through all this?" Leo gestured his hand towards the ocean where Sam's box descended. "You can die trying to save him!"

"That's what you do for family, you do everything in your power to make sure they're safe and protected, and trust me, I will do everything in my power to make sure Sam is safe with me. There's no way in hell I'm going to let you use him as your evil sidekick, and let me tell you if I had the powers you and Dennis have? You would be dead before you even tried to target Sam. I should tell you some of the stories about what happens to people that target my little brother, 'cause it's not pretty." While Dean was talking he developed a grin, knowing exactly what happened to people that went after Sam, and what he would like to do to Leo right now for even thinking about touching him.

Leo stopped talking to Dean and looked into the water, he then looked back at Dean, dug in his pocket, and pulled out a key.

"You wanna save your brother so badly? Go get him!"

Leo threw the key overboard and into the ocean, Dean didn't hesitate as he ran to the edge and jumped in after the key.

 ***Ok so I meant to make this way longer, but I swear it would have been over 7000 words and I really wanted to get this chapter out since it's been a while since I've updated.***


	16. Chapter 16

***No Beta so all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.***

 ***Check out my profile for upcoming stories!***

 ***** **Disclaimer** **– I don't own Supernatural. ): I only write about them and hope one day to move to Texas so I can somewhat stalk them. ***

 **Ok so this is where my life is currently at; I ended up quitting my new full time job because it wasn't really what it said it was and there was a creepy guy who would have caused problems in the future. So I go back to old job (which I loved) and the boss says he cant take me back because there's been 'changes',….wtf does that even mean? I was gone for less than a week! Also instead of going to my arts and crafts fair sat, I skipped out on it so that I could help my brother and his new wife move from Mass to Maine, mind you I live in CT, so I go from CT to Mass, help them pack, from Mass to Maine and help them un-pack. BTW they now live on the 5** **th** **floor. So I pulled about 70% of my muscles. I'm pissed off and stressed and just all around frustrated with life right now, but I need to get this chapter up cause I meant to do it before this weekend but I was super busy, so I apologize. I mean the only upside to this whole thing is I have a lot more time to wright, but everything else in my life a bit screwed over right now. I HATE it when this shit happens. I'll not to let it affect my writing, promise. If you could just maybe send positive thoughts my way it would be greatly appreciated. )):**

 **OK SO I SWEAR THIS WHOLE CHPT IS DEDICATED FOR M.J ELLSWORTH AND IM NOT EVEN JOKING! LMAO.**

 **ENJOY!**

Dean didn't hesitate as he jumped into the water to chase after the key to unlock the box to his brother's freedom. His goal was to get this all done on one try; unlock the box, get Sam to the surface, punch Leo in his smug face, and find a way to kill him with Sam's help as geek navigator. Sure him and Dennis were starting to get somewhere with the research, but it wasn't the same.

Dean found the key still floating towards the bottom. He was able to snatch it with fierce determination. He started swimming downwards, and could actually see the dammed clear box his brother was being held prisoner in. Hell the water was clear enough that he could make out Sam's shape moving around. He had no time to admire the views around him as he had one thing set in his mind. Save Sam.

Dean swam as fast as he could towards the glass box, determined to get this done in one try.

That was harder than it seemed.

The water was deeper than he thought and he found the lack of oxygen finally getting to him. John Winchester prepared both his boys for every possible scenario, well almost. He never thought that he would be fighting off a demi-god for his brother's life, but none the less swimming lessons were a big part of their training. You never know when a creature or spirit will throw you into the water and try to drown you, so knowing how to hold your breath while fighting was a necessity, albeit one of the harder training lessons since the more it seems the more you struggle the harder it is to not need oxygen, but it's certainly come in handy on more than one account when Dean had to jump into the water to save his brother while fighting some sort of evil force in the process. So far he was able to save Sam on every water adventure they've come upon, and he wasn't ready to fail now.

The closer he came he saw Sam a little better now. He had his bond hands up against the glass, looking directly at Dean, and if he didn't know any better he could of sworn there was a faint smile ghosting his face and hope in his eyes, but he was still fairly far away so he was sure it was his imagination, but none the less, it made him swim a little less harder. Unfortunately, he didn't take as big a breath as he should have and definitely mis-judged the distance. He looked at his brother one last time, and reluctantly pushed himself back up the surface, next time he would be more prepared, and he would be up with Sam in tow.

Breaking through the water surface he immediately took a huge gulp of air while treading the water. He was getting his thoughts and breathing under control when he heard a voice right above him.

"Where's Sam? I thought you were going to bring him up with you on the very first time?"

Dean glared at him.

"You dropped that dam box pretty freaking deep. It would be almost impossible for a normal person to venture that far down."

"Yes, but you're not just some normal person are you Dean? You like to play hero, so of course I'm going to be putting you in some hero situations. I bet Dennis could save him, as a matter of fact do you think that if Dennis did in fact save him that Sam would see him as his new savior? I'm thinking he might. I mean Dennis is strong and fast, he could defend Sam a lot better than you can. Or you could let me save him and just give him to me. I can protect him better than you ever could, and you know it."

Dean knew what this was, this was an intimidation tactic so that Dean would feel defeated and try to give up. But he knew that him giving up would mean giving Sam up, and that was not acceptable. Sam was Dean's to protect and no one else's. He was given that job at 4 years old and no matter what happens between them, he would always pull through and make sure Sam was Safe. Currently he wasn't doing a great job, but he was looking to rectify that solution as soon as humanly possible. One thing he wouldn't do is let Sam down, and he was determined to keep that promise to himself, to keep that promise to Sam.

He glared at Leo while still catching his breath, and looked right at him.

"Just because you're some sort of a god wanna-be, doesn't mean you have rights to my brother's wel-being. He's mine to protect, and that's how it's going to stay. No-one, especially the likes of you will ever take him away from me…and I'm going to prove it."

Dean broke eye contact and closed his eyes. He focused his mind on Sam, in that box, after all this time still wanting his big brother to come and save him, and Dean couldn't help but smile a little at the thought. Then he heard a buzzing noise that jolting him out of his thoughts. He looked at Leo who was smirking and removing his had from some sort of red button.

"What the hell was that?"

"Every time you come up without your brother, that box will fill up with water, so you better not mess up to much."

Oh yeah, that horrible scenario.

Dean steadied himself, clutched the key tightly in his hand, took an expertly deep breath, and dove beneath the surface, this time he was sure he was going to bring his brother up with him, even if his lungs burst once they got back to the boat.

SPN

Sam saw Dean approaching the glass box he was in. There was no way for him to get out on his own accord, and even if he could it would be difficult to swim to the surface with his hands bond. Difficult, not impossible. He crept up close to the box wall where Dean was swimming towards and smiled. He wasn't afraid of being in this box, but he would rather it not be an option. He knew he had to be pretty far down, not too far to give them the Benz, but far enough away for Dean to struggle holding his breath for such a long period of time while swimming. He noticed Dean was pretty close, until he watched as he turned and started swimming away. Sam couldn't help but frown watching as his brother was swimming away from him, but knowing Dean he was more than likely hasty in his rescue attempt and just jumped right after him, not taking the proper measures for such an excursion. He knew Dean would be back down for him, he just had to prepare himself better. He was amazed at how close Dean got while unprepared, and just knew next time he would be swimming up to the top with his brother.

Sam took his bond hands away from the glass and decided to look around again, but his attention was brought to a sudden rush of water that was so strong it swept him off his feet and to the opposite end of the box. Some of the nasty salt water got into his mouth but he was quickly able to spit it out. He got his baring's and was able to stand, but saw the water was still gushing in threw a hole that had some sort of a valve on it. He was on his way to try and close the valve when it closed on its owned, and seemed to be sealed. He stopped moving and took a look at the water surrounding him. It was up to his thighs, which was pretty disconcerting considering how tall he was. Any more water and he may be swimming like a fish in a glass tank. Thankfully the box he was currently in was a decent size, and also the fact that he was tall gave him an advantage that he wouldn't have to be swimming in his tank for a while now. It was still disconcerting that any amount of water was coming in at all. Why drown him? Unless it was a tactful way to piss off Dean even more so than he already was in a way to distract him. Somehow the bad guys always knew, that once Sam was in trouble Dean's tactful training lessons went right out the window and he tended to make up his own rules as he went along, which would be ok if it was that simple. Then his attention was brought to something else, something was swimming in his peripheral vision and he was seriously hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. Upon closer inspection he realized his fears were right, and he didn't have a way to warn Dean. This whole rescue just got way more complicated.

SPN

Dean was swimming back down to his brother, determined beyond all reason to bring his brother back up with him this time, while also hoping not a lot of water got into the tank with Sam. The less air available the less time Sam had to hold on.

Dean was expertly on his way to his brother. He saw him looking out of one of the sides of the glass box, thinking he was just taking in some of the underwater wildlife until he caught sight of Dean again. He noticed Sam's head turn in his direction, and saw his brother run up to where Dean was swimming towards him and started banging on the glass. From what Dean could tell Sam looked beyond frightened and he wasn't sure why. Of course the sudden rush of water and the thought of drowning in that glass box could have done the trick, but then he saw Sam point towards the direction he was previous looking, so Dean looked in the same direction, and couldn't believe what he saw.

A huge shark, and it was headed his way.

Yup. This just might complicate things a bit.

Dean did have his trusty knife available with him at all times, but he had a feeling the trusty blade would only piss off the shark at this point instead of actually doing any sort of damage, and in both scenarios he would have to rise to the surface without his brother yet again! Just to go back down and hope he killed or wounded the shark so that he could finally get to Sam.

The shark was coming closer to the intended target. Dean saw the hunger in the beasts eyes and hoped that his ambition of saving his brother was stronger than this shark was hungry.

He quickly pulled out his blade, this dam thing was swimming fast towards him. He quickly thought about what he had learned while watching 'Shark Week' every time it was on tv. Something about punching it's nose or poking out its eye? Dean figures poking out the sharks eye would seem highly appropriate, so once the terrifying beast was on top of him about to start feasting, Dean took all his strength and stabbed it right in the eye. The shark flailed around, losing interest in Dean at the moment. Unfortunately for Dean his lungs were about to explode, which meant having to go back to the surface, without his brother, yet again. He took one last glance down at a somewhat blurry Sammy, knowing that once he reached the surface more god awful ocean water was going to start filling in more and more of the box. He had no choice but to return to the surface, after all he couldn't save Sam if he was dead.

Dean returned to the surface and started taking gulps of air. He looked up and once again saw a smirking Leo looking down at him.

"What happened? I thought for sure you would have come up with your brother this time."

"Third times a charm."

Dean was still holding the knife in his hand that he used to stab the shark in the eye with. He lifted it up and was rather surprised to notice the sharks actual eye ball was still on the knife! He made a face and looked up at Leo.

"The things I'll do for my brother." Dean said this with the ut-most confidence, even though the shark eye was grossing him out. It was all worth it as he saw Leo pale a little and that stupid smirk fell from his face. Dean knew the bastard was going to release the water once he regained himself, so he knew he had to act fast. He shook the eye off the end of his blade, and started on his breathing again.

"This is your last try, then he comes back with me." Leo stood up with a serious look on his face, went to the set of buttons, and hit the same one as before, that let the water rush in.

Dean saw this movement and dove down once more. This time? Sam was coming with him.

SPN

Sam watched the whole thing unfold. He was happy that he was able to warn Dean about the shark before the shark got to him first. He still had to watch his brother wrestle a freaking shark. Not to mention he just stabbed it's eye out! He watched as the now wounded shark swam away from Dean. Thank goodness. Although he knew now that the extra effort would mean Dean returning to the surface again, he knew Dean would come back. Not five minutes later, the tank started filling with gross ocean water again…this time it came up to his neck, and he couldn't reach the bottom of the tank! He was kicking with his legs and bond wrists, which is much harder than he thought, and wished for Dean to hurry.

Dean swam with all his might downwards once more, determined that nothing was going to get in his way this time. As he got closer to the tank he noticed Sam was swimming, or at least trying to swim inside the glass box. He doubled his efforts in getting to the box before his sibling tired himself out to much.

Finally, Dean made it! He got up close to it and could see Sam trying to stay afloat. Sam noticing Dean made his way to where Dean had his hands up against the tank. Sam lifted his head out of the water and put his hands up against the glass, mirroring Dean's. The moment was short lived when Dean knew he had to find the lock. He swam away from his brother and made his way around, finally he saw what looked like a simple padlock. He swam over to it, carefully put the key in, and unlocked it. The key and padlock fell away and started floating towards the bottom, and he noticed a red light turn green. The lid to the box became undone and started to lift. Dean was struggling for air but knew Sam wouldn't be able to make it to the surface with his hands still bond.

Now that the box was opening it was completely filled with water. Sam was able to take a breath before being completely submerged. He was starting to struggle to swim to the top, when he felt strong arms grab for him. He looked threw the haze of the water and saw Dean, who managed to grab onto his wrists. He was being pulled upwards and made sure to kick extra strong with his legs.

Dean grabbed ahold of Sam's wrists and pulled. He was happy when Sam started kicking, and he knew they were going to be up to the surface in no time.

Neither boys noticed the wayward fishing net, until suddenly Sam stopped kicking. Sam's legs became entangled in the fishing net, and in the haste of getting himself untangled he pulled his wrists from Dean's grasp and tried for undoing the ropes. He knew he was in more trouble when he noticed his wrists and most of his body was currently entangled in the rope, and he was slowly descending.

Dean didn't see why Sam had pulled form his grasp, but it didn't take long to see the fishing net currently around his brother's legs. Although by this point his lungs were going to explode. He got Sam out of the box, and he knew Sam was able to take a breath beforehand, so Dean had time to go to the surface, get a quick breath of air, and rescue Sam again.

Dean broke the surface of the water and didn't even bother to look at Leo as he quickly descended back down. He swam and swam and found his entangled brother. He snagged Sam by his arm and was currently swimming with all of Sam to the surface. He didn't have time to see if Sam was one percent ok, just needed to get him up to the surface, then he would look him over.

After what seemed like a lifetime, he broke the surface of the water with Sam in tow. He doesn't know how he did it, but he did it. He had managed to save Sam.

He swam triumphantly over to the side of the boat where there was a small ladder. While still in the water he ducked down and put Sam over his shoulder, then proceeded to climb. Once they got to the deck he gently put his brother down on his back where his worst fears were confirmed. His brother's eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing. He searched for a heartbeat, once he found it he sighed in relief.

His relief was short lived when he was bodily pulled away from his brother's side. He fought hard to get back but the arms holding him were relentlessly strong. It was Leo.

"Let me go! I have to give him CPR!"

"Don't worry about that. I have someone on it."

Suddenly Jason the shifter appeared. He was smiling at Dean as he was walking over to an unconscious Sam. Dean figured out what was about to happen and struggled harder against Leo's grasp.

"No dam it! I swear if you touch him I'll kill you!"

The shifter ignored Dean as he kneeled beside Sam and lovingly looked at him. Then he started giving him C.P.R. He would do chest compressions and blow air into his mouth. Dean kept the threats coming, but the shifter seemed to ignore him. Didn't take long for Sam to start coughing and spitting up water. The shifter rolled him over to his side and started lightly pounding on his back as a way to expel all the water. Sam didn't give it much thought, until he finally opened his eyes and saw that Dean as on the other side of the boat, being held back by Leo and cursing up a storm at something…or someone. Sam was weak, but he turned back over onto his back and looked up at the person who 'saved' him. It was Jason.

"No!"

Sam tried to scream but only a cough came out. He tried to crawl away but he wasn't getting far with his wrists still in the zip ties and his upper to lower body wrapped In a fishing net.

The shifter couldn't believe his luck. Here was Sam at his mercy. As a shifter he didn't have much interest in the boy, but as Jason, this was a dream come true. This was the one that got away. And better yet? Dean was going to watch as he did whatever he wanted to his little brother, and this time he couldn't stop him.

The shifter straddled Sam's legs. Just as he did he quickly backhanded the boy which mad him stop struggling for the time being. He then grabbed Sam's chin and made the boy look at him. He knew Sam was trying to hold up the façade of not being afraid, but he knew deep down that this was Sam's worst fears come true, as well as Dean's. He looked up at Leo and Dean with a smirk. Leo gave his head a nod of approval, and the shifter bent forward and roughly kissed Sam on the lips. Sam tried to push the shifter off, but he was losing the battle. He was weak from the swimming and lack of air, not to mention he was still tied up and couldn't exert much force. The shifter pulled away and looked at Sam. The boy's eyes were filled with hatred and fear at the same time. It was intoxicating. This whole time he was holding back. Stealing glances but never acting upon it. He wanted Dean to see how badly he had screwed up, and that he couldn't stop what was going to happen right here, right now, in front of his eyes. It was music to his ears hearing the curses coming from Dean and knowing that Dean couldn't act upon it. He was leaning down to kiss Sam again when something hard collided with his side sending him flying off and to the other side of the boat. Everyone looked and saw Dennis looking pissed off. He looked at where Leo and Dean were and pointed at them.

"LET HIM GO! Dean saved Sam, he goes home."

Leo still having his hold on Dean shakes his head.

"The deal was he had to come to the surface _with_ his brother. Dean came up for air _before_ his brother."

Dean looked right at Leo while still in his grasp. "Are you shitting me?! I had him out of that box and was on my way up with him until he got caught in that net. I came up for a second before going back down to get him, and when I came back up I had him with me!"

"You still lost to a technicality."

Dean took great pleasure in elbowing Leo in the ribs hard, hard enough to make Leo loose his breath, but not hard enough to make him let go.

"I'm taking my brother home, NOW!"

There as a click heard and everyone looked in the direction of the noise. They saw the shifter with a gun in his out reached hand, pointing it right at Sam's head.

"Dennis, move away from him right now, or I shoot. You may be fast, but I'm deadly accurate. I'll shoot in a place to make sure he ends up in the E.R, and Leo will just take him from there anyways, so move away…NOW!"

Dennis looked at Dean who took in the situation. He remembers Jason being an expert shooter, better than anyone they knew. He was known for his 'shoot to maim' technique. It came in useful when you needed to wound someone without killing them, but he did it in such a way that if not taken to the hospital they would slowly bleed out and eventually die. Dean reluctantly nodded his head in Dennis's direction, and Dennis took a step back. The shifter got up, and walked over to a still fallen Sam. He grabbed him by the arm and lifted him up so that the net came along with him and still had his legs and torso wrapped. The gun became firmly planted on Sam's temple.

Sam looked over at Dean who was still being held by Leo. He heard everything and couldn't believe they lost to a stupid technicality. Sam could tell that Dean was defeated and blaming himself.

"Dean…"

The simple word spoken by Sam got Dean's attention, and he met his little brother with regret filled eyes. Yet looking at Sam he couldn't believe he still had hope in his green blue orbs. He had the same look that said _'this isn't your fault, I still believe in you, you can do this_.' Before Dean could say any reassuring words to his brother Leo grabbed firm and tossed Dean far out to sea. He could vaguely hear his name being shout by his brother but then the noise of water filling his ears came next.

Dean came above water and realized he was really far away from the boat, from his brother. He saw a shadow float above him and knew it was Dennis.

"Come on Dean, we have to go."

Dean saw as something went flying into the air. He knew it was Leo and Sam, maybe even the shifter.

"Dennis quick follow them! I'll swim back to the boat…"

Just then the boat exploded in a fiery explosion. Dean felt as Dennis scooped him out of the water and was shielding him with his own body from any flying debris that may have made it that far. Dean knew they had lost Sam with the distraction. He couldn't see anything flying away anymore, couldn't even see which way they went. He sighed, and knew he only had one chance left.

 ***Im not 100% happy with this chpt, but I hope you guys liked it. Im SUPER excited about the next chpt!***


	17. Chapter 17

***No Beta so all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.***

 ***Check out my profile for upcoming stories!***

 ***** **Disclaimer** **– I don't own Supernatural. ): I only write about them and hope one day to move to Texas so I can somewhat stalk them. ***

 ***P.S, I fully intend of writing to people who review to thank them, I just never have the time. Between my 3 year old and my 1 year old it's hard enough for me to write anything at all! Which in that case forgive me if these chapters come later than you would like** **. I do assure you though, ALL my stories will be completed! ***

 ***Sorry this is a shorter chapter, but I went job hunting yesterday and have to get busy filling out the applications and blah blah blah. I really wanna thank everyone and their words of encouragement. Im mentally having a super hard time right now. On the plus side, Im excited about the 3rd challenge, and Im looking forward to writting it! The next chapter is the thrid challenge, and I hope it doesnt dissapoint!***

 **ENJOY!**

Sam was so close. So close to being rescued and because of a stupid technicality wasn't? Dean had him, Dean saved him, he was supposed to be helping Dean in the motel room right now nursing his wounds and figuring out a way to kill Leo. Instead he's in the shifter's arms being flown by Leo to where they were keeping him. Every time he tried to calculate where they were or even how far or how long they have been flying, he would lose himself when Leo would take several turns he didn't take the first couple times just to make sure Sam couldn't pinpoint their location.

Finally, they landed in Leo's lair and the shifter dropped Sam on the ground. He was so angry and frustrated he just wanted to beat the shit out of these guys until there was nothing left, but he had the disadvantage of being weaker as well as having no back-up, so his anger just turned to pure frustration, and he was at the point where he could just cry. This wasn't fair to anyone, especially Dean, who Sam knew was driving himself crazy trying to figure out ways to save him as well as a way to defeat Leo.

Sam turned onto his back and glared daggers at the shifter and Leo who were just staring at him. With as much courage as he could muster, he lashed out at his captors.

"You're nothing but a bunch of cowards. Dean losing to a technicality? How pathetic are you? You're just pissed that he beat your little game and saved me fair and square, and you know it."

Leo walked over to Sam and backhanded him, which sent him skidding across the rough terrain of the rock hard floor. Sam had the wind knocked out of him and a nice gash on his cheek from the hit and from skidding on the floor. He raised his bond wrists and gently touched the offended area, but hissed in pain the second he did. He then quickly turned back to his captors, knowing better than to turn your back on your enemy, and looked at them with slight fear in his eyes. He should know better than to taunt your enemies when you are at their mercy, but dam his Winchester attitude. Once backed into a corner or just plain pissed or frustrated, taunting was just a defense mechanism. Learned from his brother, the master of never knowing when to keep his mouth shut. Leo was the first to speak.

"Me a coward? Let me tell you something, if I was given the powers that belonged to me? I would have used them for good. Really I would have. But my fool for a mother put her trust in someone else! This whole thing that I'm trying to accomplish doesn't make me a coward. It makes me a dam god, and you're going to respect me or else." Leo at the point is walking towards where Sam has fallen. "If anyone's a coward it's you. I see the way you look at the shifter who's wearing the face of one of the person you fear the most. Hell you can barely function sometimes. You're the coward, not me." Now Leo was right in Sam's face. Sam tried to hold his gaze and show him he wasn't scared, but he knew for a fact that a little bit of defeat was shining through, yet he still held his ground. "Don't even get me started on that worthless brother of yours."

Sam's mouth hung open slightly at the mention of his brother.

"Worthless? You wish you were _half_ the man Dean is! You give him these impossible tasks and you know what? He's done each and every one of them without hesitation, without powers even. I would like to see you do the same."

Sam flinched as Leo raised his hand to smack him again, yet it never came.

"He has one more time to save your worthless self, then you belong to me. In the meantime, I'm really getting tired of your dam mouth. Any other god would have killed you for such insolence."

Sam glared at him.

"You're no god…you're barely a man."

Sam was waiting for another hit, but instead Leo wiped his hand down his face.

"I can't stand this anymore."

Leo knocked Sam onto his back and straddled his legs. He pulled out 2 bandanas and put them on Sam's chest. Next thing Sam knew the shifter was leaning over him by his head. He roughly grabbed Sam's mouth and opened it. Leo scrunched up one bandana and pushed it into his mouth, then took the other one, put it roughly between Sam's teeth, and with the shifters help tied it tightly behind his head. The whole time Sam was struggling but it was fruitless.

Leo got off of Sam and look down at his captive.

"That will shut you up for a while. You can talk again when you learn to have some respect for my kind." Leo looked at the shifter. "Take him to his cell. Don't be gentle."

The shifter smiled. "My pleasure."

He grabbed Sam by under his arms and lifted him up, and dragged his to his rock cell. Sam was kicking out with his legs the best he could, but the shifter was stronger than he was. He roughly pushed him in and stood there staring at him. "Take care sweetheart. Oh and by the way, once your Leo's sidekick, he said you could be mine to do with as I please. And believe me, I have some ideas how to make you suffer."

Leo took his place next to the shifter and bent the bars back in place so he was properly confined in his cell. He smirked at Sam and started walking away, leaving the shifter behind.

"Pleasant dreams sweetheart." With that the bastard blew Sam a kiss, and walked away himself.

Sam managed to crawl onto the bed that was provided to him, grateful he was given a blanket. As thin as it was, it was something. His hands were still bond in the front, but it didn't stop him from trying to undo the tight knotted gag behind his head. Unfortunately some of his long hair was stuck in the knot, so it made it somewhat painful to try and untie. The knot was tight and awkward to manage with his bond hands. Several times he would drop his hands to his lap, groan, then get back to work, but it was impossible.

He decided to lie down and try again later. Even if he could get it somewhat loose, and could work it so he could shimmy it off his face in some way, who would he call for help? He had to relax. Panic and frustration never got you anywhere.

Sam lied down, and out of pure frustration closed his eyes, wishing to be given the strength to get himself out of this mess, but also wishing his big brother would come crashing through those bars, and save him.

~*SPN*~

Sam didnt realize he had fallen asleep until he felt like he was being watched. His hunter instincts were still in overload, and he quickly opened his eyes. Right to his instincts he saw the shifter staring at him threw the bars. He quickly sat up and started backing away, trying to make himself as small as possible. He also noticed that the bars were bent out of the way, which meant Leo must have been there at some point. Now the shifter was walking away from the closed bars and heading in through the opened ones. Sam once again tried to make himself as small as possible and shied away as the threat was coming closer, but he knew he couldnt escape.

Finally the shifter, stil made up as Jason, sat down on the bed right next to Sam. A little to close to Sam.

"I figured you may have to use the restroom. Im more than obliged to help, considering Im not ready to let you out of your bonds just yet."

Sam shied away as the shifters finger came and carresed his cheek. Suddenly something snapped in him. With one fluid motion, he took his bond wrists and whacked the shifter so hard, he went flying backwards and hit his head hard on the rock wall, stunning him. Sam took this opportunity to make his run for it. He jumped up and made his way for the bars, he took a quick look around, and once he saw no signs of Leo, he made a mad dash. He had no idea where exactly he was going, but there weren't many places to go. He remembered on his way to the bathroom seeing another door. It was older and reminded him of those doors you see in old time castles. Then of course there was the way they get in and out of this place. There was a stairwell made of stone that led to a door, that led to the roof, which led to outside. The only other thing he knows is he is way high on top of some sort of mountain, where exactly that mountain is he has no idea. In his current condition he couldn't very well scale down the mountain, so he went for the next best thing. Find that old door and hope there was a weapon of sorts in it, and hope it wasn't Leo's bedroom or something.

Quickly making his way to the corridor that leads to the bathroom, he came across the door. Everything about it screamed dark dreary Dracula 'Do not Enter', but he had to give it his best shot. He quietly tested the handle, and to his relief it was unlocked. Looking around he opened the door a little more and peeked inside. It didn't look like he was in a bedroom, it looked…different. Quickly he let himself in and closed the door behind him. He saw a wood panel that was sued as a make-shift lock and put it across the door. At this point his bond wrists were screaming In protest and sore and bleeding, but he needed to stay strong, he needed to try and find a way out, or at least find a way to stall or get a hold of Dean.

He couldn't find a light switch, but what he saw was amazing. There were shelves upon shelves of glowing orbs. They seemed like they were crystal balls, but more alive. Alive with what he didn't know.

Sam ventured into the room, looking at the orbs, and looking for a weapon. It was a big room, easy to get lost in.

Finally he thought he saw something. It looked like a rod but it was bent in a funny manner. It didn't seem important, so he moved on. Just looked like a piece of funny shaped glass.

Suddenly there was a loud and heavy knock on the door which made Sam jump, and upon doing so he backed into one of the shelves. Unable to brace himself he fell onto the ground as different colored orbs rolled all around him.

He opened his eyes and looked around. He could still hear the banging at the wooden door, which meant the shifter was pissed and trying to get in. Suddenly a bright green and blue orb slowly rolled into his view. He looked upon it and became transfixed. It seemed to be calling out to him, and the more he looked at it, the more he couldn't help but feel a connection. Without realizing it, he lifted his hands and touched the orb. He was startled as a bright light shone out of the orb. He was going to release his hands but the power coming from the orb just felt so right. He noticed the light was swirling around him, a brilliant wave of blue, green and white were hugging him almost. Then he felt the energy enter his body. It came in threw both his hands, and worked its way up. He could feel the power and wasn't sure what this was. Then just as quickly as it started, the light faded. Sam blinked and tried to take in what had just happened. Then the heavy wooden door broke in and splintered everywhere making Sam flinch. He quickly looked at the orb and noticed it wasn't glowing anymore. Then just as suddenly saw a very irate shifter and Leo standing next to him. He looked up at his captors and again tried to move back, but Leo was quick with grabbing him and tossing him harshly over his shoulder. Sam wiggled and struggled to get away, even moaning threw his gag. He looked up and saw the shifter following close behind them. He started struggling again before brought to his cell and thrown harshly onto his bed. Leo and the shifter walked on the other side of the bars where Leo bent them back into place. With a glare and point of his finger, Leo stared daggers at Sam.

"Try that again and your brother will find your body in a river, and trust me, it won't be pretty."

Leo and the shifter walked away from the cage, he could see the shifter nursing his wounds as he walked away.

Sam tried to take in everything that happened with the orb. Whatever energy the orb held was transferred into Sam. Hoping it had to do with super human strength, he tested his bonds, but all it did was irritate his already bloody and sore wrists, and he muffled in his gag. If he didn't get super strength, then what kind of power transferred into him?

 ***So what powers were transfereed into Sam if not super strength?! hhhmmm.***


	18. Chapter 18

***No Beta so all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.***

 ***Check out my profile for upcoming stories!***

 ***** **Disclaimer** **–** **I don't own Supernatural. ):** **I only write about them and hope one day to move to Texas so I can somewhat stalk them. ***

 ***P.S, I fully intend of writing to people who review to thank them, I just never have the time.** **Between my 3 year old and my 1 year old it's hard enough for me to write anything at all!** **Which in that case forgive me if these chapters come later than you would like** **.** **I do assure you though, ALL my stories will be completed! ***

 ***** **I just want to say, I can't believe how many positive comments I got on my last chapter!** **I wasn't sure about it, but hearing from all of you made me believe I made the right choice 100%.** **As always if you have constructive criticism, I am all ears, and I have even gone back and corrected some things in the past.** **So I have no problem with that, but I am over whelmed and over joyed that everyone liked that chapter.** **Also a HUGE thank-you for all your positive vibes.** **I believe with all my heart that SPN fans are a family, and when given the chance we will help each other out.** **Well that's what all you did, you made me feel 200% better with all your positive vibes.** **Of course I'm still upset and still looking for a part time job, BUT I feel better about it!** **So I just wanted to take the time to thank everyone who took the time to send me their well wishes, my self-confidence is slowly coming back!** **Again thank-you! 3 AKF!***

 ***Also everyone has been guessing what kind of powers Sam had inherited, well it will make itself known in good time. Promise.** **And it will make perfect sense for the story. (:***

 ***There's no Sam in this chpt, but a lot of Dean angst.** **I also meant for this to go up before Thanksgiving, but my brother and his wife came down from Maine and just left like an hour ago.** **Which by the way HAPPY LATE THANKSGIVING!***

 **ENJOY!**

Dean was feeling defeated and useless. Deep deep down he Knew that none of this was really his fault, but the feeling of not being able to properly save Sam? That was his fault. It was his job to protect him and if he had done that task from the start this wouldn't have happened. If only he had listened to Sam instead of taking control of him. He made a silent promise from this point on, that no matter what life crises they were both going through, he would take ten seconds and actually listen to his brother, especially when he said it didn't seem like something was safe. Dean should have seen the old bridge and took the time to recommend another path for his brother to choose, or just trusted Sam to use his judgement and find a path for himself. He felt this whole thing was on him and him alone. If Sam didn't fall into the water, Dennis wouldn't have saved him, and Leo wouldn't have felt him using the powers which made him retaliate. Now Sam was at the complete mercy of a mad powered god -like person and he couldn't do anything about it, or could he?

After the water incident both older boys walked into the motel room completely water logged. They took their showers and silently sat at the small table, both reading ancient books that may help. Dean knew Dennis said Zeus himself would have to strike Leo down with a lightning bolt, but that was definitely the last resort. There just had to be a plan B or even a plan C that could work just as well.

Three hours in silent reading and Dean had enough. He was never a patient man and it was hard enough for him to concentrate as it was. Sam was still in the hands of that asshole AND dam shifter who was doing only god knows what to his baby brother. After seeing Sam being kissed and touched by the shifter, let alone the shifter wearing the face of someone he knew for a fact his brother was scared of set him into overdrive. Watching his helpless brother being touched and man-handled like that, was something Dean never wanted to witness again, and after the incident with the real Jason all those years ago, he swore that no one and nothing would ever come close to touching or even looking at Sam like that again unless they wanted to die a slow painful death and be six feet under. Then there he was, just watching as the thing wearing Jason's face was kissing and scaring his brother all over again while Leo held him so he wouldn't interfere. Well that was about to end. He had one more chance to save Sam and he was dam well going to succeed in this mission.

Dean started bouncing his knee and becoming fidget-y as he was coming up with a plan of his own. He knew it was going to be risky and cost him in the future, but right now he just didn't care. He was a desperate man and willing to do anything in his power to fix his mess. He knew Dennis was watching him with concerned eyes, but he didn't care. Dean was forming a plan, and if it worked, Sam would be safe, and Leo would be dead. What happened after that he would just have to deal with.

Dean quickly stood up, almost knocking the table and walked over to where his leather jacket was tossed onto the bed. He was showered and fully dressed, he was ready to go threw with what he was thinking would be the right move to make.

"I'll be back." Dean moved to exit the door, but lightning fast Dennis got up from his seat and firmly planted himself in front of the door blocking Dean's path. He wasn't stupid, he knew Dean was up to something, and he knew it was something dangerous. He crossed his arms and looked right into Dean's eyes.

"Where are you going?"

"Relax I'm just going for a drive to clear my head. I can't sit on one place without wanting to kill someone."

"Alright then I'll come with you."

Dean smirked.

"I need to be on my own. Now move."

Dean knew he couldn't actually move the man in front of him but it's never stopped him from trying. He was also taking advantage of the fact that Dennis didn't like to use his powers of super strength against either of the brothers as a means to overpower them. He was hoping this time he wouldn't cross a line and actually be forced to stay in the motel room without Dennis letting him out. He didn't like being controlled, especially when Sam's life was on the line.

"It's still dangerous. What if Leo catches you to? Then he'll have both of you prisoner."

"At least I'll be with Sam."

Dennis nodded. He knew where Dean was coming from, but the whole thing was chaotic and he knew Dean was a ticking time bomb ready to go off. Even if Leo wasn't out there ready to grab him he could get into some serious trouble with just the way he's been acting alone.

"I get it, you're a man of action. But right now we need to find something to kill Leo with before we start to do anything rash."

"Dennis move out of my way."

Dennis sighed. He wasn't going to betray Dean's trust by tying him up or locking him in the bathroom so he did the next best thing. He stepped aside. He saw a slight grin on Dean's face as he walked right out of the door, slamming it behind him. One thing was for sure, he was going to get himself in some sort of trouble, and they really couldn't afford that right now. He would wait about ten minutes, then stealthily follow Dean to see what he was up to. It was very well he could just be going for a drive to clear his mind, but he also knew he would be looking over at the passenger seat, Sam's seat, and thing's would only get more difficult from there. He ran his hand threw his hair, and when the ten minutes were up, he would follow Dean. Just in case.

~*SPN*~

Dean knew exactly what he was doing as he was rushing to the impala. Sure he knew everyone involved was going to be royally pissed off about the decision he was about to make, but it was his to make. As long as Sam was safe he could deal with the after math.

He sped out of the parking lot towards his destination, he had everything he needed. The spot wasn't far away, but still his foot was heavy on the gas pedal.

Now Dean wasn't as smart as Sam in any way shape or form, and he may not know as much as the supernatural as his father, but he knew enough.

Finally, he got to the crossroads. He didn't want to waste any amount of time as he was grabbing the ingredients he needed for the summoning of a crossroads demon. He double checked he had everything in order before closing the lid to the small old tin can and burying it. He knew demons of all sorts were ready and willing to make a deal with him, so now all he had to do was wait. It didn't take long as he felt a presence behind him. He straightened up and with determination in his eyes, turned around to face the demon who was currently standing in front of him. It was a female, late to early twenties maybe, with pin straight dirty blonde hair and a sexy red dress. If this was a bar setting he would be on her so fast, but that thought was pushed back as he remembered what he came here to do, and more importantly who he came here to do it for.

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in. I can't believe I'm fortunate enough to be in the presence of Dean Winchester himself. What are you doing summoning me anyway?" The demon was all smile and attitude as she was talking. She knew the ball was in her court and Dean couldn't really do anything at that moment to kill her.

"I want to make a deal."

"Of course you do."

"Look, I don't have time to go into details, but I need you to do everything in your power to bring Sam back to me."

"Don't tell me you lost your dear little baby brother? Shame on you."

"He was taken by a powerful being and I can't get him back. Get him back to me and I'm willing to make a deal."

"Seems easy enough, although powerful being you say? Just so I know what I'm dealing with here what kind of powerful being are we talking about? A lesser demon? a stir crazed wendigo? A powerful witch hell bent on revenge? Please Dean don't keep me in suspense."

Dean clenched his teeth in annoyance as the bitch was talking.

"I'm not positive what he is, but he's strong. Demi-god strong."

Dean saw the demon's face shift from amused to somewhat concerned.

"Demi-god? Is this an actual demi-god we're talking about here? Cause I have to tell you that's a little above my pay raise."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I can't over-ride the powers of a god in any circumstance. If this demi-god has his sights set on your brother I don't think I'll be able to grab him for you. He or she would be one hundred times more powerful than I am. I wouldn't get within ten feet of Sam."

Dean ran a hand down his face, this was turning out to be a long freaking month.

"Not even if I give you my soul?"

"Oh trust me, there's nothing I would like more than your soul, but I'm still not powerful enough."

"That get me someone who is!" Dean was quickly losing his patience and precious time.

"If this is a demi-god only another demi-god of equal powers or more can do what you're asking."

"Then what can you do?"

A feral smile crept along the demon's face.

"I can make you strong, and give you super human abilities. Isn't that what you really want? To do the dirty work and rescue Sam yourself?"

Dean thought about it for a moment. Having his own super powers, along with Dennis would certainly do the trick to save Sam.

"What's the catch?"

"I want your soul."

"That's not a catch, that's standard trading in your job."

"Well you caught me. Of course I want your soul. But, instead of ten years, I want it once this is all over. Once Sam is safe and that demi-god of yours is dead, your soul is mine. My hounds will rip you to shreds and drag you to hell."

Well that was a bad catch in Dean's book. He was hoping for more time, maybe not ten years but more like five or even one for god's sake, not once this was over. On the other hand, Sam would be safer with Dennis, the real super hero in this whole scenario. He might have to die, but Sam will be safe and he will be with someone who will have his best interests in heart and actually protect him no matter what. He wasn't ready in the least to give up his role as big brother, but if it meant Sam being safe then dam it he had to. He knows he should have thought about this for a longer period of time but dam it Sam didn't have much time! As least once he got his super human abilities he could perform a proper rescue mission leaving Leo in the dust, and giving his geek brother enough time to come up with an actually solution rather than just a bunch of theories. Sure everyone would be mad at him, but Sam would be safe. That right there made his decision for him.

"It's a deal."

The demon smiled and started walking closer to Dean. It was every cross roads demon dream to hold the contract to the likes of any of the Winchester men, and here Dean was throwing himself at her.

She got close, wrapped her long arms around his neck, smile still planted on her face.

"It's a deal." She whispered. They both went in for the kiss when something came at them full force and knocked them hard to the ground. Dennis was aiming for the demon mostly, but Dean went tumbling along with them.

Dean had the air knocked out of him, but regained his composure upon thinking he was being attacked. He scanned the area to see Dennis standing, looking down at the demon who was panting and looking back up at Dennis. Dean got up and angrily walked over to him.

"What the hell?!"

Dennis looked over at a very irate Dean approaching.

"I could ask you the same thing. A demon deal really?! What were you trying to gain here? What exactly where you asking for?!"

Dean knew what he was doing and knew he should be ashamed, but he kept his stance strong, because in the end he was doing it for Sam.

"I asked for Sam back. She said she couldn't deliver so I was going to get the next best thing. Powers like yours so I can kill that son of a bitch that took him in the first place."

"You don't think I haven't thought about that?! I know about demon deals Dean! Looking up things about Mythology, I came across some other interesting sites. Sites about ghosts, hell hounds, and demons! Every day I thought about making a deal to bring Danny back to me. Every dam day. But I didn't."

Dean was at a loss for words, and suddenly he wasn't as angry. Dennis not only knew about demon deals, but he wanted to make one himself?

"Why didn't you then?"

"Because Danny wouldn't want me running from hellhounds my whole life, and I didn't want him to get killed in the crossfire."

Now Dennis and Dean were a little more relaxed, but mostly just upset, both at themselves and each other. Dean didn't think about what him being killed would do to Sam, even though he knew he would have Dennis to keep him safe. Dean crossed his arms in defeat and looked at the demon.

"What about her?"

Dennis looked down at the demon who looked scared at Dennis.

"I'll take care of her."

Dean quirked an eyebrow.

"You saying you can kill demons?"

"Well I can exercise them. Granted my Latin kind of sucks, but I need practice."

Dean couldn't help but smile. His Latin wasn't great either, but he knew it was better than Dennis's. He watched as Dennis tripped over his words, and finally stepped in to take over the rest of the chant. After the black smoke exited the girl, she was still alive. Dennis picked her up in his arms.

"I'm going to bring her to the hospital, and you should get back to the motel. Who knows when Leo's going to call. I'll meet you there shortly."

Dennis gave Dean a knowing smirk, watched him get into the safety of the impala, and he flew away towards the hospital.

Dean couldn't help but smile himself as he got into his car. Never did he think he would be taking commands from someone other than his father. Sam would try and give him orders, but he would remind his younger brother that as long as he was the older brother, he would be in charge.

The thought of Sam suddenly made his mood sullen. This whole time his brother just wanted to be treated as an equal and he was treating him like an inferior. Well that was going to stop the second this whole mess was over, and Sam was safe with him.

Suddenly driven again to do what was best for Sam and actually listen to Dennis, because he might know what he's talking about, he started up his baby, and drove towards the motel, wondering what the hell the last and final challenge might be.

 ***Next chapter is the last challenge, and I'm starting it today!***


	19. Chapter 19

* **No Beta so all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.***

 ***** **Check out my profile for upcoming stories!***

 ***** **Disclaimer** **– I don't own Supernatural. ): I only write about them and hope one day to move to Texas so I can somewhat stalk them. ***

 ***P.S, I fully intend of writing to people who review to thank them, I just never have the time. Between my 3 year old and my 1 year old it's hard enough for me to write anything at all! Which in that case forgive me if these chapters come later than you would like. I do assure you though, ALL my stories will be completed! ***

 ***I know this is coming super super super late, but as per norm life got away.** **Plus it does not help, that Sunday my 3 year old got a really bad virus and I had to bring him to the E.R.** **THEN a couple of days later I catch the same virus, and I end up in the E.R for the same virus. (Throwing up and blah blah blah.)** **Now my mom and nephew have it.** **BUT on a brighter side, I do have some job offers, so that is starting to come along, and I am well enough to at least do this chapter.** **So thanks to everyone for being super patient!***

 ***Also, what I'm going to start doing from now on, is in case something like this happens again where I can't update in a timely manner, I'm going to be putting the dates and reasons why the next chapter is coming late, so if it takes longer than a week for me to update, just check out my profile for the reason why, and I will also put how far along in the next chapter I am.***

 **ENJOY!**

After Sam's little stunt with attacking the shifter and messing up Leo's 'storage room,' he was on complete lock down, which didn't surprise him in the least. He also saw Leo hit the stone wall a couple of times and utter something Greek, which he was almost positive were swear words, so he had officially pissed him off. Sam was just a little bit grateful that it wasn't him he ended up hitting. It did take Leo telling him that if he tried anything like that again that he would drug him and let the shifter have at him to stop him from fighting back. Leo did come back one time to take Sam to the bathroom himself, and he made him do it with his wrists still bound and the gag on. _'_ _Yeah those probably aren't coming off anytime soon now.'_ Sam thought. Then as he was practically dragged back to his cell by Leo and of course thrown in, his thoughts returned to what had happened to him in that room. He knew something was in him, some sort of power that he hoped would benefit him in some way.

Every time he was alone he tried to test himself to see what kind of power he could possibly have. He thought back to the normal powers; flying, super strength, laser beam eyes, turning invisible, and trying to set stuff on fire. None of those worked. Among other things he tried TK, mind reading, (although he didn't think it would work on non-human creatures like the shifter and Leo but figured he would give it a try anyway.) All he accomplished was looking at them funny and them giving him a weird look back. After that he thought maybe the orb was a complete dud. Maybe it was nothing more than a glowing orb, but he could have sworn some kind of energy entered him, entered his soul even.

After thinking the orb was nothing more than mere decoration, Leo came to the cell. Sam sat up in anticipation, even though he was helpless as a kitten right now and couldn't really fight back, didn't mean that he shouldn't try or at least look like he wasn't completely scared.

He had no idea what the last challenge would be, but he knew two things. Leo was going to play dirty, and it wasn't going to be easy. He knew his brother was one tough son of a bitch, and even though he did save Sam the last time, Leo had caught them on a technicality, and once again he was ripped from his brother. Well this time he wasn't going to let that happen again, he wasn't going to let the bad guy win, and no way was he going to be turned into an evil sidekick. As much as he didn't want to be anyone's 'sidekick,' he would be Dean's if it meant being returned to him.

Leo opened the bars and casually stepped inside. He was dressed as if they were heading off somewhere. The thought both terrified Sam and gave him hope. Hope that Dean would be able to bring him back home this time and they could fight together.

Sam backed up as far as the wall, while keeping a death glare on Leo. The bastard started reaching forward with a knife in his hand. Sam's head was pressed up against the wall as the knife came closer, only to find that it came to the gag in his mouth and it was cut away. He flexed his jaw and let out a sigh, he didn't realize how good it felt to be able to breath threw his mouth. Then he could feel the part still tied in hair being ripped out. He let out a yelp and looked at Leo, who was holding the bandana, which had a nice chunk of Sam's hair still tied into it. Next he grabbed onto Sam's bound wrists painfully, brought the knife up, and sliced right through the zip ties, and Sam relaxed just a little bit. He slowly brought one hand to the back of his head where the gag was tied firmly in place and started gently rubbing the area where the hair was torn out, while the other hand was brought back down to his side. He kept his eyes firmly planted on Leo who was just staring at him.

"So what is it this time? You going to dangle me over a volcano and expect Dean to fly and catch me mid-air?" The sarcasm wasn't lost with Leo as he smirked at Sam.

"I wish I was that clever. No, what I have planned is much better, and it even gets back at Dennis also."

That peeked Sam's attention. This whole thing was about getting back at Dennis, until it was getting back at Dean for just being in the way.

"Dennis will kill you, I know it."

"You're pretty smug for the position you're in. How does your brother put up with you? I would have sacrificed you to a lesser god years ago."

Leo's face suddenly shifted, and he leaned in closer to Sam. His expression was serious, and once he was about a nose away from Sam he started smelling him.

The whole thing was making Sam extremely uncomfortable. He tried to back away as far as he could, but he was as far back as the wall behind him would let him go. Leo was getting closer and closer to him, and now his nose was gently nestled where his hair and shoulder met.

Sam closed his eyes as Leo inhaled a deep breath. He was frustrated and wanted to be anywhere but here. Finally Leo pulled back with a look on his face that was hard to read. It was a mixture of disgust and intrigue, then finally a smirk.

"So, that's what you got yourself into."

Sam scrunched his face in confusion at what Leo meant by that, then a fist came out of nowhere and hit Sam hard in the face. Hard enough to bruise, not enough to brake. It did send Sam flying to the side, and right away he could taste blood pooling in his mouth.

"You worthless human! You thought you could just get into my power stash and steal my stuff? What is it with you humans and taking what's mine?! First Dennis with my powers and now you with this?"

Sam looked at Leo. "I don't even know what _this_ is!"

Another fist came towards Sam and this one sent him to the floor. He quickly put his hands on the ground and turned around so his back wasn't towards the enemy. He started back peddling, when Leo bent down and grabbed Sam by both his upper arms, lifted him up, and harshly banged him against the stone wall. He had a snarl on his face and looked pissed.

"You WILL be giving that power back to me! You won't even know how to properly use it."

Sam was breathing hard, trying to gain his composure.

"What…power?"

Leo looked intently into Sam's eyes. Once he found what he was looking for, he came even closer to Sam's face.

"You really don't know what you got yourself into do you?" Sam gulped and shook his head 'no.' "Doesn't matter. You can't hurt me with it. But rest assured, I will be taking that power back when this is all over with. In the meantime, we have a date with your brother."

Sam barely had any time to react as Leo grasped Sam's arms even harder, and harshly slammed Sam and his head into the stone wall, knocking Sam out unconscious.

Leo looked upon Sam's unconscious form as he held him against the wall. He can't believe that Sam was able to absorb a power, but the power he took was harmless enough, so he wasn't worried about that. More pissed off than anything. These humans kept taking what was rightfully his, but he was going to get them back. He was going to get them all back.

Smiling, Leo gently plucked Sam off the wall, and positioned him into his arms. Sam was tall and awkward, and Leo was sure that if he didn't have his abilities, that carrying Sam like this would have been impossible. He then started walking out of the cell with Sam in his arms. He had to put his final part of the plan in effect, and he couldn't wait to put all the pieces together, and see the looks on Dennis and Dean's faces as they came in for the rescue. Or more so the looks on their faces when his plan was finally finished. He got to the edge of the cliff, and took off, with a knocked out Sam nestled in his arms.

SPN

Dean and Dennis were in the motel room, with a large cheese pizza and beers between them on the table. Dennis made a good point, that if they didn't stop researching and just relax for just a minute that they were going to go insane. Dean said no at first, but after some cajoling from Dennis, finally relented. It seems like it's been forever since he was able to enjoy a beer, and he would use the word 'enjoy' very lightly, wishing every second that passed that Sam was in the motel room enjoying the beer and pizza with him. Dennis noticed Dean's despair, and regaled him with stories.

"So, there was this time when I was sixteen and Danny was fourteen. Let me tell you, one thing I was always grateful for was the fact that we were close enough in age that we were usually in the same school, 'cause let me tell you, that kid gets into trouble like you wouldn't believe."

Dean smirked slightly. "Oh I think I have a few ideas."

"There were these three boys that were eighteen that were the highlight of the whole dam school. All of them were on the football team, as are most the bullies in those small towns in the middle of nowhere. Well one of them had all the brains, and was actually entered in the school science club. He was a shoe in for first place as the science fair, until my Danny came along that is." A fond smile came across Dennis's face as he remembered his smarter than life little brother in one of his proudest moments. "Well, this guy didn't like to feel threatened by this scrawny fourteen year old, so he cornered him and threatened him to back out of the fair. Danny stood his ground, and showed no fear as he told the guy off." The proud smile on Dennis's face faltered a little as he continued. "Unfortunately, Danny still got the shit beat out of him. That asshole beat him black and blue, and knocked him out. I found him like that, after he didn't come out when school ended, I went in to look for him. I had this…I don't know, this just horrible feeling that something was wrong and I had to investigate. Well I knew he had gym last period so I started there. Good thing I did. I found the poor kid passed out on the hard floor. I don't know if I was more pissed or worried. I guess I must have been worried, since I carried him out of there to the car, then to the hospital. After I found out he would be ok, is when the rage came." Both Dean and Dennis seemed to perk up at that. Dean has had that uncontrollable rage before many many times, both on a hunt, and when it came to protecting Sam from the harsh normality's of school yard bullies. Rage he knew. "I found the responsible person, and I showed him what it meant to mess with my little brother. Just for good measure, I showed the other two jerks the same meaning as well. Just in case they decided to pick on him some more. After that they pretty much left him alone."

Dean looked at his beer and smirked. "Yeah, I have a few horror stories like that myself." Dean looked up at Dennis as several fond memories of him beating up bullies played in his mind.

"I bet you would, I mean you guys don't just have to worry about normal school bullies, you have to deal with supernatural ones too, and those sound nasty. Tell me one of those stories, must be more interesting than mine."

Dean looked back up at Dennis.

"Yeah, those are some stories alright. There was this one time, it was Sam, me and my dad. Sam had to be fifteen, I was nineteen, and we were hunting a werewolf. Now I don't know what it with that kid and those creatures, but they seem to be highly attracted to him. We found the dam thing, and we killed it. Well we didn't know it had a partner, until it waited for us to have our guard down. It jumped out at us, knocked me against a tree, flung my dad across the clearing, and just took off with Sam."

Dennis was listening carefully with his own beer bottle clenched in his hands, hanging onto Dean's every word. "Just took off with him? I mean it didn't end up killing him?"

"No. It took off with him to its house it lived in as a human. I also learned the hard way that there were many different forms of werewolf. This was a non-lunar, which meant it didn't follow the rules of the full moon and could change from human to wolf and vise-versa by will. It wasn't until the next night that me and my dad were up and ready to find this bastard and take it down. We figured out who it was, and went to his house, where we found him in the kitchen making what looked like dinner. Dad took care of him and it was my job to find Sam. Well I found him upstairs tied to the bed. And that alone didn't really bother me. It was the fact that he was only in his t-shirt and boxers tied down to the bed in the guy's master bedroom that set me off, plus he was knocked out. So I untied him, covered him up with my jacket, picked his scrawny ass off the bed, put him in the car and locked the doors. Then I went back into the house and landed the dam guy on his ass. I had so much anger in me for what I think happened that I just saw red, and I wanted to kill the bastard. We did end up killing him, but it was my dad that did it. He knew I would do it if I had to, but he did it as often as he could so I didn't lose my humanity by killing something that was a human at a young age."

"That is insane. So um, was Sam? Well ya know…"

"Oh uh no, he wasn't really hurt. Turns out the guy carried Sam all the way to his house where he drugged him and tied him up. He was using him as bait for me and my dad. The other werewolf we killed was his wife, and he wanted some payback. Couldn't really blame him, but if there's one thing you don't do, its mess with Sam. If it was me he took, I wouldn't have cared in the slightest."

"But since it was Sam, he was a dead man."

"Yeah pretty much."

"I don't blame you one bit." Dennis raised his beer glass to Dean. "Here, is to little brothers, and their ability to get themselves into messes"

Dean held his own beer bottle up and the two men 'clanked glasses.'

"And here is to big brothers, and their abilities to get said little brothers _out_ of trouble."

The two men 'clanked' glasses once more, before bringing the bottles to their own lips and each taking a long swig. After they both shared more stories, they continued on with different theories about ways to kill Leo once and for all. Dean didn't know when the next phone call was coming, but he was going to be ready, no matter what.

SPN

It was the next day when both boys were woken up by the ringing of a cell phone, only it wasn't Dean's. Dennis rolled over, looked at the alarm clock flash 5:36am, groaned, and reached for his cell phone. The curtains were pulled so it was still pitch black in the room, except for the now ringing cell phone. Without looking at the screen, a groggy Dennis opened the cell, and answered it.

"Yeah?"

" _Is this Dennis Jannings_?"

"Speaking."

" _Sir, this is concerning your brother Daniel Jannings_."

At the mention of his brother Dennis perked up, and sat up in bed.

"What bout Danny?"

Hearing Dennis Dean started to wake up, wondering what was going on.

 _"_ _Sir, your brother seems to be missing._ _Considering his comatose state we know he did not walk out, and he wasn't taken for testing's, he simply disappeared._ _We called the cops and we need you to come down and review the security footage with the police."_

"Wait, did someone take Danny?"

 _"_ _That is what it looks like, but we need you to come down to the hospital so you could talk to the cops and maybe help us find out who may want to take your brother."_

"Yeah I'll be right down."

Dennis hung up the phone and put his face in his hands. He didn't need to look at the video footage to know who took his brother.

"Dennis what's going on?"

Dennis heard Dean's groggy voice from the other bed.

"That was the hospital, Danny is missing. They want me to come down and talk to the cops."

Dean let out a loud sigh. "It was Leo." It was more a growl than a statement.

"That's the only logical explanation. He's ending this charade with this challenge, and he's using Danny for it. That's the final straw. If he thinks I'm not getting involved now, he's dead wrong. Dean? Let's go get our brothers back."

SPN

It took twenty minutes for Dennis and Dean to get ready, get things packed, and into the impala. They decided to drive instead of fly so they didn't tip off Leo to their whereabouts, and if anything went down he wanted Dean to get out of there as fast as possible.

The two men met in a private room with the hospital security and the cops. Everyone was watching the footage trying to see if anyone recognized anyone. What they saw, was a man in a white doctors coat, wheeling Danny out of his hospital room, down the hallway, into an elevator, and then nothing. The video statics out and you can't see anything past that. Dennis wasn't even sure if it was actually was Leo who took his brother, but who else would it be? Had to be Leo, unfortunately he couldn't mention any of that to the hospital staff or police.

While in the room Dean's cell phone started ringing. He looked at the caller I.D and saw 'Sam' flash. Him and Dennis shared a look, and Dean left the small room while Dennis tried to come up with a valid excuse to leave them with the fact that he didn't know who the fake doctor was.

Dean exited the room into the hallway with pure rage in his eyes, knowing exactly who he was talking to.

"Leo."

" _Hello there Dean._ _How's it been?_ _You still water logged_?"

"Doing better than ever you smug asshole. By the way, kidnapping a comatose patient is a new low, even for you."

" _The hospital works fast, I guess they would have to._ _Can't having people go missing can we?_ _Not like two older big brothers who have no idea where their little brothers are."_

"I can't wait until both Sam and Danny are safe so me and Dennis can kick your ass."

 _"_ _You're planning on kicking my ass?_ _You wouldn't last one second against me._ _Tell you what you pass the last challenge and I'll let you bring both Sam and Danny home safe._ _Loose and they both belong to me._ _I'll not only turn Sam evil, but I'll fix Danny so that he's living and also a sidekick._ _I think the three of us combined can bring down the world_."

"Is this fun for you? Messing with people's lives and hurting innocent by-standers?"

 _"_ _You wanna know where Sam and Danny are or not?_ _Cause I must say Dean you're wasting precious time."_

Dean sighed. "Where are they?"

 _"_ _I'll give you a hint, you're standing on top of them._ _Good luck Dean-o_."

Leo hung up as did Dean. It was time for the last and most important test ever in Dean's life. Just then Dennis walked out looking determined.

"Was that him?"

"Yeah."

"What did he say?"

"He has Danny. The only thing he said about the location was that we are standing on top of them, whatever that means."

Both boys stopped and tried to think of what that could possibly meant, then as if a bolt of lightning struck them, they both looked at each other, and at the same time yelled "THE BASEMENT!"

Just then the fire alarm started blaring and sirens started going off. Dean and Dennis were looking around trying to see where the emergency was, but couldn't see any sign of danger. All they could see were hospital personal, as well as the cops from earlier running around trying to find the source.

"What the hell?" Dean yelled over the sirens and busying hospital staff.

"I don't know, I can't see where the problem is. I think Leo's behind this! Let's get to the basement and look around, we can try and see if there really is a fire along the way!"

Dean and Dennis started making their way through the hospital staff that were busy prepping patients to be evacuated. Both boys were sure this was Leo's doing, and they had to get to the bottom of this right now!

They got to the stairs and ran down to the basement as fast as they could, hoping to once and for all find their missing brothers.

SPN

Sam was slowly waking up. His jaw and head hurt, and slowly he was trying to figure out where he was. He went to touch his jaw but noticed he couldn't move his arms. His hunter instincts started kicking in as he forced his eyes all the way open to get a better grip on his surroundings. He noticed he was backed up to a pole, with rope tying his wrists together behind him. He tested the strength and all it did was make the rope bite into his skin. He winced and stopped his efforts while sighing. Upon looking around the room he noticed his ankles were also tied together from ankle to thigh, but with a thick chain and held together by a padlock. That was going to be a bitch to pick. He looked around the room again and noticed two things, one he was in some sort of large boiler room, and two there was a stretcher on the other side of the room with a body on it. Confusion set in his features as he tried to figure out what kind of obstacle Dean had to jump threw to try and save him this time. He tried to loosen the rope again when he saw Leo start to move in front of him from across the room.

"Good morning sunshine! Comfortable?"

"What the hell is your plan this time?"

Leo bent down and got into Sam's face.

"This is the final step. Dean doesn't save you, you die. Dean does save you and you're mine."

"What?! That wasn't the deal! Dean saves me and I go free!"

With a grin, Leo replied. "I lied."

Sam was pissed, he knew this guy was an asshole, but this was over the top! He pulled at his arms trying to loosen the ropes again, but all he managed was to chafe his wrists. The chains around his legs rattled as well.

"You asshole! You never intended to set me free! This was just a way to piss off Dean and make both him and Dennis feel like they failed!"

"What can I say? You hit the nail on the head there Sammy."

"It's Sam!"

"It's whatever I want it to be."

Sam rolled his eyes, and in doing so saw the stretcher with the lone un-moving figure on it.

"Who is that?"

"Who? On the stretcher? Oh that's right, you two haven't been properly introduced. Sam, meet Danny, Danny, this is Sam."

A horrifying realization came to Sam "…Danny? Dennis's brother?"

"That's right!"

"What are going to do with him?"

"I'm going to see if Dean can save the both of you. If not? Then both of you go up in flames."

"Up in flames?"

Leo then pointed to a far corner of the room not previously noticed by Sam, and what he saw made his jaw drop. It was a small homemade bomb.

"Oh my god, you're planning on blowing us up."

"That's right Sammy!"

Leo then got up and started walking away. Sam was left with his jaw open, he couldn't believe that the choices were either he gets blown up or gets turned evil. There had to be another way out of this, unfortunately his current predicament said otherwise.

"In the meantime, you two are going to stay right here, and wait for your hero."

Leo made his way to the side of Sam and harshly put another gag in his mouth. He tied it off as Sam tried to thrash his head around, but it was no use. All he could do was glare at Leo with all his hatred as he then moved into Sam's view again.

"See ya later."

Leo turned and left the room, leaving the two younger men.

Sam rested his head against the pole he was tied to. It was bad enough being in this situation, let alone a hurt and comatose patient right next to him. Worse yet it was Danny, Dennis's brother. If it was one thing Sam hated it was an innocent person being put in a dangerous situation because of him. All he could do now was sit, and hope Dean could find them in time.


	20. Chapter 20

***No Beta so all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.***

 ***Check out my profile for upcoming stories!***

 ***** **Disclaimer** **– I don't own Supernatural. ): I only write about them and hope one day to move to Texas so I can somewhat stalk them. ***

 ***P.S, I fully intend of writing to people who review to thank them, I just never have the time. Between my 3 year old and my 1 year old it's hard enough for me to write anything at all! Which in that case forgive me if these chapters come later than you would like** **. I do assure you though, ALL my stories will be completed! ***

 ***Sooo the other day I got a review on my very first story that I've ever written ("Rags and Riches.") asking when I was going to do the sequel. I started writing Jan. 1** **st** **2016, so I figured it would be fitting for me to start doing the sequels for my stories Jan. 1** **st** **2017! Which means starting on the new year, I will take a hiatus to start writing sequels for the stories I currently have out! Now in fairness I will do them in order, so I'm starting with "Rags and Riches", then "Goblin King, Goblin King", and so on so forth. Now when I first started I was just the worst at writing, but I hope I became even just a little better, and the fact that I don't have a beta yet is challenging. I will make sure to finish this story before starting my short hiatus to do a bunch of chapters for "Rags and Riches". I know that was incredibly long winded and possibly confusing, but I hope you all stay with me! Thanks Again!***

 **ENJOY!**

Dean and Dennis ran around the basement level like mad men trying to find any sign of the missing brothers. It wasn't until the last minute that they decided they had to be either in the boiler room or the morgue.

The morgue…

Neither brother wanted to go to the room of death. That meant Leo either actually did kill them and stuff their bodies there for them to find, or he hid them away among the frozen corpses to slowly freeze. Both scenarios were horrible ones, and they really didn't set well with either brother.

Dennis stopped Dean and intently looked at him. "I'll go to the morgue; you go to the boiler room."

At the sound of the word morgue Dean froze. Dennis saw the fear in Dean's face, and knew he had to address it, if not quickly. His eyes softened looking at the younger man. He grabbed him by the arms gently yet firmly, just so he had the contact as well as Dean's complete attention. "We will find them ok? I will tear this place apart brick by brick if it means bringing our brothers back to us alive and in one piece. We can't fall apart now ok? We will find them, I guarantee you, but you need to pull your shit together and not zone out on me! Do you understand?!"

If it's one thing Dean was missing it was another authoritative male. Although Dennis was nowhere near as intimidating as John, he sure was getting through to Dean in a way that only Dean could understand. Sure Sam had a way of reaching Dean like no one else could, but where Sam would snap Dean out of his trance by him just being there, Dennis gave him no option but to pull his shit together by the tone in his voice alone, and right now that's what Dean needed.

The words sunk into Dean rather quickly. This whole case with Leo and the shifter, and Sam in danger was really taking a toll on his mental health. He has never been so frustrated with himself and his inability to do what he was born to do. Protect Sammy. Deep down he knew none of this wasn't actually his fault per say, but he should have come up with a way to fix this sooner.

Dean took complete comfort in Dennis's words, and did what he did best. He straightened up, and put his game face on, more determined than ever.

"Let's go find them."

Dennis gave a slight smile before braking the physical connection with Dean, and just like that, he they were off.

~*SPN*~

Dean was seriously hoping Sam and Danny were in the boiler room and NOT the morgue. He was more than grateful that Dennis volunteered for that section.

The moment Dean saw the sign for the 'Boiler Room,' he froze. His instincts never failed him while on a hunt, and they weren't failing him now. He pulled his gun out from the back of the waistband of his jeans and was getting ready for whoever was behind that door, or more importantly who ever dared put themselves between him and Sammy.

With great stealth and determination, he quietly pushed the door open. It was fairly dark, but he could sense a presence. Ever on the defense he held his gun out, and continued to scan the room. It didn't take long for him to hear a slight muffled noise coming from not to go far away from where he was standing. Past experience was telling him that someone was gagged, and it more than likely was his brother set up as bait.

Continuing to move around slowly he finally saw what he was looking for. Sammy. His arms were tied behind him, while his legs were in thick chains in front of him, and he was gagged as well as struggling. Leave it to his brother to put up a fight even in an impossible scenario.

Dean scanned the room again, this time looking for any signs of Leo. Once he saw no sign of his current foe, his emotional barriers completely broke down at finally seeing his brother. Gun still in hand he ran over to his brother.

"Sam." He said it loud enough so Sam could hear him yet quiet enough as to not give away his exact location just yet. He was rewarded with a pair of green eyes staring back at him, which quickly turned from desperate to hope.

He quickly got down on his knees in front of Sam, never braking eye contact. The first thing he did was remove the gag, and he was rewarded with a dimpled smile.

"What took you so long?" Sam's voice was filled with relief at seeing his brother before him.

Dean smiled at hearing his brother's voice, and having his brother right there actually with him. The next thing he noticed were the bruises that covered Sam's cheek bone. With a more than gentle hand he placed put a finger under Sam's chin, and gently lifted as to get a better view of the damage done. While keep a steady hand on Sam he responded. "You know me, always fashionably late." Dean saw Sam's face shift into a more serious one.

"Oh god Dean, there's a bomb! You have to get Danny out of here…"

"Whoa whoa hold on a minute, there's a bomb? Where?"

Dean broke the physical contact and started looking around for any sign of a bomb.

"Over there, in that corner."

Dean looked around the somewhat darkened room and finally saw the red numbers of the clock slowly but surely counting down.

 _9:59, 9:58, 9:57, 9:56_ etc.

Dean took in the seriousness of the current situation. He wiped a hand down his face, and started coming up with a plan.

"Ok yeah I'm going to untie you and we're getting out of here." Dean took his knife out and went behind Sam to start working on the bonds. "Sam where's Danny?"

"Um yeah, he's just over there a little. Dean you have to get him out of here!"

"If you think I'm going anywhere without you you're crazy! I'm getting you both out of here."

In no time the rope snapped. Sam still had rope wrapped around his wrists, but other than that he was free. Dean then moved to Sam's legs, hastily inspecting the thick chain practically encasing his legs. He moved to the padlock.

"Ok these are going to take a lot longer than nine minutes to crack." Dean looked at Sam, then his eyes fell on the lone stretcher on the other side of the room, and an idea came to him. "Ok Sam hold on." Without hesitation Dean moved to Sam's side and kneeled down. He put one arm under Sam's legs and another around his back.

"Whoa Dean what are you doing?"

"I'm carrying you duh." As if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You can't carry me!"

"Sit still, and watch me bitch."

Sam sat still and waited to see exactly what Dean was going to do. Sure Dean was more muscle than anything, but Sam was still a good four inches taller and starting to become all muscle himself. Yet, once Dean was in position, he was able to lift Sam off the ground, chains and all, into his arms. He knew the added weight was putting strain on Dean's muscles, but he figured that somehow the extra adrenaline rush was helping a great deal. To make it easier on his brother, Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, and went as still as possible. In no time Dean had Sam across the room, and gently placed him on the same stretcher as Danny. Dean quickly made his way behind the stretcher. "Hold on Sammy." Sam put one hand on the side railing and held onto Danny with the other, and just like that Dean was off and running.

As Sam was being pushed out of the boiler room, he was keeping his eyes open for signs of Leo. Sure that wasn't the best scenario, but it was easy considering it was the last of rescue missions. There just had to be something else coming up, but he didn't know what.

Even though Sam heard the sirens going off he decided it might not be a great idea for him to be seen with his legs tightly chained together, so as delicately as he could, he pulled some of the white sheet that was on Danny over his own legs. The hospital seemed to be dealing with enough of a mess without having to worry about his current personal predicament. Then it dawned on him.

"DEAN STOP!"

Dean quickly stopped the stretcher.

"What's wrong? We don't have a lot of time!"

"The bomb, it'll kill everyone in the hospital that didn't evacuate yet!"

Sam had a point. The bomb didn't seem all that big, but it could cause some damage if built properly.

"I don't know how to de-activate a bomb. But I do know how to push your ass out of here. Plus, the boiler room is thick, it shouldn't cause a lot of damage."

Just like that they were off again. Dean knew if he was wrong then a lot of people could get hurt. He was really hoping it was just a small bomb only designated to cause damage to the boiler room.

"Wait the pool! The water should absorb enough of the shock waves and there will be less damage!"

Not stopping Dean thought about it.

"I'm not stopping Sam." Then he looked down into Sam's eyes. They were set his usual stubborn fashion when he was arguing, but Dean was more than determined not to stop. "No Sam, no way. I'm getting you as far away from Leo as possible and I'm not stopping."

"Innocent people will die!"

Dean stopped the stretcher again and looked down at Sam.

"They evacuated the hospital!"

"What if not everyone got out?"

That was a pretty solid point Dean thought. Although the boiler room was away from where the patients stayed, the risk that the explosion could still cause enough damage to hurt innocent people was to great, and he knew that if anyone else got hurt or killed because of Leo they would never forgive themselves.

Knowing he didn't have a lot of time, Dean weighed his options carefully until finally deciding.

"Alright hold on." Dean rolled his brother and Danny into a near by large janitors closet. He took out his gun and handed it to Sam. "I'll be right back, if Leo happens to find you shoot."

Sam cocked the gun back getting it ready. His soulful eyes met Dean's.

"Be careful."

Dean nodded, closed the door, and quickly left his brother and Danny in the closet in order to hopefully save any innocent lives left in the hospital. As he was running towards the bomb, his mind wondered to Dennis and where the hell he was. Surely after seeing the younger men were not in the morgue he would quickly make his way to the boiler room to help in the rescue mission? And now was a great time for him to use his powers to hastily carry the bomb away while he got the younger brothers to safety.

In no time he reached the boiler room and located the bomb once more. The timer was still counting down.

 _5:37, 5:36, 5:35, 5:34_.

Crap! Five minutes til this bitch exploded. Looking at the bomb more closely it was bigger than he originally thought. This thing could possibly take down a whole wing of the hospital if he wasn't careful.

He lifted the bomb up as gently as possible, and made a mad run for the large therapy pool. He had no idea where Dennis was, and he had left his brother vulnerable while a mad man was still on the loose doing god knows what, god knows where.

After one wrong turn he finally found his way to the large pool area that was vacant. He smiled and quickly opened the door.

 _:09, :08, :07, :06_

Dean threw the offending bomb into the pool, and made a mad dash for the hallway. Just as he slammed the door shut, the bomb went off. Dean saw the water explode out of the large pool area, and he quickly ducked down and covered his head just in time for glass to shatter everywhere around him. He felt the ground under him shake and waited for it to crack, but it never did. Once the explosion settled he peeked into the room and saw it completely wrecked. Sam was right, that would have done some damage if someone was still in the hospital. Now that the bomb was settled, he had a couple of little brothers to attend too.

~*SPN*~

Sam sat in the small janitors' closet clutching the gun in his hand. It wouldn't do much against Leo if he came back looking for him, but it just might hold him off until Dean or Dennis came back. His thoughts went to his brother, and wishing he knew exactly what he was doing, and if he was able to safely handle the bomb to the pool area and get out safely.

His question was answered as the small closet shook slightly. He looked around seeing if anything was going to fall on them, but so far everything was staying put. He relaxed slightly, and went back to keeping guard.

Suddenly Sam felt something inside of him ache. His chest fluttered and the feeling traveled to both his hands. In the dark he could see a bright green glow coming off of him, as if he was radioactive. If this didn't feel so dam right he would have been nervous, but the energy he felt getting stronger and stronger felt perfectly in place. Before he knew it, both his glowing hands were thrust upon Danny. It was almost as if two magnets found each other and didn't want to let go. Then a green mist swirled around his arms, down into his hands, and right into Danny's chest. Sam was slightly taken aback when he saw Danny's body arch is an un-natural way off the stretcher. It looked painful, but once again it just all seemed so right.

Sam closed his eyes and concentrated on the energy his body was giving off. He could feel the green energy field grow brighter, and also feel a sort of life coming off of Danny's body as a slight blue and green aura cocooned him.

Then Danny's body relaxed and laid flat on the stretcher again. Sam could sense the energy slowly dissipate as he opened his eyes, yet he still felt a certain energy coming from the young man.

The closet grew dark again as the green energy left Sam. He could still feel it inside of himself, but he could no longer physically see it. He blinked a few times and his breathing became heavy as he suddenly grew tired. Whatever just happened took a lot out of him and he was ready for a nap.

He put his arms down by his side and heard movement on the other side of the janitors closet. His attention snapped to the door and he started looking for the gun he put down in order to ride his energy wave.

The door swung open and looking at him was Dean. He put the gun down and let out a sigh of relief.

"Dean what happened?" Dean moved the stretcher out from the closet, and started moving down the hall. Sam was getting an eerie feeling and started wriggling in the chains still wrapped around his legs. "Dean?" After getting no answer Sam picked up the gun and aimed it at Dean's head. Just as quick Dean grabbed Sam's wrist hard enough to make him drop the gun and yell out in pain. Sam looked at the familiar green eyes, and saw a stoic face looking back at him.

"Miss me?"

Sam went to punch Dean in the face, but that wrist was quickly caught too. Sam to tired to properly fight back, wasn't able to stop Dean as he took out a pair of handcuffs and attached both of Sam's wrists to the bed railing next to him. The stretcher started moving again and Sam struggled to find a way out.

"You know Sammy, I thought you learned not to fight back. It's pretty useless around me."

With clenched teeth Sam hissed out through his teeth, "It's Sam!"

"Yeah yeah whatever."

It became quite clear to Sam that this was the shifter in Dean's skin, and he was wheeling him off somewhere. Sam heard the elevator in front of him 'ding' and he looked up just in time to see his Dean step off, but the moment his brother took in what was happening, his face shifted into one of pure anger. Sam's seen this look on Dean's face many of times, and it both scared him as well as gave him som sort of relief. He knew once Dean was in 'Protection' mode that anything and everything should know to get out of his way. Apparently the shifter didn't get the memo. Once the real Dean pulled out his gun shifter Dean pulled out his own gun just as quickly and pressed it hard against Sam's temple making him wince. To make matters worse a familiar voice was heard from behind them.

"Well well looks like we're at a stalemate. How fun." Leo's voice was hard to ignore as Sam couldn't believe his luck. Dean was currently outnumbered and Sam had a gun pressed up to his head. Sam then started hearing another crashing noise, and couldn't believe it when a figure dropped out of the ceiling like a meteor crashing into earth. There was dust and debris everywhere. The figure stood up to his full height, and Sam was relieved that Dennis had found his way to make the playing field even. That is until he saw Dennis's eyes look up, and all he saw was red where there should be color.

 ***Ut oh...what the hell are our Hero's going to do? BTW I have no idea if that is accurate with what a bomb would do if placed in water.***


	21. Chapter 21

***No Beta so all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.***

 ***Check out my profile for upcoming stories!***

 ***** **Disclaimer** **– I don't own Supernatural. ): I only write about them and hope one day to move to Texas so I can somewhat stalk them. ***

 ***P.S, I fully intend of writing to people who review to thank them, I just never have the time. Between my 3 year old and my 1 year old it's hard enough for me to write anything at all! Which in that case forgive me if these chapters come later than you would like** **. I do assure you though, ALL my stories will be completed! ***

 ***** **Going to start with the sequels soon! Thanks Again!***

 ***I know it's been a while, but as many of you know I suffer from sever anxiety and depression, which when it hits me I have NO inspiration to write. I'm still in a funk, and stupid me started a story which I meant to be a one-shot, but is horribly long. Haha. I did want to get a chapter of this story out since it's been a while.***

 ***Forgive me that this is a shorter chapter.***

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS, AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **ENJOY!**

Dean and the shifter stared each other down, while a very scary and pissed off looking Dennis stared down Leo. Then there was Sam who was handcuffed to the bed with a gun up to his head looking at Dean. If he didn't feel ill equipped at that moment was an under-statement. This was going to go down, and it wasn't going to be pretty. Dennis moved from where he landed in front of Sam, and slowly made his way around the stretcher. The red in his eyes concerned Sam, it was as if he wasn't Dennis anymore, but figured as long as he wasn't going to miss-direct his anger then they would probably be ok. He looked at Dean and saw such anger and hate in his brother's eyes, and heard it in his voice as he spoke.

"Let him go. This is between us now."

Sam felt the gun nudge a little more into his head and it made him wince. He could almost hear the shifter behind grin as he spoke.

"The ultimate show down, finally. I can't wait to finally finish this."

With the gun still at Sam's head, the shifter managed to push the gurney to the side of the wall so the longer of the part was lined against the wall. Sam didn't want to take his eyes off his brother, who even at that moment was giving him strength just by looking at him. Giving him a silent message saying _'Don't worry, I'm here now, and everything will be ok_.' Sam felt the gun pull away from his head and felt slightly better. The shifter leaned down into his ear and whispered, "Now you get to watch me as I kill your big brother, then I'll take you as mine."

Sam didn't like the way _that_ sounded. Mine as brother or mine as...something else. Not taking his eyes off Dean, he drew his strength from his big brother before he responded. "You wish asshole."

That's when the first shot rang out.

It made Sam jump, and he wondered where it came from. That's when he saw Dean wince in pain.

"Dean…" Sam's voice was soft, but he knew his brother had been shot. He was nervous as he looked at the blood now oozing out of his brother's leg, then back at his brother, who was putting up quit the façade.

"Don't worry about it Sammy. I've had worse."

Dean was looking at the shifter when he said it, game face firmly planted. It put a smile on Sam's face.

He felt a pull towards Dean, not just as a need to be with him, but a need to help him. Of course he wanted to help his brother when he was hurt, but this was a physical pull towards him, like the one he felt towards Danny earlier. He tried to move but the handcuffs jingled and it brought him back to his current predicament. And that's when mayhem ensued.

Dean shot right above Sam's head at the shifter but the bastard had ducked and moved. Thankfully with the way Dean shot it made him move away from Sam rather than closer to him. Sam went to put his hands over his head but again couldn't. Dam these handcuffs. He couldn't protect himself or Danny for that matter. They were both sitting ducks. His attention was brought to behind him when he heard a commotion, he almost forgot about Dennis and Leo. He turned his neck as far as he could, just to see both men in a fist fight to end all fist fights. Blood was everywhere, and again there was a pull from within him to heal the men. Not so much Leo, but he had a feeling the ability he had to help someone didn't matter if they were evil or not. Once he found out exactly what this 'power' was exactly, he was going to have to learn how to control it. Until then he knew he had to keep his attention on what was going on around him.

He turned his attention back to the gun fire. Shots were being heard and it was hard to keep track of them. He could tell his brother was trying to aim his shots as to keep the shifter away from him and Danny. Again Dean was thinking of Sam's safety instead of his own.

The dam shifter was fast. Dean was an excellent shot, but this thing had Dean's ability plus his own supernatural ability, which made it tricky. Yet the dam thing was dodging Dean's bullets. He looked at Dean and tested the cuffs again. Dam these things.

Dean was in an unsurmountable amount of pain. The shifter aimed true and his bullet hit him in a more meat part of his leg. He wasn't expecting it, but should have known better. He aimed and was able to get the bastard away from his brother and Danny. All he had to do was kill this thing wearing his face, then get the two younger men out of the hospital before Leo and Dennis took the whole dam hospital down with them. He still didn't know what the hell was wrong with Dennis's eyes, or what the hell happened in the morgue, but decided whatever it was, was a story for a different day. Right now he had to focus. He couldn't help but notice Sam struggling to get out of the cuffs. No matter what kind of peril he was in, he always made sure to have his 'Sammy Vision' firmly in place, which kept his brother in his line of sight at all times no matter what. It was ingrained in him since Sam was born. He knew Sam was safe for the moment, and noticed the gun aimed right at his head. He ducked just in time, but the bullet grazed his ear. He looked at Sam who had yelled, then looked at the shifter who was laughing. He saw him run towards Sam again, and with pure instinct raised his gun and fired.

Dean watched as his bullet hit the shifter, right in the heart, and made the bastard fly backward. The whole thing seemed to happen in slow motion.

Sam saw Dean almost get shot in the head. He yelled as he thought the bullet hit true and Dean was a goner. The pull to get to Dean grew and his hands started to shake. He didn't notice the shifter look his way, or even start to move over to him, until he saw Dean's fury ridden face, his gun, and heard the gun shot. He thought Dean was hurt worse than he was, thankfully he wasn't. He looked behind him just to see the bullet hit the shifter right in the heart, and was able to watch him fly backwards, and fall to the ground. He was brought out of his stupor when strong hands gripped his face and familiar eyes were staring into his.

"Earth to Sammy you with me?"

Sam looked at Dean but couldn't focus. He felt as though he was drugged and swore he could see a slight red aura around his brother.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy it's me, we're getting out of here."

He felt Dean push his stretcher towards the elevator and his senses started coming back to him.

"What about the shifter?"

"He's dead, silver bullet to the heart."

Dean couldn't help but smile knowing the bastard was dead. He had put them all through so much shit, especially Sam. He had the nerve to wear the face of their old enemy Jason, as well as imitate Dean. He didn't know exactly what had happened to Sam during his captivity, and he was sure once Sam tells him everything he will want to bring the shifter back again just to kill him slowly, but until then he had a couple little brothers to whisk away before the hospital fell.

As Dean got himself and the stretcher in the elevator, he looked at Leo and Dennis as they were locked in a battle only meant for the gods. They were so screwed.

 ***Thanks for your patience everyone!** **HAPPY NEW YEAR!***


	22. Chapter 22

***No Beta so all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.***

 ***Check out my profile for upcoming stories!***

 ***** **Disclaimer** **– I don't own Supernatural. ): I only write about them and hope one day to move to Texas so I can somewhat stalk them. ***

 ***P.S, I fully intend of writing to people who review to thank them, I just never have the time. Between my 3 year old and my 1 year old it's hard enough for me to write anything at all! Which in that case forgive me if these chapters come later than you would like** **. I do assure you though, ALL my stories will be completed! ***

 ***Going to start with the sequels soon! Thanks Again!***

 ***I know it's been a while, but as many of you know I suffer from sever anxiety and depression, which when it hits me I have NO inspiration to write. I'm still in a funk, and stupid me started a story which I meant to be a one-shot, but is horribly long. Haha. I did want to get a chapter of this story out since it's been a while.***

 ***Forgive me that this is a shorter chapter.***

 ***MJ ELLSWORTH IT'S NOT EVEN CLOSE TO BEING OVER HAHAHAHAHAHA! EVIL LAUGH!***

 **ENJOY!**

 _Earlier…_

Dennis was keeping his ears open for any kind of indication that the two younger brothers would be locked in a cold cabinet somewhere. He hated the thought of both the men being trapped anywhere, especially a morgue. He was glad Dean didn't have to go through this. He could tell the man was barely keeping his shit together as it was, let alone having him go to the morgue and possibly find two non-living little brothers.

He finally came to the main room and looked upon the cabinets, and then he saw something that made him freeze. There were 2 bodies laying on a cold metal table with sheets over them. He gulped and took a deep breath, 'this was not supposed to happen.' He thought to himself. He was supposed to be a hero, more than that his brother's hero, and he might be staring at his corpse.

He could feel anger and pure fury flow threw his veins. A long time ago when Leo first found out about Dennis having his powers, he had warned him that humans were not sopossed to have god like powers because their bodies could not hold it. Looking upon the two cold metal tables with sheets over the bodies he was finally starting to realize just what that meant.

Dennis could feel a migraine starting so he closed his eyes, suddenly flashes of his life came across his mind like a tv screen, from when he was younger to present day.

 _Look Dennis you're a big brother!_

 _(Dennis punches an older boy) No one messes with my little brother!_

 _The funeral of his parents, Dennis has an arm around a sobbing Danny's shoulders. 'Don't worry, I'll take care of you.'_

 _Finally the fight, Dennis watches helplessly as he punches Danny and he flies into the wall._

Dennis feels like something has popped in his brain. He opens his eyes, and he feels different. He doesn't feel like himself, all he feels is anger. He doesn't see his eyes have turned a blood shade of red, though he does have a killer instinct more than ever.

He looks at the tables again, angrily he walks up to it and rips the first sheet off then the second. Upon discovering the bodies were not of the younger men he starts to think more clearly, yet the need for blood is still hot in his mind. He knows that if he does not pull himself together and kill Leo that this will be the fate of the younger men, and he can't let that happen, he can't let the bad guy win. With new determination, he senses Leo in the hospital, and flies to that location.

 _Present…_

Dean is mentally making the elevator go faster. The fact that the shifter is dead only marginally makes him relieved. It would have made him feel better to kill him one-hundred more times then do a good 'ol salt and burn while Leo's body was also burning. Until then he had to get Sam and Danny to safety and still has to kill Leo. And what the hell was with Dennis anyway?

Finally the elevator 'dinged' and the doors opened. Dean rushed the stretcher through the corridors, and out the emergency room exit, to a waiting ambulance he had rigged before going in. He knew upon the rescue he would need to prepare for Danny as well as patch up Sam if need be. This way he had everything he needed waiting for him, unfortunetly he had to wait to patch up anyone since he had to drive since Dennis was now fighting with Leo, but Sam was coherent and not about to die, so at the moment he had to focus on Danny and his needs, which Sam could be in charge of at the moment.

Dean got the stretcher into the ambulance, as quickly as he could ever imagine he took out his lock pick set, and set to un-locking the cuffs on Sam's wrists. It took him longer than he wanted, he was shaking and really needed to get under control, but it wasn't easy. He was coming off of a huge adrenaline rush and was feeling the 'crashing' effects. It didn't help that he kept looking at the broken ropes around Sam's wrists and the fact that they were raw and seeping blood.

Finally after what seemed like hours one of the cuffs fell. Sam quickly got his hands from around the bed railings.

"Go drive, I'll take care of Danny."

"I'm on it!"

Dean ran to the front and started the engine while Sam started prepping the I.V. Thanks to their fathers Marine training, both boys were fully knowledgeable in basic as well as medical experienced first aid. They weren't able to diagnose anything, but they could hook up an I.V as well as do a blood transfer if need be. So here was Sam hooking up a simple I.V for now, and once they got to wherever they were going he knew Dennis could steal any kind of medical equipment if he needed to, but for now this would work.

Once everything was hooked up Sam sat down next to Danny. This was the first time he was really able to look upon him. He could see how Dennis saw the similarities. They were both fairly tall, although Danny wasn't nearly as tall as Sam. His hair had grown just so as to make bangs and cover his eyes, but again not as long as Sam's.

Finally now Sam took his brother's lock pick set and set to takeing care of the second cuff. Once it fell Sam took the remaining ropes off his wrists, and winces as he accidently touched a sore spot. He stole a glance at Dean as he was driving, then looked down at his own hands. He was still confused about these 'powers' he now possessed, and about what it meant for him. If it was what it felt like and he was able to heal people, he figures it can't be all that bad and he could use it for good. Once this madness was over, every time him and Dean went on a hunt and Dean got hurt, he could simply heal his brother with no problem! It would be perfect! The downside was wondering exactly what would Dean think of his new powers? Would he not understand and think they were coming with an evil price tag? What if he really didn't trust these new powers and made Sam go stay with Dennis to figure them out? He didn't want his brother to think he was dangerous and cast him out of the family. First chance he got he would have to talk with Dennis and make sure these powers wouldn't in fact be a liability. Then he would calmly explain to Dean that he was still his brother, powers or not.

Sam put his face into his hands. So much has gone down in such a short amount of time. He was over joyed to be re-united with Dean again. His brother had been his rock since he was born. He was always there for him, whether it was to make him dinner or save his life. When things settled down he needed to express how much he appreciated Dean and everything he did for him. The thought brought a smile to his face. He always had his brother to trust and have his back, he only wished Dean knew it was true for the reverse. He took another look at his brother who was driving. It was possible that Dean just might accept his powers after all.

Sam turned his attention back to Danny. He checked his pulse and breathing more times than he could count, and much to his surprise both were doing ok. Ok for someone who had a machine breathing for him for years. He knew his powers of healing had something to do it. He held his hands out in front of him and over Danny. Deep down he felt that familiar pull, yet it wasn't as strong as it was. Maybe that meant Danny was actually getting better? He had so mant questions and knew the only person who could answer them was Dennis. For now? Try to heal Danny as best he could in secret.

 ***Not a lot of action, but Sam and Danny are safe...for now. Still a lot more chapters to go! And this is coming late because stupid me started writting a really long one-shot. When it was almost done I closed it to do something else, and when I went to finish it I forgot to save it. I did that TWICE! Blahhh. But anyway, out Heros and Hunters still have a ways to go.***

 ***R &R please. I know where this is going, but I like hearing ideas from people.***


	23. Chapter 23

***No Beta so all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.***

 ***Check out my profile for upcoming stories!***

 ***** **Disclaimer** **–** **I don't own Supernatural. ):** **I only write about them and hope one day to move to Texas so I can somewhat stalk them. ***

 ***P.S, I fully intend of writing to people who review to thank them, I just never have the time.** **Between my 3 year old and my 1 year old it's hard enough for me to write anything at all!** **Which in that case forgive me if these chapters come later than you would like** **.** **I do assure you though, ALL my stories will be completed! ***

 ***Going to start with the sequels soon!** **Thanks Again!***

 **ENJOY!**

It was silence as the three men got settled into the small but cozy cabin that once belonged to Dennis's parents. He has kept it out for the hope of one day passing it onto Danny when the younger man was ready to move out and have a place of his own. Now he kept it for the memories it possessed from their childhood.

Dean was certain it was going to be impossible to keep Danny alive without all of the necessary hospital equipment, but much to his surprise he found the young man not only seemed to be somewhat stable, but was also breathing on his own, something Dennis told him he hasn't done since the accident. He was hoping Dennis would not have to come home to a dead little brother because of the lack of medical equipment, but through some grace of whatever god is out there, Danny was stable, and so was Sam.

Sam.

Dean was adamant his brother takes a long hot shower while he prepped Danny. Sure Sam helped Dean get Danny somewhat settled, but he wanted to properly check over Sam while he was still standing, but first he needed to make sure Sam was comfortable and dirt free while he did his very thorough check over.

Currently Dean was holding Danny's hand. He would repeatedly take the younger man's pulse and check his breathing, just to find it ok. He wasn't awake, but that was to be expected.

Sam finally got out of the shower, wearing a white shirt and sweat pants. He was exhausted, but he had to wash the stench of Leo and that dam shifter off of him. He had been man-handled by the both of them to long for his likening and had to wash himself until a few layers of skin came off. But at least he was finally safe with his brother.

A small smile came across his face as he entered the living room area and saw Dean holding Danny's hand. He was still wondering where Dennis was, but Dean was a rather fine substitute for the time being. Dean must have heard him because he had turned around. He had a look on his face that Sam just couldn't place. Normally he could tell his brother's mood by the expression on his face. It was calmed yet worried.

"Hey college boy, how long can he live off his life support machines for?"

Sam's head shot up at the question.

"What?"

"I mean all these years he was being kept alive by machines, and all of a sudden it seems like he's just in a deep sleep. Now I'm no doctor, but I'm pretty sure he's not supposed to be alive right now, and yet here he is. Breathing on his own. If anything he seems to look better off the machines than on them. This makes no sense."

Sam sighed and ran a hand threw his still damp hair.

"Dean there's something I have to talk to you about."

Dean turned to his brother with another concerned look on his face, yet full of attention.

"What's going on Sammy?"

Sam was quiet for a moment and couldn't look Dean in the eyes, not right now. He was labeled a freak his whole life and now this would just confirm it even further. Not to mention would Dean be scared of him? Sure his powers were for healing but what if it came with a price tag of some sorts? He was fighting internally in his head whether he should come clean or wait until he could talk to Dennis about it first.

Before Sam could say anything, he felt himself being pulled into a tight hug which knocked the wind out of him. Dean had taken the opportunity to walk right up to his brother and pull him into a tight hug. Sam couldn't tear himself away as he hugged back. It was a hug that said 'thank you for always saving me,' as he couldn't help but sag a little in Dean's hold. He doesn't know how, but against all impossible odds his brother pulled threw again! He knew Dennis had helped, but Dean was the one going through the stupid tests like a champ, and it was Dean who had killed the shifter, and it was Dean who stopped the bomb, and got himself _and_ a comatose Danny out of there in one piece. Dean has always been more than incredible and on more than one occasion, he was glad that he wrote his 8th grade paper ' _Who is your Hero_?' on his brother. Whether Dean found out about he wasn't sure, but right now he did know he was just glad to be back home, home being with Dean of course. Not wanting to ruin this moment he decided not on telling Dean anything until he talked to Dennis first. He didn't want this to be a curse that could be easily reversed in some way and worry his brother over nothing.

It seemed like forever until Dean actually started releasing his hold on Sam. This whole time he was in the hands of two monsters, and he had actually missed his brother.

Sure there were plenty of time Sam was kidnapped, but Dean and or their father always found him no more than twenty-four hours later, always tied up with the baddie standing guard close by. That never stopped Dean from barging in, guns blazing, to rescue his danger prone brother.

The two pulled back and looked at each-other for a minute. Dean's face was full of concern and Sam's full of surprise.

"Ok so, what did you have to tell me?"

Sam had to think quick on his feet. He put a smile on his face, mostly for Dean's sake.

"Just, thanks. You know for saving me."

Dean's face conveyed a couple different expressions, confusion being one, before smirking and hitting his brother in the arm.

"Hey, it's my job after all!"

Sam couldn't help but smile at the cocky smirk on Dean's face.

"Yeah….oh and uh, what exactly happened to Dennis? He looked like he went totally nuclear."

The smirk on Dean's face faltered as he started to remember the missing member of the 'Big Brothers Club,' and what he was doing during the fight with Leo. He remembered he looked crazed, possessed, rabid almost. His eyes were blood red and it wasn't from a popped blood vessel.

Dean turned and walked towards the wooden table that seated four identical wooden chairs.

"I don't know. He seemed fine when we split up to look for you then during the fight it was as if he was a changed person."

Sam finally moved to sit at the chair next to Dean's.

"Yeah you know what? There were past fights when he would act like that, In the short time I've known him I have never seen him loose his cool like that. At least all that anger was released on the right person."

Dean turned half his body to look at Danny's prone form and started studying him. "Yeah I guess. I was just hoping he would be here for Danny, so he could get the rest of the supplies he needed for him from the hospital. But surprisingly the kid looks alright. I can't put my finger on it."

Sam's eyes widened and he was more than glad that Dean didn't see the reaction. He had to take control of this conversation.

"Um so what did you find out about Leo anyway? Anyway to kill him?"

Dean turned his attention back to Sam.

"Oh right. Mmmm Dennis mentioned one way would be to go to Mount Olympus and, get this, ask Zeus himself to take away Leo's powers and put him on the same playing field as us, or if he could just smite the bastard."

Sam's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline.

"He wants to travel to Greece and see Zeus? One of If not _the_ most powerful god in ancient and modern lore? I don't think Zeus would even talk to anyone that wasn't a demi-god at least."

"Well, he seems to think Hero himself might have had some credibility with the big guy in the mountain. Even though Dennis isn't the original owner of these powers, and he's not Greek, he's hoping he could talk to him or at least find someone that could."

Sam put his hands on his face and combed them through his hair, finally resting his face on his knuckles. He knows a lot about Greek lore, but as of right now nothing is coming to mind about a human actually talking to a god.

"Plan B?"

"Plan B is the three of stay here and he has an epic battle with Leo until one of them is dead."

Making eye contact with Dean again Sam says "That's a bad plan B."

"Yeah I know it's not ideal. Any ideas from you?"

"Well, for one traveling to Greece is a bad idea unless we want Leo to hone in on our location and stop us, even if we took an airplane Leo could knock it out of the sky, and I don't think a god will talk to us if we did get there in one piece."

Dean studied his brother and knew he was stressed and possibly hiding something, no doubt something that happened while being held captive. But Dean wasn't going to push it, not unless Sam wanted to talk about so soon. Until then, he knew what Sam needed.

"Hey are you hurt anywhere? I would really like to fix you up the best I can with what we have."

"You know what? I'm actually pretty tired."

Sam did not feel like getting poked and prodded by Dean right now. He was exhausted and his brother saw it.

"Hey why don't you go to sleep. I doubt you got any real rest being with the two maniacs."

"I did fine."

"Yeah you say that, but…never mind. Just promise you'll talk to me when you're ready?"

Sam's face went serious.

"Dean you know I will."

"Good. Now go to sleep, refresh that freaky head of yours. I'll watch over Danny and keep an eye out for Dennis."

Sam was actually happy about that idea. Being with Leo and the shifter was exhausting to say the least, and his brother was right. When he did fall asleep in his cell he was only in a half state of sleep in case one of the two came back. Not like he could anything to fend them off, but his hunter instincts wouldn't let him fully fall asleep while being in danger. Sure he might have a nightmare, but in the end he knew Dean would be here. Plus he was pretty sure using these powers of his did a number on him.

"Um yeah ok. Sounds like a good idea."

Sam got up from the table and started headed towards one of the bedrooms. He cast one last glance behind him to Dean and smiled, Dean did the same. For now? Things were ok.

* **FOR NOW things are ok. Hahahaha. I know kind of boring, but it's coming along.***


	24. Chapter 24

***No Beta so all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.***

 ***Check out my profile for upcoming stories!***

 ***** **Disclaimer** **– I don't own Supernatural. ): I only write about them and hope one day to move to Texas so I can somewhat stalk them. ***

 ***P.S, I fully intend of writing to people who review to thank them, I just never have the time. Between my 3 year old and my 1 year old it's hard enough for me to write anything at all! Which in that case forgive me if these chapters come later than you would like. I do assure you though, ALL my stories will be completed! ***

 ***Going to start with the sequels soon! Thanks Again!***

 _ ***It took me forever to update cause the computer I normally use kept freezing every 10 minutes and it was super frustrating.**_ __ _ **Also good news!**_ _ ****_ _ **I got my old job back that I was in love with!**_ __ _ **I'm learning a different department which is more management and kind of comes with a slight raise, but I'm excited!**_ __ _ **The first week they had me working 5 days straight, so that's another reason why I haven't been writing.**_ __ _ **Too damn tired!**_ _ ****_ _ **But I have my laptop now, so on with the stories again!***_

 _ **P.S Congrats to Jared and his wife for expecting a baby girl! That poor child will never be able to date. haha I would be mortified to date the daughter of Jared OR Jensen if I was a boy. haha**_

 **ENJOY!**

Dean ended up falling asleep in a chair next to where Danny lay, and made sure to be facing the door while several weapons were in close proximity. If anyone other than Dennis were to barge in through that door, he was going to be ready. He had two battered little brothers to look after, and this time he swore not to lose either one of them again.

Dean had fallen asleep in the chair he was keeping watch in, and it was early morning when Dean was awoken by what felt like an earthquake. The whole cabin was shaking, pictures were falling down and braking, pieces of furniture were falling to the ground. He immediately grabbed his shot gun and stood to attention. Looking around it seemed like the whole place was going to cave in.

"SAM!"

Sam was also awaken by the shaking. It only took him a couple minutes to get out of bed, but he still stumbled his way from the bedroom to the hallway, where he and his brother made eye contact.

"Dean what the hell is going on?!"

"I don't know! But we have to get out of here!"

Sam was in agreement with his brothers' idea and dashed to Dean's side. They were about to wheel Danny out of there, when what seemed like a meteor crash landed several yards away from the cabin.

Upon the object landing, the shock sent waves that crashed out the windows. Sam lost his balance and fell to the ground while Dean made sure to cover Danny's body with his own to hold him in place. The poor kid was injured enough without having a nasty fall to the floor. The second the shock wave seemed to end, the brothers immediately sought each other out.

"Sammy you ok?"

Sam landed hard on his back, but it was on the carpet part of the floor so it was padded just a little bit. He's dealt with much worse.

"Yeah I'm good, you? Danny?"

Dean did a quick once over of the young man before him. Nothing has changed other than the normal.

"I'm fine, so is Danny. What the hell was that?"

Dean stepped away from the stretcher as Sam was standing up. They met and started collected the weapons that were scattered when the shaking started.

"Maybe It was an earth quake." Dean said as he was quickly searching for any stray bullets and weapons that could have bounced or rolled away.

"Something crashed hard. Wasn't an earth quake."

Sam's statement made him stop in his tracks and become on guard. Something or someone definitely had crashed not too far away from where they were currently hiding out. They were pretty sure it wasn't actually a meteor, and it couldn't have been a coincidence.

Quickly, Dean grabbed his favorite gun, two silver knives, and his shot gun. He made sure to check the guns had the designated bullets in them, and put them on his body.

Sam stopped searching and cleaning up as he heard Dean loading up his weapons.

"What are you doing?"

Without looking at his brother, Dean responded, "Something or someone just crash landed sending shock waves. I am going to find out what it is in case it's a threat. Stay here."

Dean almost made it to the door when Sam walked fast and stepped between Dean and his way out.

"You can't go alone, I'm coming with you."

Dean lowered his eyes, then made contact with Sam's again. Of course Sam would want to come with, they were separated for too long of a time, and just in case it was Leo, Sam didn't want Dean going alone.

"No. In case it's a threat I need you to stand guard the house and watch out for Danny. Whatever this was could have only been a distraction."

Sam turned his own head away and bit his lip. _'_ _Ok, makes sense to watch over Danny.'_ Sam thought just before meeting his siblings' eyes again and letting out a sigh.

"Ok you're right, but make sure you have your cell on you, and call if there's the slightest hint of trouble."

Dean couldn't help but smirk and roll his eyes.

"Whatever you say Samantha." The nickname made Sam smirk himself as he slowly pushed himself away from the front of the door.

Dean opened the door, but before going far, he looked back. "Sam goes for you by the way. If there are any weird noises, call me right away."

"Deal. And be careful."

"I will. Lock the door behind me."

With that last sentiment, Dean left the cabin in the trusty hands of his not so little brother.

Sam let out yet another sigh as he went to lock the door. Not like that would keep Leo out, but it made Dean feel a little better.

Sam turned around and looked at Danny laying on the stretcher. He so wished he knew what was going on, and if he was actually the one to heal a comatose Danny. And if he did in fact heal him then why hasn't he woken up yet?

Sam walked over to several still fallen weapons, and carefully placed them on the dining table. He couldn't help but look back at the young man, and feel sympathy for him. He knows how it feels to have an older brother who held the world on his shoulders, let alone letting his little brother get hurt.

He walked over to fallen chair Dean was previously keeping watch in, put it right up, and faced Danny. Maybe if he could heal him then something good would come out of this mess. Dennis would have his brother back and vise versa.

Very carefully, Sam took one of Danny's hands between his own. He closed his eyes and started concentrating on transferring energy into Danny. After a solid minute of not feeling anything, he was going to give up. Until finally he saw a blue swirl of mist doing a swirl dance down his arms and into Danny's waiting hand. The sensation was very surreal. The sensation he had in his stomach was the same as when you go down a high roller coaster. His mind was cleared of thoughts, and after a while a sense of euphoria overcame him, and he smiled. Just then Danny's whole body was clouded over with a beautiful blue cloud. The whole thing felt very peaceful, as if there wasn't a care in the world.

However, Sam's concentration faltered as Danny's body arched painfully off the stretcher. Sam jumped and the chair he was sitting on went flying backwards. Five seconds later the convulsions had stopped, and Danny was once again peacefully resting on the stretcher. The whole experience took a lot out of Sam and he got dizzy. Acting quickly he landed on the couch, closed his eyes, and flung an arm over his head. His breathes were slow and precise until the dizzying effect slowed down. Suddenly he became over whelmed with exhaustion, and he fell asleep on the couch.

~*SPN*~

As Dean was walking his thoughts kept returning to Sam and Danny, and if he had made the right choice at leaving the two alone after all. But of course leaving Danny un-protected wasn't an option, and they couldn't bring him with, so this was the only way. Still didn't settle the feeling of dread in his stomach.

Through the trees Dean was finally able to see the smoke caused by the landing. He was able to smell it from far, but now it was getting more and more visible. He quickly pulled out his hand gun, and took his stance, aiming it at the mysterious smoldering pile. He only had a few trees and bushes to get passed before he could properly see what the hell this was, but still he took his time, making sure not to alert his presence.

As Dean got closer to the smoldering pile, his gun was ready and his stance was in fighting mode. He wasn't going to let what or whoever this was get past him. He had two injured little brothers to protect, and he wasn't going to fail them, not now, not after getting Sam back.

BRAKE

Sam was still out on the couch when he heard a faint noise. It made him wake up from his impromptu slumber, but it still took a few more knocks to the door to come back to the waking world. Being cautious, he got up from the couch and promptly grabbed his gun off the table, and headed towards the door. With everything going on with Leo still being out there somewhere he couldn't be too careful.

He pulled the curtain aside slightly and was able to make out the figure of what looked like a hunch backed person, but could make out no further features. Slowly but surely he made his way to the door, undid the safety off the gun, unlocked the door, and opened it enough to see the face of the person before him.

It was just an old man holding a tall walking stick.

Sam was still on guard as he put the gun down by his side and opened the door a little further, looking upon an old weathered man wearing a black cloak with a hunch back.

"Can I help you?"

The old man smiled warmly as he looked at Sam.

"Hello there sonny, I was going for a hike when I got lost, and I am in the need of nourishment. Could you spare water and food?"

Sam was apprehensive, and there was something off about the old man, but if he was going to attack then he would have done so instead of asking for food. It was possible that this man just got lost, but what were the odds that this man would become lost and just happen upon this cabin that was in the middle of nowhere? Sam never believed in coincidences, but he also believed in not letting old men go hungry. He looked into the blue eyes of the older man, and came to a decision.

"Ok just, wait here and I'll get you something. Just don't move."

The old man smiled a kind smile again, and nodded his head.

Sam shut the door and locked it. He wiped a hand down his face and looked around the cabin trying to decide on if he should call Dean or not. Sure the old man was very out of place and suspicious, but as weird as he was, even someone as worn out as Sam could take him in a fight if the need called for it. Dean won't even need to know of the older man's arrival.

With the decision made, Sam put the gun into the waist band of his jeans, and made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water and sat it on the counter. He looked threw the cabinets and found cans of tuna. He grabbed one, went into the fridge for mayonnaise, grabbed the bread, and started putting together a couple of tuna sandwiches. They weren't much, but it was something the older man could at least snack on until he found his way to civilization. He put them in two plastic bags, and headed to the front door with the bottle of water. He was relieved when he saw the older man still standing there with his walking cane and a big grin. Sam politely grinned back as he first held out the water bottle. The old man took it and put it in his cloak pocket. Sam then handed him the sandwiches.

"It's not much, but it should help until you find your way out of the woods." Sam wished that he could help the older man find his way out of the dense forest, but there was no way he could safely do that, and leaving Danny alone for even a second was out of the question.

The older man looked from the food back to Sam, smile still in place.

"Thank-you young man. I do love fish of any sort. This was very kind of you. May I have your name?"

"It's Sam."

"Thank-you Sam. I shall be on my way now." The man turned with his walking stick and started walking away when curiosity got the better of him.

"What's your name?"

The old man turned and smiled before responding. "Just call me Mr. Thursday." The man turned with his walking stick and started walking again.

The response made Sam frown a bit as he watched the older man walk away. He could hear the man humming something but couldn't make out what it was.

Still watching the man walk away, he had to ask the question out loud. "Call me Mr. Thursday?" Sure it was possible that this man was named 'Thursday,' but there was something familiar about that particular sentence that he just couldn't put his finger on. The whole situation was strange and a bit out of place.

Sam watched as the older man disappeared into the forest before backing up into the cabin, closing and locking the door. He leaned into the wooden door and thought about what just happened. Before too much happened he noticed movement in the corner of his eye. ' Mr. Thursday' was pushed too the back of his head as his attention was now brought to Danny, and the fact that he just moved his arm.

Sam rushed to the younger man's side in an instant and checked him over. His breathing and heart rate were still the same, even his coloring was fine. For now he decided to just talk to the young man, hoping to maybe get through to him.


	25. Chapter 25

**No Beta so all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.***

 ***Check out my profile for upcoming stories!***

 ***Disclaimer** **–** **I don't own Supernatural. ):** **I only write about them and hope one day to move to Texas so I can somewhat stalk them. ***

 **ENJOY!**

Dean made his way carefully through the dense forest. He was getting closer as the smell of smoke was becoming overwhelming, but was thankful it wasn't the smell of sulfur. Although demons would put him a playing field he was familiar with instead of dealing with gods.

The smoke was getting stronger and thicker, but he kept onwards. Finally he came to what looked like a comet track in the ground. Trees and earth was pushed aside by the object that fell from the sky. It didn't seem like a huge object, but big enough to put him on edge.

He walked over to where the object has finally landed. His gun was out and ready for whatever or whoever should pop out ready to attack. But once he got close enough, he lowered the weapon.

"Oh no…"

Dean put the gun back into the waistband of his jeans and practically jumped into the hole where the figure lay. It was a man, better yet it was Dennis!

Dean did a visual inspection for any kind of wounds but found none. He practically jumped out of his skin when Dennis opened his eyes and started breathing heavily.

"Whoa whoa Dennis relax it's me!"

Dean got into his line of sight as a means to relax the fallen man. There was no way he could physically restrain him, so he was hoping to get through to him mentally.

"Dennis it's me it's Dean!"

Dennis stopped panicking as he listened to Dean's voice. Threw the haze that clouded his judgement, Dean's voice brought upon a familiar tone. His own. Dean brought him out of his haze by using his 'big brother' voice, and that seemed to do the trick. Suddenly images of Danny and Sam came flashing threw his head, and he further relaxed. His head was starting to hurt as his thoughts were being put back in place.

"Dean?!"

"Yeah it's me, what the hell happened?"

Dennis put his hand to his forehead and closed his eyes as the headache was slowly turning into a migraine.

"I…Well after we split up, I thought Danny and Sam were dead in the morgue. Even though it wasn't them, something in my mind snapped like a rubber band, that's when it all started."

 _Flashback_

 _Dennis had his eyes set firmly on the one person he was willing to kill and not think twice about it._ __ _The second he knew Dean had Danny and Sam out of the way, his already blood red eyes started dripping blood out of them._

 _"_ _Bravo!_ _What an entrance!"_ __ _Leo sarcastically said._

 _Leo started walking forward and stepped over the now dead shifter's body in the process._

 _"_ _How does it feel being a god?_ __ _Or at least someone with god powers._ _Your weak human body can't hold it._ _For the last time, give your powers to me, or I will find your friends and kill them one by one._ _Starting with little Danny."_

 _The fog that was slowly enveloping Dennis's mind was becoming thicker and it was getting harder to think clearly._ _He felt like a dog with rabies protecting its cubs._

 _Without realizing his own actions, he launched himself at Leo sending them both backwards and threw a brick wall._ _He had the upper hand and just started punching his face in._ _It stunned Leo, but_ __ _finally took charge of his loosing situation and started fighting back._ _He punched Dennis sending him backwards, but not far enough._ _He regained his balance quickly and attacked again, harder this time._ _Leo was nearly knocked out as he was punched by a quicker than normal Dennis._ __ _The two made eye contact._

 _"_ _Well….you're manifesting threw those powers fairly well."_ _Leo was panting and trying not to pass out._ _Once someone starts to lose control of their powers, it's hard to win against them, as the powers start to manifest a life of its own._ _Almost as if the host has a dangerous split personality only brought out by times of extreme stress._ __ _As long as Leo had complete control over his powers, he was no match for a rogue who never knew how to handle the powers to begin with._ _He will have to return when Dennis's human side was more dominant._ _With a final blow Leo tackled Dennis threw a nearby window, and took off flying as Dennis was falling._ __ _He wasn't able to catch himself before he hit the ground, so landed with a painful crack on his back on the pavement._ __ _He was stunned for a few minutes, but once he opened his eyes he couldn't see where Leo had taken off too._ _Trying to catch up with him, he got up and started flying._ _He looked all around the sky but saw no trace of the other man._ _He stopped and took in his surroundings._ _He sensed something familiar in the air, and flew towards it._ _There was no stopping him now._ __

Dennis was still in pain after telling what happened to him to Dean.

"It was as if I were two completely different people. As if one minute I was a rational human being, and the next I was a completely blood thirsty monster bent on revenge, and no one could have stopped me. I couldn't control it."

Dennis's claim made Dean nervous. Hopefully Dennis wasn't going to freak out and kill everyone once he got him back to the cabin, but he figures that sort of thing only happens when he's angry.

 _'_ _Just like Hulk'_. Dean thought to himself.

"Here, let's get you out of this hole and to the cabin."

Very carefully Dean helped a disoriented Dennis up off the ground and to a standing position. Actually getting him out of the hole was a different story, but with some careful maneuvering, the two men were on grassy grounds, and steadily moving through the trees to the cabin.

~*SPN*~

Sam had spent the better half of an hour talking to Danny after Mr. Thursday had left. He told him happy memories with Dean, some fun stuff that happened as he attended Stanford, and other positive memories that came to him. He kept out everything else that had to do with him mother and girlfriend being killed, as well as anything about the supernatural. If the kid could actually hear him he wanted positive things being said. Every now and then he swore he saw eye lids flutter, or a jerky arm or leg movement, but a lot of that can be chalked up to muscle spasms.

Sam heard grunting and groaning coming from outside. A string of curse words alerted him to the fact that it was his brother.

He got up from his chair and moved to the window. He saw Dean carrying a very weathered looking Dennis up to the front porch. Without hesitation he ran outside to help with the effort. He slung the free arm around his shoulders, and helped carry the older man inside.

They sat him down on a couch in the living area that wasn't too far from where Danny was laying on the stretcher.

"Don't tell me whatever that thing was that landed was Dennis."

Dean looked in Sam's direction and rose an eyebrow.

"It definitely was. And let me tell you, it would have been easier carrying a damn meteor than it was him!"

Dean was out of breath as he sat down on a recliner adjacent to Dennis. Sam kneeled down and started inspecting Dennis.

"He doesn't seem to be hurt, just stunned." Sam turned back to Dean. His brother was out of sorts and looked like he just ran a twenty-five sprint. "Why don't you go lay down? I have everything under control here."

Dean didn't actually want to go lay down, but carrying an unconscious Dennis wasn't a walk in the park either. He sighed and lifted his head to meet Sam's eyes.

"Are you sure? Cause from what Dennis tells me he has a split personality and he can't seem to control the dangerous one. Last thing I need is him waking up and killing everyone."

Sam's face scrunched up as he took in the information. Dean went about telling him about how Dennis completely lost it after Dean got the younger brothers out safely.

"I bet Danny could have talked him down, pulled him from wherever the powers has taken him."

"Maybe."

"Dean Listen, I don't think he's going to be waking up for a while, so just take advantage of the situation and go to sleep. I promise I will wake you when he wakes up, or if anything weird starts happening."

Dean smirked.

"Ok fine I'll go get some rest." Dean got up from the recliner with a groan, and passed his brother on the way, whispering "Bossy Bitch" under his breath.

"I heard that jerk!"

Without turning around, Dean responded with, "You were meant to bitch!"

Sam smiled as Dean mostly closed the door behind him.

Once Dean was out of the room, Sam thought maybe he could try and heal Dennis. Even though he didn't appear hurt, he was very pale and passed out on the couch. Maybe he just had a horrible migraine, but whatever it was that was making the older man in pain, Sam wanted to try and stop it.

He kneeled down beside the couch and grabbed Dennis's hand. He tried concentrating on healing, blue light, the feeling he got whenever what he was doing was working, but he felt none of it. After about ten minutes trying to get some sort of a result, he gave up. He gently put Dennis's hand back onto the couch, and made his way to the lap top.

Since all three men were out for the count, Sam decided it was time to more research on everything related to Grecian lore. There was a lot of it, and he had little to work on. ' _This was going to take a while'_ , Sam thought before starting his research.

 ***Dennis is back! I have more twists and turns coming up next chapter!***


	26. Chapter 26

**No Beta so all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.***

 ***Check out my profile for upcoming stories!***

 ***Disclaimer** **–** **I don't own Supernatural. ):** **I only write about them and hope one day to move to Texas so I can somewhat stalk them. ***

 **ENJOY!**

Without realizing it, Sam fell asleep at the table while researching. He hasn't been sleeping very well, but having Dean and Dennis back under the same roof with him was more than a comforting thought. Everyone was together, and everyone was working with coming up with some sort of plan. Nothing was concrete, but Sam was sure that something had to come along sooner rather than later.

Sam's peaceful sleep was disturbed when there was a gut wrenching scream heard from behind him. It made him jump, sending him and the chair to the floor. It was pitch black, so he tripped over quit a few objects looking for the light switch. One item was a hunting knife that fell to the floor at the same time he did, but with the adrenaline pumping threw his veins, the pain didn't even register. He just knew that something was wrong, and he needed light.

He found the light switch and turned it on. He was in complete shock at the sight before him.

Danny was up on the hospital stretcher screaming his lungs out.

It didn't take long for Dean to come running in the room carrying a gun in one hand and a knife in the other. Dennis was also on high alert on the couch next to where Danny sat screaming. The three men froze where they were, and just looked at the young man in a mixture of horror and wonder.

It was Dennis to make a move. He quickly got up from the couch, sat on the stretcher, and grabbed Danny by the arms trying to keep him still, while trying to get through to the terrified young man at the same time.

"Danny! Danny it's me! Danny you have to wake up!"

It only took a short amount of time for the formally comatose young man to stop screaming, and shortly after start sobbing. His eyes weren't open yet, but he was shaking and was seeming to respond well to Dennis's voice.

Dean still in awe walked over to where Sam was standing near the light switch. He had discarded his weapons since there was no real danger, and the two brothers looked confused at the sight before them.

Dennis clung onto a sobbing, shaking Danny. There was no way in hell that this was supposed to be happening! Off the machines he should have died, yet here he was, obviously alive and had to ability to even get better somehow.

Slowly but surely the younger man sobbing turned into just tears soaking into his brother's shirt. It brought Dennis back to a time of when they were younger and Danny woke up crying while in the throes of a bad nightmare. Danny sniffed and his tears lessened. Very carefully Dennis pulled Danny away from him, yet keeping a firm grasp on his arms. He looked at his face, and saw the young man's eyes open! He hasn't been able to look into his baby brother's eyes since the accident. His mouth dropped open in awe.

"Danny…."

Danny swallowed. He was exhausted, confused and hurt. He had no idea what the hell was going on, but he did know he had little to no strength and just had a horrible nightmare. But why did he feel sickly and weak? In a very quiet voice, he whispered, "Dennis." That was all that came out before his eyes shut, and he fell into a rather peaceful slumber.

Dennis hugged his brother once more, before putting his arms behind the kids back and legs, and lifting him up off the stretcher and onto the couch so the kid could be more comfortable. He put the blanket over him, and looked at his peaceful brother, before walking into the kitchen, motioning for Sam and Dean to follow him.

Sam and Dennis sat down at the coffee table while Dean went looking inside the cabinets. Sam hardly noticed when Dean put the First Aid kit down on the table and grabbed his injured hand.

"What the hell Dean?" Sam yelled.

"In case you haven't noticed you're bleeding."

Sam looking down and noticed the deep gash on the palm of his hand. Suddenly the pain of it was coming to him as he remembered falling to the ground at the sound of the scream and hitting his hand on something. He didn't feel at the time that it was a knife that sliced across his palm.

Dean continued cleaning Sam's hand while they were talking. Dennis was the first to speak.

"What the hell was that? He just decided to wake up one day when all this other shit was happening?"

Dennis was looking right at Sam while he was speaking. If Dean noticed he didn't say anything. Sam on the other hand just looked down at the floor. He knew why Danny was getting better. His new healing powers were actually in fact working, but he didn't know how to bring it up just yet. He was hoping Dennis didn't know, but it sure sounded like it.

Dean jumped in. "Maybe it wasn't the accident that put him in a coma, maybe Leo put some sort of a spell on him afterwards to keep him asleep, and because of everything that's happening, the spells wearing off. I mean it has to be a lot of work splitting your attention like he's been doing. Maybe that means Leo's actually getting weaker."

Sam knew Dean couldn't be more wrong. He still refused to make eye contact when Leo spoke, and he didn't miss the angry tone in his voice. "Or maybe someone has been helping him along. Maybe someone had something to tell the rest of the class."

That got Dean's attention. He was starting to wrap a bandage around Sam's hand when he looked up at Dennis puzzled.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Sam made eye contact with Dennis, he just about hissed threw his teeth, "Don't, not now."

Dean looked between the two men utterly confused. Now he realized he was the only person not in on what was actually going on, and didn't that just piss him off?

"I want the two of you to tell me what the hell is going on right now!"

Dennis crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"Take the bandage off of Sam's hand."

"What?! No way it's still bleeding!"

Sam spoke up, "Dennis please not like this..."

Dennis being fed up, got up and walked over to the two brothers. He swiftly grabbed Sam's arm and bodily tor him out of the chair, making it fall hard to the floor. Dean waiting for Dennis to get dangerous, held his gun out in front of him, aiming it directly at Dennis.

"Let him go…NOW!"

Dennis started un-wrapping Sam's hand, and before anyone knew it the bloodied gauze fell to the floor.

"I need you to look at his hand Dean. NOW!"

"LET HIM GO!"

Dennis let go of Sam who stumbled over to Dean, who then pushed him behind him.

"Look at his hand."

"What will that prove…"

"Just look!"

Dean didn't know what the hell looking at Sam's injured hand accomplished, but if it stopped their god like friend from going crazy, it was worth a try.

"Sammy let me see your hand." Dean's gun never left the target on Dennis

"Dean this won't prove anything…"

"Damn it Sam give me your hand!"

Sam closed his eyes and knew what was about to happen. The second Dean started wrapping the gauze around his hand, the gash was healing. It was fully healed before Dean even finished. Without any more interruption, he held out his 'wounded' hand for Dean to see.

Dean didn't know why Sam was so hesitant on showing him his injured hand. It wasn't that complicated of a request? But then he saw Sam's hand, and was even more confused than before. On his hand, was no gash. He cleaned it out so the blood was very minimal, but the gash was very evident and was sure to scar, no way it couldn't be there. Yet here he was, looking at Sam's hand that was supposed to be injured, but wasn't.

Dean took a confused look over towards Dennis, who was stood there with his arms crossed and his head down. He put his gun down by his side, and turned to face Sam. He took the 'injured' hand in his, and inspected it further.

"I don't get it, this should still be bleeding. It doesn't even look like anything happened." Dean then looked Sam in the eye. "What's going on here?"

Here it was. Everything was going to be out in the open, and both men are going to know everything. This was not how he wanted them to find out. He ripped his hand away from Dean, and backed up a little bit.

"Ok look, When Leo had me I had the chance to escape, so I tried. But I ended up in this room filled with glowing orbs. When the shifter found me I got scared and knocked over some of the orbs. Well one kind of, went in me."

Dean was losing his patience.

"What exactly went in you Sam?!"

Sam gulped. "Powers. I absorbed powers from the orb, and now I have the power to heal."

The look on Dean's face turned to one of pain and anger. Maybe not telling him from day one was a huge mistake.

"You have powers?! Powers? Powers like Dennis?"

"Kind of, I mean I can't fly or lift anything heavy, but I can heal people."

Sam knew his big brother better than he knew anyone else in his life. And right now he knew Dean was pissed.

"Damn it Sam you should have told me! You should have said something since the very first second I saved you and Danny from that bomb! You've seen what having these kind of powers can do to a human, yet you're keeping them a secret?!"

Now Sam was getting mad. He had good reasons for keeping the powers a secret.

"I didn't know if this was permanent! I wanted to talk to Dennis before telling you, in case I could reverse It somehow!"

"You wanted to talk to Dennis first?! Oh man that's rich! I'M the one who's been beating himself up over getting us in this mess in the first place! IM the one who's been a wreck since you got taken by those two lunatics! I had no idea where you were or what the hell they were doing to you! Yet you want to talk to Dennis about your powers?! Damn it Sam I know Dennis is the one with real super powers here, but did you forget that I'M the one who went through hell with those stupid tests so that I can get you back?! But nooooo you wanted to talk to Dennis about what's been going on in your life."

At this point Sam felt like crap. He should know better than to keep secrets from his big brother, and now he's getting what he deserves.

"I didn't want to scare you…"

"Didn't want to scare me? Then maybe you should have tried a little harder at not falling off that damn bridge, or getting yourself taken by Leo and the shifter."

Sam knew Dean said things he didn't mean when he was angry or hurt, but he was hitting below the belt.

"What you think I wanted to fall off that bridge?! Or get kidnapped by Leo?! That was hell! The things they did to me, the things they said to me, and it's going to haunt me for the rest of my life."

"That's just something else you can talk to Leo about, because lord knows you haven't talked to me about it yet."

Dean walked past Sam and started to grab his coat.

"Where are you going?"

"Out. I figure I'll give you and your real hero time to have your talk."

"Damn it Dean it's not safe!"

Dean stormed right out the door without caring about safety or not. He needed air, and he needed to be away from his little brother at the moment.

Sam stood in the middle of the kitchen not believing what was happening. Dean just left and it was his fault. He trusted Dean with his life so why not his deepest secrets?

He looked at Dennis who still had his arms crossed, but then he made eye contact with Sam.

"There's no way to get rid of the powers. They choose you, and it's never going away." Dennis said matter of factly.

"How did you even know I had them?"

"When you tried to heal me last night. It won't work on people like me like it will on Danny yourself or Dean. I felt it sure, but it mingles with my body like oil and water. You can't heal me. Thanks for trying."

Dennis walked out of the kitchen pissed. These were not powers to mess around with by any means and Sam was keeping it a secret. He sat on the floor next to his little brother, picked up a book, and started reading.

Sam couldn't believe how badly he had messed everything up. He lost the trust of every person who has ever helped him, and now he had powers he still knew nothing about. With no other option, he took the laptop into one of the spare bedrooms, and tried to keep his mind busy with more research. Everything was falling apart.


	27. Chapter 27

**No Beta so all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.***

 ***Check out my profile for upcoming stories!***

 ***Disclaimer** **–** **I don't own Supernatural. ):** **I only write about them and hope one day to move to Texas so I can somewhat stalk them. ***

 **ENJOY!**

Dean couldn't help but be royally pissed off at his brother. Sam should have told him about these 'healing' powers the second they got him back! Of course he wanted to talk to the wonderful Dennis before talking to his more than normal big brother!

He didn't know where he was going in particular, but at that moment he didn't really care. He was just wondering through the woods, trying not to be extremely hurt by Sam's actions. Sure he didn't get the full extent of exactly what Sam had went through, and yeah the new found powers would be pretty scary in Dean's book, but that's exactly what Dean was here for! He was here for Sam too talk too damn it! Why did he have to talk to Dennis before talking to him? Was it because he wasn't able to rescue him the first chance he got, when if it was up to Dennis he could have saved him by just lifting a finger?

Dean got lost not only in his thoughts, but also the woods. He looked around trying to see where the hell he wondered off to, when he heard a sound very similar to singing, or at least humming. The singing part sounded like a different language, but which one he couldn't quit put his finger on. He smelt some smoke and moved into that direction. There as a certain feeling that came across Dean at that moment. A sense of calm, peace, tranquility.

The scent of incense came through the air and before Dean realized it, he was walking into a very small clearing, and found the source of the singing and incense.

There was an older man singing the song. He had a walking cane propped up on the rock beside him, wearing an older cloak, and was old and haggard looking, yet something about him was very warm and welcoming.

He couldn't help but stand and watch the older man, as he would reach into an old brown sack, pull out a handful of herbs, and throw it into the fire, making it hiss, crackle, and even turn different colors.

He was so distracted by the show, he didn't realize he was as close as he was.

"Come now young man. Don't want to stand there all day. Come and take a seat, keep an old man company."

Dean thought he was being unnoticed, but even then the older man didn't come across as a threat.

He made his way over to a rock that was directly across from the older man and in front of the fire.

"So, what are you doing way out here anyway?" Dean asked, genuinely intrigued as to why an older man would be in the middle of nowhere.

The man didn't make eye contact with Dean, but he really didn't need too.

"I like to wonder. I guess I'm a wonderer by nature. I like to think I go where I'm needed."

Dean certainly didn't know what to think about this man. He was old and cryptic, usually in his line of work that meant a very old witch, but there was nothing about this man that was screaming danger, so he decided to keep this friendly conversation going.

Being bored Dean picked up a stick and started poking at the fire.

"So uhhh, are you needed here? I mean do you have friends or family here?"

The older man looked at Dean and smiled a friendly smile.

"More like acquaintances, but also soon to be friends."

"Ahh. Right." Dean didn't know what to say. This guy was talking like he already knew what he was talking about. "Look uh, it's been real, but I should probably get going."

Dean got up and started to leave, when he heard the old man speak behind him.

"Don't be too hard on your brother. He's a good kid with a good heart, and didn't mean to hurt anyone."

That made Dean stop in his tracks. How the hell would this old guy know he had a brother, and how the hell would he know anything about the situation at hand unless they were there, and this guy was certainly NOT there.

In one swift movement he pulled his gun from the back of the waist band of his jeans and aimed it at the old man.

"Ok, who are you and what do you know?"

The old man smiled then sighed.

"Your brother has a much gentler soul. Which is why I'm guessing you're more aggressive. Someone like him needs to be protected. You're doing a better job than you're giving yourself credit for."

The old man kept poking at the flickering flame, ignoring the gun aimed at him.

"What's your name?"

The man looked at Dean with a smile.

"Just call me Mr. Thursday."

"That's a stupid name."

The man started choking from a laugh he was trying to suppress.

"You're honest Dean, and that's what I like about you."

"What can I say? I'm an honest guy…. Wait how did you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things. Such as you should forgive your brother. He's been through a lot, and on top of it he's scared. He may not say it out loud, but he's mortified, and right now he needs his big brother. He needs you to tell him that having these powers is ok. He needs to know that even though the big bad villain is still on the loose, that you will always stand by his side ready to defend him. He needs to know that even though he kept a big secret from you, that he did it because he was scared that you would view him differently. And right now? He needs his Hero."

Dean didn't know why he wasn't just shooting this guy. He knew way too much information about his family and the situation, but he couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger.

"Yeah right like he really needs me for any of that when he has the wonderful Dennis for all that. I mean, the guy could have saved him in a minute, yet it took me three tries to get it, and still if it wasn't for Dennis we wouldn't have made it out of that hospital in one piece. Dennis is the real hero here. What the hell good am I for?"

"Sure Dennis could have saved him in just one swoop, but the fact that you took on perils that no normal human should have survived, or would even be brave enough to face, just to save your brother? That is what makes you the real hero. The fact that you saved your brother as a mortal. You could have lost your life, but instead was more worried about losing your brother's life. The fact that you're _still_ concerned about Leo coming back and hurting Sam! If you're not a real life hero than I don't know who is."

Dean thought about the great speech just given by the suddenly sprightly older man. The fact that he knew just way too much information escaped him, as he closed his eyes and lowered his gun, allowing a slight smile to cross his face.

"So, you really think I'm a real life hero?"

"Of course you are young man. Your heroics is the kind of story that epic poetry is made from! The brave hero that risks life and limb for his love…" Dean raised his eyebrow at that statement, making the old man chuckle. "My correction, risk life and limb for his family. Normally these kind of stories revolve around a girl. Women are trouble you know."

Dean laughed at that statement. "So are little brothers."

"Trust me I know the feeling."

The two men shared a mutual feeling or respect, until the older man had a horribly pained looked cross his features. Dean was instantly concerned.

"What's the matter?"

The old man looked in the direction of where Dean came from, and strained to point.

"He's here! He's here!"

Dean jumped up and was instantly on guard.

"Who's here?!"

"Leo! He's here!"

Dean wasted no time in reaching for his gun and starting for a mad dash, but the old man's voice stopped him.

"Dean wait!"

Dean turned around and had an impatient look on his face.

"Take this! You may have a foul attitude, but you have the heart of a dragon protecting its gold, take it and go!"

Dean didn't waste any time in grabbing a stone the man was offering, putting it in his pocket, turning, and running away. If the old man was right and Leo was close by, he would be heading towards the cabin. His only saving grace was that Dennis was with Sam and Danny, and would protect them at all cost. He could distract Leo while Sam got Danny out of there.

That's exactly how it went in his head. Unfortunately, real life was drastically different.

 ***I was going to wait and post this on Friday, but why the heck not just post it today! I know it's just kind of short and ends on a cliff hanger, the mysteries will all be solved in due time. Let me know what you all think!***

 ***CONGRATULATIONS TO JARED AND GEN ON THE BIRTH OF THEIR DAUGHTER ODETTE.***


	28. Chapter 28

**No Beta so all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.***

 ***Check out my profile for upcoming stories!***

 ***Disclaimer** **– I don't own Supernatural. ): I only write about them and hope one day to move to Texas so I can somewhat stalk them. ***

 **ENJOY!**

 ***First off, my apologies for the late update!**

 ***If anyone knows where I can get a beta to review my chapters, then please recommend them! I can read my own work one-hundred times WITH auto-correct, and mistakes will still come out. ): Unfortunately writing and math are not my strongest subjects. ***

 ** _*_** ** _Now on a sad note, my best friend from work who was only 17, took her own life June 7_** ** _th_** ** _of this year. (2017). My boss called me up, and delivered the horrible news the morning of. I talked to her family (Mother, father, younger brother) and they said there were no warning signs that she was going to take her own life. I have obviously been distressed about this, since it hasn't even been a year yet. Since her death, The panic attacks have tripled, and I have been concentrating on my kids, as well as NOT going into pre-mature labor at 6 ½ months (at the time) from the stress. I blamed myself a lot, thinking I could have been there for her more, but I do realize that if she wanted help that she would have reached out to me. May I say that he her parents did inform me, that this was from an ongoing bullying issue at her school. They think that's what made her snap. Can everyone please keep me and my friend's family in their thoughts. I never believed more in Jared's AKF campaign and Jensen's 'You are not alone' campaign then I do now. *_**

 ***Also, on Oct. 4** **th** **2017, I gave birth to my third child, Leia Amethyst!** **So now I have my 3 children, Luke, leo, and Leia, so I have been depressed as well as busy, and my ambition to write, or do anything I used to love doing, has been put on pause for while. My apologies.***

 **So as everyone can see, my plate has been full**

 **Enjoy!**

Sam retreated to his bedroom, so that Dennis had privacy to be with his brother. If there was one thing to come with the healing powers, it was to successfully heal people, then that was a great plus. Sure he should have told Dean, but it was just adding extra stress. But now knowing that he could never go back to being normal again, he had a lot of choices to make.

Just as Sam was going to lie down, there was a loud 'boom' from a distance that made him jump. He rushed to the window, just to see smoke rising in the distance. Not much longer, Dennis came rushing in.

"Sam you ok? What was that?"

"I don't know, there's smoke! A small bomb maybe? But that doesn't make any sense!"

Sam and Dennis made eye contact. All anger forgotten for the moment, Dennis pointed at Sam.

"Ok. Grab as many weapons as you can, stay in the living room with Danny, and don't leave this cabin. Also don't open the doors for anyone who isn't me or Dean, got it?"

"Yeah, no problem." Dennis ran out of the room, and out of the cabin, slamming the door on the way out. Ok, so maybe Dennis was still a little ticked off at Sam. Everything about the way he talked to him just now can account to that. Or maybe he was just nervous that Leo had found them. Either way, there was no way Sam would even think about leaving Danny.

Sam quickly gathered all the weapons he could, and sat in front of Danny, who was still resting on the couch. The young man was getting normal color back in his skin, and his breathing seemed to be right on track. With luck and some more of Sam's help, maybe the kid will make a full recovery. That will be Sam's way of repaying Dennis for his help. Then after killing Leo, he will be out of his life. He has been enough of a burden to the real life hero. Even Dean was pissed at him. There may be no turning back from this one.

Sam was quick to notice movement outside the window. He grabbed the rifle, and held it at the ready. It could have been an animal, but it could have been Leo, no way was he taking that chance of being wrong.

Suddenly, the whole forest went silent. No birds were singing, no crickets were chirping, nothing. The hair stood up on his neck. Everything about this screamed 'danger.' Sam's instincts were proved true, as the wooden door to the cabin opened wide, and a very confident Leo walked through. Sam had the gun up and ready, but Leo hardly seemed fazed, as he just looked in Sam's direction, and smiled.

"Hey kiddo, miss me?"

Sam's whole body was on defense. No way was he going to let this asshole get the upper hand anymore. Right now it was just him and his tormentor, and damned if he wasn't going to fight with all he had.

"Give it up Leo. You're done for. You're no match for my brother and Dennis. Why do you even try?"

Leo's smile faded at Sam's words. He slammed the wooden door closed, making Sam jump. He took a couple steps in his direction.

"I just want what belongs to me. Do you know what it feels like to have second hand powers? I am supposed to be a great god! People are supposed to worship me! I should have monuments erected in my honor! Instead I get mediocre powers from a witch! So excuse me if I'm a little pissed off at your good friend Dennis at the moment! But don't worry. I will take every single chance I get, and kill every single person he ever cared about. Starting with you, and his brother over there…speaking of brother, where's yours? Didn't think the pretend hero would leave you alone?"

Sam swallowed. No way was he going to let his defenses down and mention the fight or anything that happened before Leo made his arrival.

"Don't worry, he's around." Sam made sure to sound as confident as humanly possible. Sure Dean was pissed at him, but he wouldn't _really_ just up and bail on him, or go too far away from him. He just hoped he really was close by.

"It looks to me that you have no one to help. This will be fun."

Leo was starting to move forward, but Sam shot at him. He put three rounds into him, but Leo didn't really seem fazed by it.

"That was pointless Sam."

Leo started in getting closer to the two younger men, but no way was Sam going to leave Danny unprotected. He was about to fire again when the big wooden door came crashing open, and in stormed Dean. He took one look around, before setting his eyes on Leo, who was right in front of Sam.

"Get away from them asshole!"

"There you are. You know I must tell you, for a mortal, you are really becoming a thorn in my side."

"Good. So how about you and me take this outside, and fight like men!"

"YOU want to fight ME? I must say Dean, I'm impressed. You don't give up easily. Too bad all of you are going to die at my hands in the next five minutes. Starting with your brother."

Leo turned to grab Sam, when suddenly something, or rather someone, went crashing right into Leo, and went right through the log cabin walls. Sam hadn't had time to do much, but he did turn to look for Dean, who wasn't in the same spot that he was before.

"Dean?" Sam still couldn't find his brother. Where the hell did he go? He was just right there by the doorway? He turned to look out the hole that was left, after Leo wen flying through it. And then he saw something bizarre. Both Leo and Dean were quit a distance away, and before them was a path of completely broken trees and smaller boulders. No way could Dean have survived that. "DEAN!" Sam was out of the cabin in two seconds. With whatever just happened, Dean should be dead. Then to his surprise, he heard a familiar voice.

"Sam stay there!"

Sam stopped in his tracks as he looked on into the distance. He was watching Dean, start to stand up, after it seemed like he should be dead! What the hell was going on?

"Dean? You're alive!?"

Dean looked around. What the hell just happened? The last thing he remembers, was Leo going to make a move towards his brother, so he went to make a run for Leo to knock him off his feet, but instead it felt like he was flying. He saw Sam back towards the cabin, looking just as confused as he felt. Then he saw the broken boulders and whole trees split in two and knocked to the ground. How was he walking around feeling ok after an attack like that? He didn't feel hurt in the slightest!

Something warm was in his hand. Dean looked down, and saw it was the rock that the older man had given him not ten minutes ago, except now the thing was glowing.

"No way…" Dean whispered to himself.

He looked up from the stone to the confused face of his brother, then to the right where a slight moan was coming from. He saw Leo laying on the ground, starting to wake up. He looked at Dean with an angry expression.

"Oh great, now you?"

"What?" Dean had no idea what just happened. Did he cause all that mess?! No way! Yet here he was, not a scratch on him, while Leo was panting on the ground.

"You're lucky you made a powerful friend. But this is going to end! And I will make sure you watch your brother die!" Leo stood up and quickly flew off into the sky, leaving a very confused Sam and Dean. The brothers looked at each other, and Dean looked back towards the stone he was still holding, and whispered, "No, freaking, way."

 ***Thanks for being patient with me. I am rusty, but I plan on writing more and more, and hopefully get back into the grove of things. Again, no beta.**

 **R.I.P Alison**

 **9-9-1999 ~ 6-7-2017 Forever missed my good friend.**


	29. Chapter 29

**No Beta so all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.***

 ***Check out my profile for upcoming stories!***

 ***Disclaimer** **– I don't own Supernatural. ): I only write about them and hope one day to move to Texas so I can somewhat stalk them. ***

 **ENJOY!**

 ***First off, my apologies for the late update!**

 ***If anyone knows where I can get a beta to review my chapters, then please recommend them! I can read my own work one-hundred times WITH auto-correct, and mistakes will still come out. ): Unfortunately writing and math are not my strongest subjects. ***

 **Enjoy!**

Both Sam and Dean retreated back into the house, and both of them were trying to wrap their heads around what just happened. While in the living room, Sam sat down on the floor in front of Danny who was on the couch, and Dean took to pacing in front of him.

"There is no way, NO WAY! I finally have some sort powers that could help us! I mean, that would be just perfect!"

Dean was practically overflowing with excitement at the possibility of having powers, of being useful!

"What happened to it being dangerous?" Sam on the other hand was exhausted and worn out.

"I didn't get my powers from a witch, I got them from…from…" Dean stopped pacing and stood still as he was deep in thought. Who or what exactly was that old man? He opened his hand and looked at the stone once again. It looked like an ordinary stone, but it obviously wasn't.

"Dean, who gave that to you? I mean, there aren't a lot of magic rock salesmen walking around just offering up enchanted rocks that give you power." Dean was deep in thought until Sam spoke again. "What other powers do you have?" That made Dean look at Sam.

"What?"

"I mean, ok, so you have super strength as we noticed, but anything else? Can you fly? And does it only work when you have the stone on you?"

"Well, there's one way to find out."

Dean walked over to a wall not destroyed by his little standoff, closed his eyes, held the stone tightly in his hand, then punched the wall. Much to his amusement, a huge hole was produced in the wall, just because of his fist! A huge smile came across his face as he looked back over at Sam. He then gently put the rock on the floor next to him. He steadied himself, closed his eyes, and punched another part of the wall, except this time, the wall didn't budge, and all Dean did was almost brake his own hand in the process.

"Well, that explains that." Dean picked the stone back up and placed it in his jean pocket. No way was he letting this baby out of sight. He walked over to where Sam was sitting on the floor, and also sat on the floor next to him.

"It doesn't explain the important stuff. For example, who or what exactly is that guy who gave it to you? I mean, you said he was an old guy in the woods. He could be anyone. Are there any side effects to this magic? We just don't know."

"Ok I get it, but for right now, we're ok! I mean, I'm finally useful, and I may even be a match against Leo. That's at least something right?"

Sam couldn't help but smile.

"Dean, you were always useful. Saved me more times than I could count. I just wish you could see how amazing you are."

"Aw Sammy, don't start getting all emotional on my account…bitch."

"Jerk."

"Say, where the hell is Dennis? I haven't seen him in a while."

"There was an explosion and he went to go check it out. I'm assuming that's when Leo came shooting down out of the sky. I haven't seen him since though, I hope he's ok."

There was a silence between the brothers. They had a new loaded weapon named Dean, and Dean for one couldn't be happier about it. Which, brought them to the other dilemma.

"Sam look, I'm sorry I got all pissy about you hiding your powers. I can understand why you did it, and I really shouldn't have run out on you like that."

"I really should have told you. I wish you didn't find out how you did."

"Well, speaking of finding out how I did, where is our little Hercules?"

Just then they heard Dennis's voice from behind them and outside the hole.

"Sam! Dean! You guys in there?!"

"Yeah we're in here!" Dean yelled.

Dennis crawled in threw the giant hole left by the mini fight between Dean and Leo. He walked right in front of the brothers, who were still sitting on the ground.

"Ummm what the hell happened here?"

"Leo showed up when you were out. I was able to, _tackle_ him if you will, and we ended up through this here wall."

Dean had a wide grin on his face remembering how he knocked his foe threw the wall. It felt awesome!

"You tackled Leo through the wall?" Dennis had his hands on his hips, and was staring at Dean as if he grew two heads.

"Yup! I met a very nice man, who gave me a stone. The stone has some sort of magic powers that gave me super strength."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

Dean stood up and stood right in front of Dennis. He told him the story about 'Mr. Thursday', and how he was able to sense the arrival of Leo, gave him the stone, and everything before and after that.

"Mr. Thursday? Dean that was the name of the old man that came to the cabin asking for food." Now Sam was standing and looking at the two older men.

Dennis looked at the brothers, and a thought was forming in his head. "Mr. Thursday…now where the hell did I hear that name before?"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Instantly Dennis and Dean were on guard, both were standing in front of Sam and Danny, ready to knock out whomever should walk through that door. Once the door opened, Sam and Dean recognized the old man! Dean was the first to speak.

"Mr. Thursday?"

The old man turned and looked towards the boys. He had his walking stick, yet seemed a bit more lively then earlier. He leaned on his stick, and smiled at them.

"Hello boys. Might I say you all did a fantastic job. I cannot wait to see how this all turns out."

The guys all had a suspicious look on their faces.

"Look, who the hell are you and what exactly do you want?" Dennis asked.

"I'm Mr. Thursday!"

"Ok yeah, we get that, but _what_ are you?" Asked Dean.

"That my boy is the correct question." Suddenly a light appeared around the old man. It was a magnificent white light that shone around him. It only took a couple of seconds for the light to start to fade, and what was left, was not an old man anymore, but a marvelous looking middle aged man, wearing a brilliant white robe, and his white hair grew long, straight, and perfect. The boys were still on guard. "You see boys, I am Zeus."

 ***Yay Zeus! Sorry it's short. One New Years resolution is to post more. Let's see how that goes.***


	30. Chapter 30

**No Beta so all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.***

 ***Check out my profile for upcoming stories!***

 ***Disclaimer** **– I don't own Supernatural. ): I only write about them and hope one day to move to Texas so I can somewhat stalk them. ***

 **ENJOY!**

 ***First off, my apologies for the late update!**

 ***If anyone knows where I can get a beta to review my chapters, then please recommend them! I can read my own work one-hundred times WITH auto-correct, and mistakes will still come out. ): Unfortunately writing and math are not my strongest subjects. ***

 **Enjoy!**

Dean the first to speak up. " _The_ Zeus?! As in thunder bolts and all that fun stuff?" Zeus got a smile on his face as he considered all the men in front of him.

"Yes dear boy, _the_ Zeus. I have been watching you all, and I must say I have never seen anything quite like this before. Mere humans willing to risk life and limb for his brother. Very heroic."

If Dean didn't know better, he swore he started blushing like a school girl. He tilted his head down and looked at the floor with a huge smile on his face.

"Aw come on now, you don't mean that."

"I do!"

While Dean was enjoying the attention from Zeus himself, no one noticed when Dennis was clenching his fists and fury, and his face became beat red with anger. Before anyone knew it, Dennis went flying towards Zeus, knocking him into the closest wall. He also wasn't registering Sam ad Dean's protests from behind him.

"You son of a bitch! You've been watching us this entire freaking time and you have done NOTHING to help us?! My brother is a vegetable, and Sam is being targeted by that god wannabe! Not to mention Dean has been killing himself trying to keep his brother safe, and you didn't do a damn thing about it! What kind of a god are you?!"

Zeus had a neutral face, and with the flick of a wrist, sent Dennis flying back to where Sam and Dean were standing, with mouths wide open. Dean knew this wasn't going to end well, so the moment Dennis ended his speech to a god of all people, he held out his arm in front of Sam, just in case he had to get them out of there fast! Fortunately Dennis landed away from the brothers.

Sam and Dean stood staring wide eyed at the god before them. Dean was standing slightly in front of Sam, just in case things got really nasty. Zeus was the one to speak.

"I'm a fair being, but I will be wrathful when I need to be."

Dean cleared his throat. "Listen, uuhhh. Sam and I don't want any trouble. We just want a way to fix all this….this mess."

Zeus took a few steps towards the brothers, who in return took a few steps back.

"I am a fair god, but I do not like being threatened." Zeus sighed. "As for Dennis, I feel for the boy, I do. But, it seems Sam here can help take care of the boy. Just give it a little more time. Dean, I do apologize for Sam's treatment. What Leo and that shifter put him through, I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. But I must say Dean, you were amazing in rescuing him. Of course, you always have been, haven't you?"

Dean stepped forward slightly, yet still being on guard.

"Have you been spying on me?"

"Just recently."

"Ok so, you saw everything we all went through, yet you never once intervened? Sam could have died!"

"Gods are never to interfere with the affairs of humans. Why do you think I gave you that stone? As good a job as you were doing as a mortal, I think you could do even better."

Dean quirked his eyebrow. "As a god? Did you make me a freaking god?" Everything was quiet, until Zeus started roaring in laughter. He was practically bent over from how hard he was laughing. Dean's body went lax. "Ok, ok it wasn't _that_ funny."

Still somewhat laughing, Zeus responded. "No son, not as a god. But, you are now certainly on even playing grounds with you. You really are worthy of a god status. I would be proud to have you, Sam, and Dennis all on Mount Olympus with me. You all make a fine team of heroes."

Dennis started to stir and moan. Everyone looked in his direction as he was starting to sit up.

"Wha…what the hell?"

"Dude I'll explain later." Dean looked back from Dennis to Zeus. "You never did give me a good reason why you didn't help us out."

Zeus straightened up, and held his walking stick proudly in front of him.

"Humans really are spectacular. How would you realize that if I were to help you right from the beginning? You needed to know your worth, and you wouldn't have figured it out with me helping you every second. On the flip side, Leo needs to be taken down quickly. I believe you can all do that as a team. I will be watching, and rooting for you."

Dean wrinkled his forehead together and thought deeply for a moment. "On the flip side? What kind of god says on the flip side?"

Sam and Zeus both gave Dean a questioning look.

"Really Dean? Out of everything he said _that's_ what you got out of it?"

"I got what the man was saying. I guess I was just expecting him to talk more like the bible."

"Zeus isn't in the bible Dean!"

"You know what I mean!"

"Guys!" Dennis yelled from where he was still lying on the floor. Sam and Dean stopped arguing, and looked over at him, both yelling "What?!" at the same time. "Guys he's gone."

Sam and Dean looked over to where Zeus was standing and noticed he was gone. Everyone started relaxing, and Dean blew out a breath. Sam went over and helped Dennis up off the ground. They all looked around the room and took in what just happened.

"Could anyone else use a beer?" Dean asked.

Both Sam and Dennis nodded their heads and headed for the table in the kitchen.

Sam saw something on the ground he hasn't seen before. He picked it up and started reading it to himself. A smile came over his face, and when he finished reading it, he looked up towards the kitchen to where Dean and Dennis were already sitting down drinking their beers.

"Hey guys?" Dean and Dennis looked up at Sam. "As much as Zeus says he can't help, he just dropped a major clue on us before disappearing, but I don't think you're going to like it."

"What does it have to do with?" Dennis asked.

"It's a way to completely disable Leo and take away his powers."

"Then why wouldn't we like it?"

"It has to do with summoning Hades, and getting him to make us a potion."

The three men looked between each other. They had some stuff to discuss.


	31. Chapter 31

**No Beta so all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.***

 ***Check out my profile for upcoming stories!***

 ***Disclaimer – I don't own Supernatural. ): I only write about them and hope one day to move to Texas so I can somewhat stalk them. ***

 ***Sorry the updates are taking a while. I'm hoping they will be more frequent from now on. It will 100% get done though.***

 ***ENJOY!***

"Hades…as in ruler of the underworld?" Dean did not like the sound of that. He may not know a ton about Grecian lore, but he did know that he was ruler of the underworld, and that didn't sit well with him.

Sam decided to take his vigil by Danny's side again. He felt the most needed by his new charge, as he let Dean and Dennis talk about the Hades situation.

"Yeah _, that_ Hades." Dennis responded. By now all three men had no other options. Although the gods were on their side and favored the mortals winning, they were not willing to help them anymore than they already have. Dean looked over at Sam who was sitting on the floor by the couch, by Danny's side.

"Sammy, what do you know about Hades? How dangerous is this dude, and how do we get to him?"

Sam looked up at his brother, then to Dennis, and back to his brother.

"Ok um, let me think." Sam let out a long breath, and started to think about what he had learned between random research, and that weird Grecian mythology class he had to take in college. "Hades had 3 sisters, and was the youngest of three brothers. The sisters aren't really significant, but our friend Zeus and the god of the sea Poseidon are his brothers. Which, I don't think we have to worry about any of them helping him. Oh! And he kidnapped his wife Persephone. That's all I got."

Dean responded "Alright, see if you can get anything to help us kill him, or disable him, or even how we can summon and trap him. I don't think a simple demons trap is going to do it with him."

Sam stood up and walked over to where his lap top lied. He opened it up, and started to do an exhausting amount of research of Hades.

~*SPN*~

Dean and Dennis decided to start the dinner. Dennis went to the local lake, and caught some fish, while Dean looked for odds and ends around the cabin. Together they were able to get an awesome dinner together. Towards the very end of the meal, Dean just stopped looking at his brother for one minute, before he saw him slumped over the table. He smiled, and looked towards Dennis who was also smiling. The two older men looked at each other, and Dean made a decision. He stood up, and made his way to Sam.

Dennis spoke up, " Dude, if you're about to do what I think you're going to do, he's going to be pissed."

"He is dead tired, and I'm not leaving his ass at the table." Dean carefully leaned Sam back, and expertly lifted him into his arms.

"He's going to be pissed when he waked up."

"Too damn bad." Dean continues to the bedroom with his brother in tow. Sure he could lift him if need be before, but now with his new strength, lifting Sam was like lifting a feather. Which he would appreciate while he can. He could hear Dennis chuckle in the background. Sam wasn't going to find this very funny in the morning.

~*SPN*~

Dennis and Dean decided to do a little more research on Hades before bed. What they found wasn't exactly promising, but he was positive that once Sam woke up, he could continue on with the research.

Both older brothers got ample amount of sleep. They all needed to stay awake and alert if they had to go through Hades in order to get to Leo.

Sam woke up the next morning feeling surprisingly refreshed. He slowly realized that he was still in the clothes from last night, and the last thing he remembered was going to take a bite to eat, then being so damn tired, that he just ended up putting his head down on the table, and eventually falling asleep. ' _Then how did I get_ _to bed? Unless…_ ' "DEAN!"

Dean came waltzing into Sam's room with a grin on his face. "Yes Sammy?"

"Did you carry me to my room last night?"

"Yeah maybe."

"You could have just woke me up!"

"What fun would that have been?!" Dean backed out of the room laughing, as he could hear Sam growl in frustration. Damn his brother and his new strength. Sam pulled the covers off of himself, and decided to get ready for the day. Catching Hades in a trap is not going to be easy.

It didn't take long for Sam to join his brother and Dennis in the living room. Both men were looking at the walls trying to fix the massive holes put in there so that all the bugs would stop coming in. They weren't going to even attempt, until a black widow made its way in and towards where Danny was laying. Dean smashed that little critter right away, and started talking to Dennis about fixing the walls, or looking for a new safe house. Once Sam came in the room, both older men were snickering.

Sam made a face with his sarcastic comment of "haha very funny guys." Sam went back to his laptop, and the older boys went to work with their strength, and was doing a basic patch job on the walls.

After some time and research, Sam finally got something. "Hey guys." Both Dean and Dennis stopped what they were doing and walked over to Sam. "I may have something. It says only a hand full of people who went to the underworld actually came back, but they were all actual heroes, which gives you guys hope there. I mean, that includes people like Hercules, Odysseus, and Orpheus."

Dennis spoke up, "Ok, so anything on to summon him?"

"Nothing like that. Other than dying, there's a place called Avernus, a crater near Cumae, was said to be the route Aeneas used to descend to the realm of the dead, and from there are a whole bunch of different levels, and a three headed dog named Cerberus, that was said to be defeated by Hercules." Sam drew out a breath. "This whole going to the underworld thing is a long and dangerous process, even with both your god like strengths."

"Anyway to get him up here on our level?" Dennis asked. The idea of dying or going into the underworld did not sit well with him.

"There is nothing on how to summon him. However we may be able to come up with a simple something to get his attention at least. In a lot of different types of lore, water and mirrors are gateways to other realms, and I found out something interesting. Hades was said to be in love with a nymph named Minthe, and even though he kidnapped Persephone, she was jealous, and turned the nymph into the commonly known mint plant. Now this is my theory, place a mirror under water, place an ample amount of mint into the water, put that rock that Zeus gave you in the middle to kind of charge it, and it should get his attention. At least in theory. Other than something like that? It's a ticket to the underworld."

"Let's make the underworld plan B then." Dean said. The whole thing was absurd, but if they needed Hades to end this fight once and for all, then he would take that chance.

"Alright then, I'll go collect some mint, some clear river water, Dean grabbed the mirror from the bathroom, and make room on the floor. Let's get this done and over with."

Dennis made his way out of the room. No one wanted to travel to the underworld, so everyone hoped that Sam's plan was right. That they could somehow contact Hades, and get him to help them with their fight against Leo.

~*SPN*~

Everyone was in place. The large bathroom mirror was in the middle of the kitchen, there was water droplets all on the mirror, and fresh mint on and around the mirror. They had placed Danny in one of the bedrooms for his own safety, while the other three men stood around the mirror.

"Ok, so you say if I place the stone Zeus gave me on the mirror, it should catch his attention right?" Dean asked with some hesitation.

"Yeah, that's my theory." Sam replied.

"Let's hope this works out or else we have to go to the underworld." Dennis said while running his hand threw his hair. He was beyond frustrated at this point.

Dean took the necklace off that was holding the stone, and looked at it. Just holding it he could feel the power coming off in waves. This was just crazy enough to work. He kneeled down, and gently placed the rock on the mirror. At first nothing happened, but it only took a second later for a bright blue light to explode off the mirror, and throw the three men backwards until they hit the nearest object.

"Son of a bitch! Sammy you alright?" Dean asked.

Sam groaned out a response. "Yeah…I'm ok."

Dennis was already by Sam's side helping him up, just as Dean was standing up holding his own head.

"What the hell just happened?!" Dennis yelled.

Sam responded, "Something worked, just not sure what."

Suddenly, a voice sounded from the kitchen. "Well lads, I would say you got my attention." All three men jumped in surprise at the new comer. Dennis immediately stood in front of Sam, while Dean quickly grabbed the stone from the mirror, and put it back around his neck.

They took in the new comer. He was tall, well dressed in older leather clothes, and had a long beard with dark olive skin. They all gulped as they realized who it could have been.

"Hades?" Dean asked.

The man bowed towards Dean and smiled. "Precisely. I was intrigued when I felt my brothers' power. I knew it couldn't be him summoning me, he only does that once in a while on Mount Olympus. So my question is, why would he give mortals any of his powers?" The man took in the sight of Dean who was wearing the rock, then his attention shifted towards Dennis and Sam. He saw how Dennis was standing tall like Dean, and how even though Sam was squaring off his shoulders, he was still behind Dennis. He took a long whiff of all three of the men before him, and smiled. "Well, you're all human from what I gather, yet you all have powers. None of them from birth, so they were acquired in some way. I can sense from you two that you have Herculean strength. Well done. Yet that lad off to the back can heal, almost to the point of bringing the dead back to life. That doesn't quit sit well with me considering I like my dead to stay dead." Hades took just one step forward before Dennis completely put himself between himself and Sam. Dean noticing the threat also started towards Dennis and Sam. Hades saw the power moves Dean and Dennis made, that told him _'this person is off limits to harm_ ,' and took a couple steps back. He held up his hands in a surrender gesture. "Ok guys I get it. I am not one to step on the toes of people who have super strength. Did not bode well for me in the past, and I don't plan on making the same mistake again." Hades put his hands down, and became less threatening in his manners. "So…what can I do you for?"

Dean and Dennis decided not to leave Sam's side, if anything they completely closed his six foot four frame off from Hades' view. Dennis spoke up. "We need a way to defeat a villain."

"Anyone I know?" Hades asked.

"He's the son of Hero. His mother gave me his father's powers, so he got pissed and took powers from a witch. He's out for revenge."

Hades took a moment to think about it. Then it struck him.

"Ah yes. I remember Hero. Not so much of a threat to me. Never really came on my radar. I've only heard snippets of his adventures. I have however have been hearing about this Leo fellow that's been causing some mayhem on Earth. Same guy?"

"Yeah that's him." Dean answered.

"And you need a way to stop him?"

Sam spoke up. "To make him mortal."

Sam had to deal with glares from both Dean and Dennis, but he didn't want to stay completely helpless. Just because he didn't have super strength didn't mean he was completely useless. The two older men looked back at Hades as he spoke.

"I see. And I take it my dear older brother gave you that stone to somewhat put you on even playing grounds?" All three men nodded a 'yes' "Leave it to my brother to help without _actually_ helping. Alright. I know this potion I can give you. If you can get him to drink it, he'll become a mortal." Hades reached into his pocket and pulled out a glass vial with glowing purple liquid in it.

Dean responded, "Great! We'll just take that off your hands…"

Just as magically as Hades had the vial appear, it disappeared.

"uh uh uh. Not without a price."

All three men deflated.

Dennis answered, "What do you want?"

Hades smiled, and the men didn't like where this was going.

 ***So what could Hades possibly want? And everything in here was from personal information (My step-family is Greek) as well as help from Google.***


End file.
